


Псы в лесах

by Salt_lake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Other, POV Haruno Sakura, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tender Sex, not a real time travels
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_lake/pseuds/Salt_lake
Summary: Сакура обретает новую команду-как-семью, после того, как прежняя развалилась. И дружбу. И любовь. И псов. Кучу псов.(AU, время действия: Минато ещё не стал Хокаге, Какаши 15 лет, как и Сакуре. Динамика Команды 7 сохранена, однако не Какаши, очевидно, их капитан.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Haruno Sakura & Pakkun, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Kushina, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Новое

**Author's Note:**

> Я думала, что это будет обычное безобидное Сакура/Какаши. Но неожиданно тут Паккун, Гай, Кушина, все эти классные ребята..И в общем, всё полно любви. Но любви разной.
> 
> Курсивом показываются мысли Сакуры.  
> Также курсив для акцентов внутри предложения - но, надеюсь, это не вызовет путаницы.

_Ох чёрт._

_Ох чертовски чёртовый чёрт! Блядь._

Сакура вылетает за пределы города и несётся дальше, про просёлочной дороге, через рощу, на крутой берег реки, и круто тормозит. Выдыхает, вдыхает, кричит в пустоту:

— Маленькие ублюдки! Ну и давайте, катитесь! К черту!!

Хватает воздух, смаргивает и оглядывается.

 _Команда?? Это смешно! Нет, вообще уже не смешно. Тренировки, о б у ч е н и е_ _?_ _Как там, «тот, кто бросает своих товарищей - мусор»..? Ох, и посмотрите где мы теперь?! Сенсей, а вы точно учитель?_

Выдергиваемый всё это время с корнями куст поддался и вырвался из земли, разбрасывая вокруг комья грязи и подземных тварей. Сакура стояла, осыпанная дождём из земли и травы, ссутулившись и тяжело дыша. Автоматически убрала с лица прядь волос и свисающего с чёлки дождевого червя.

_Шизоидное расстройство личности._

_Говорят передаётся по наследству у них в семье. В мире шиноби думают даже не о вероятности развития-болезни, а скорее делают ставки на то, как быстро сработает триггер._

_Это значит С. не просто тщеславный ублюдок, а? Вот это всё «не трогайте меня челядь» и «ВАМ. НЕ. ПОНЯТЬ» - был прав, оказывается, в самом деле, понять болезненное естество другого не просто. Да только…Как будто ты пытался хоть раз рассказать!_

Каждая ветка куста отрывалась от корня, ломалась об колено и отбрасывалась в сторону.

 _Да_ _гори_ _оно_ _всё_ _..!_

Сакура скастовала щепотку огня (не обязательно быть У ч и х о й чтобы освоить б а з о в ы е джутсу) и метнула её в основание горы веток. Костёр постепенно занимался, Сакура стряхнула с кончиков пальцев искрящуюся чакру, огонь яростно и быстро поднялся, волны горячего воздуха рвались вверх и качали края её боевой туники.

_Нет смысла обижаться на болезнь? Хотя Н., конечно же, и не обижался. И когда пытался уберечь от селфхарма, и когда потом сидел на кушетке, а ему зашивали разодранную губу. Н. с этим совсем сложно, все проблемы в команде воспринимает как личную неудачу. А не многовато на себя берёшь, а?_

_В любом случае._

_Н. совсем потерялся, когда увидел С. под присмотром отряда АНБУ в рубахе, подавляющей чакру, с завязанными за спиной руками и всё-равно-злобно-стреляющими глазами._

_Один монастырь в 3х днях пути от центра принимает у себя скорбных главою, а там ещё горы, свежий воздух, расслабляющие пейзажи.._

_Не весело._

Солнце уходило, костёр начал прогорать, летучие мыши размытыми тенями проносились над водой, задевая верхний порог слуха ультразвуковым писком. Атмосфера становилась раздражающе спокойной.

_Только вот._

_Н. не обязательно было кидаться следом, напрашиваться в ученики к настоятелю монастыря, клясться выучиться и найти способ лечения. Бросать их одних ( е ё одну)._

_Сегодня уехал. Помахал радостный на прощание. Придурок._

Сакура легла на землю, закинув руки за голову. Ярость постепенно утихала, переходя в растерянность, пустоту и тоскливую слабость.

_Команда. Нет теперь никакой команды. Как-то всё оказалось пустым. Сенсей, кажется, осознал свою несостоятельность и тоже скрылся в тени. Отвратительно. Мерзко. Грустно._

_Дурацкие, глупые тупицы._

Горечь и одиночество больше не скрывались от ярости-яркости дня и наконец прорвались. Слёзы начали течь, и течь, и затекали в уши-как-глупо-как-не-возвышенно, ком застрял в горле, дыхание стало прерывистым, и плачь превратился в отрывистые всхлипы, в завывания от горечи, от обиды на обстоятельства, от жалости к себе. Сакура перевернулась на бок, свернулась калачиком лицом к костру: руки обнимают себя и ноги поджаты. К влажной щеке прилипли травинки и пыль. Картинка перед глазами размыта, левую половину вида занимает тёмная трава, а правую огонь. Мокрые ресницы смаргивают, только чтобы новые потоки слёз продолжили стекать, теперь огибая переносицу, образуя целый слёзный каскад.

_Эта печаль и жалость не закончатся никогда._

_Как обидно._

_Как плохо._

-

Душа устала чувствовать что-либо, а также стало совсем холодно. Сакура поплелась домой. Вид родных улиц ничего не вызвал. Тёплый свет фонарей на фоне сине-холодного неба ничего не вызывал. Звуки радио, и голосов, и столовых приборов из чьего-то открытого окна ничего не вызывали.

Дом ничего не вызывал, но был хотя бы привычен. Сумеречный коридор, свет включать ни к чему, можно наощупь пройти к себе. Никого нет, а, в гостях у тех зажиточных зануд, да, точно. Отлично. Нет, ничего не отлично, но должно чувствоваться так.

Стянуть грязную тунику, упасть на кровать животом, заползти в белье под одеяло. Прохладное. Мягкое. Должно быть приятно. Надо уснуть. Нельзя больше думать. Нельзя ощущать отсутствие чувств. Спать. Да. Пожалуйста.

-

Неделя прошла с тех пор, _как_. Жизнь отвратительно обычна. Родители начинают поглядывать неодобрительно. Надо бы устроиться работать. Сенсей даже не пытался выйти на контакт. Вроде отправлен в долгосрочную миссию. Пусть катится. Трус, слабак.

-

Прошло несколько месяцев.

Они с семьёй переехали в Коноху - город крупнее и торговое дело родителей должно пойти лучше.

Их этот Хокаге, Третий, как они его называют, вызвал к себе. Она принесла заявление на приём ряд местных шиноби. Так, это значит моё первое собеседование? И сразу у Хокаге, звучало бы неплохо, если б я не знала о количестве рекомендательных писем, лежащих у него на столе. Спасибо, родная деревня, ты очень хотела от меня избавиться, да?

Ну, чего смотришь? Да не волнуйся, дед, я не такая неуравновешенная, как некоторые.

Он принимает её в штат.

Периодические миссии в составе разношёрстных команд. Как приёмыш в многодетной семье. Ничего особо сложного. Но трудоёмко. Усталость это хорошо. Пусть так, это лучше чем привычное..

 _Чёртовы придурки. Как же вы меня взбесили! Несостоятельные, дурацкие, эгоистичные. Бросили, даже ни разу не подумав, как вы всё сломали, с чем вы оставили остальных, меня. Ни с чем. Аааааргггхх!_ _Хватит, к чёрту._

-

Она начала много бродить в лесах за границей Конохи. Здесь какое-то нездоровое количество лесов вокруг. Приступы ярости в присутствии людей становились всё чаще. Эм, кажется это зовут защитный механизм. Всё равно. Но это неприятно изматывает. Среди деревьев же хорошо. Спокойно. Природа стабильна, витальна и мортальна, всё в одном, и это правильно, это успокаивает. Как в том мультике с вепрем-оборотнем и волчьей принцессой.

Можно уходить всё дальше. Тут меньше троп. Реже пробегают шиноби. Иногда скользят АНБУ, ну да они везде скользят, так им положено.

В разгар лета тут прохладно. Деревья старые, редкие, солнце падает свозь листву, покрывает пятнистой тенью покров. Папоротники. Странные цветы. Подозрительные грибы. Шершавая кора. Мягкий мох. Маленький пёс.

Пёс?

Палевый мопс по-королевски лежал на лесной опушке и грыз ветку. Вокруг него были разбросаны опилки, он прилично уже сточил древесину. Маленькая лесопилка со сморщенной мордочкой.

Сакура раньше не встречала в лесу собак. Но она и в этой части леса раньше не была.

— Эй, дружок, ты чей?

Мопс оторвался от палки и посмотрел на неё как будто осуждающе. _(Э, в смысле?? Меня ещё пёс будет судить..?!)_

— Я ничей. Я свободный гражданин, - звучит почти оскорблённо.

Ага. Говорит он значит. Не то чтобы Очень Странно. В мире шиноби никогда не знаешь, кто с тобой заговорит, преступник S-класса, превратившийся в меч, или гигантский слизень.

— Прости, ага, ну да, само собой. Но ты всё равно наверное… чей-то призыв?

— Хм, - ему было лень обижаться, слишком хороший день, - что-то в роде. У меня есть контракт. Но я не как остальные. Я самостоятельный. Мы с ним друзья. _(С ним - с тем, кто его призывает? Видимо._ )

— Ого! Звучит неплохо. Не против, если я посижу на твоей полянке? Я бы передохнула.

— Располагайся. Это не моя полянка всё равно. Мне просто здесь понравилось.

— У меня есть бутерброды, будешь?

— Хммм..— принюхивается, — ммм. Сыр, сельдерей..у тебя странный вкус. О, тунец. Ладно, давай.

 _(Одолжение сделал, смотрите-ка. Ути какой!_ )

Сакура делится бутербродом, жуёт, запивает лимонной водой из фляги.

— Воду не предлагаю, некуда налить.

— А, забей. Чего тут делаешь?

— Просто. Прохлаждаюсь. Оказалось, бесцельно бродить и позволять ногам вести тебя - здорово. Ну ещё я иногда тут кричу, когда всё бесит.

— И что же ты кричишь?

Это вроде личные переживания. С другой стороны, ими так легко делиться с первым встречным.

— Ну...у меня нет строгой программы, но в среднем это что-то вроде...кхм, приготовься, — отворачивается немного в сторону и складывает рупором ладони, подаётся вперёд и кричит: "УБЛЮДКИ! СУКИНЫ ДЕТИ! ЖАЛКИЕ УЩЕРБНЫЕ ТРУСЫ!" — выпрямляется, переводит дыхание и смахивает волосы с лица, — Как-то так, — и пожимает плечами «ну вот такая вот я».

 _"Отлично, симпатичная девчуля с жвачными волосами и синдромом Туретта. Боссу бы понравилась,"_ — отмечает про себя мопс.

— Моё уважение, дорогая. Люди, которые высказывают то, что думают - даже в тишине леса - честны сами с собой. Это достойное качество.

— Хаха, спасибо! Обычно на это реагируют не так, - корчит морду и по-дурацки искажает голос, - «Ох, ты так изменилась!» и «Служба тебя испортила!» или ещё моё любимое: «Куда делась Сакура которую мы знали??» Идиоты! Как будто они меня знали, как будто хоть раз пытались узнать. Пфффф!

— Да-а-а-а, они звучат отстойно. Но...серьёзно? С а к у р а???

— Ооооо, не добивай. Пошлый вкус и отсутствие фантазии у родителей - мой крест. 15 лет уже несу, чем дальше тем сложнее.

—15 значит. Чунин?

— Ага. Миссии В-класса, все дела, взрослые разговоры. А ты?

— Хммм, как бы сказать. Жизнь животных-шиноби не умещается в человеческие стандарты. Я знаю, что живу здесь и сейчас, у меня есть близкие, и я тому рад. Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Почему бы и нет. Куда?

— Покажу тебе одно местечко.

Мамы говорят не ходить с незнакомцами. В мире ниндзя. Не ходить с незнакомцами. Миссии на другом конце света по несколько месяцев, но когда ты возвращаешься домой к родителями: "Чтоб к 10 вернулась!" Хаха.

— А! как тебя зовут?

— Паккун.

— Ты очень ловко передвигаешься, Паккун.

— Ой, дорогуша, - кажется он рад и польщён.

Бежать сквозь лес почти так же хорошо, как и бродить. Но иначе. Свет и тени смазываются. Запахи влаги, смолы и почвы звучат ярче. Ух.

Они останавливаются у пруда. В него падает с небольшой высоты ручей, и сам пруд изливает маленьким водопадом и дальше течёт более широкой спокойной рекой. Кубышки. Кувшинки. Немного ряски у берега и густо - жёлтые ирисы, острые листья топорщатся.

— Ох.

— Ага. То-то же. Добро пожаловать.

— А?

— Вон там наш дом. Мы тут всей стаей живём.

— Ты привёл меня к своему дому? Не боишься?

— Ты не выглядишь опасной - в смысле, без обид, не слабой. Имею ввиду, что ты кажешься хорошей. Я же чую. На твоём месте я бы больше опасался - опять же, без обид. Но всякое знаешь бывает.

— Резонно. Но…разве можно не доверять псам? И скажем так - я тоже ч у ю...

— ЭЙ, это естественный животный АРОМАТ!

— Хах, да-да! Нет, на самом деле мне нравится, ты правильно пахнешь, даже сладковато.

— У меня шампунь с кокосом.

— ШУТИШЬ! Нет у меня!!

— Ну это я сразу почуял. Бро.

— Бро! - _хехех._


	2. Сладкая брань

Возвращение домой вдруг оказалось..радостным? она неуверенна, то ли это слово, потому что уже не помнила, что точно оно значило в её жизни. Пакун проводил её до границы леса, рассказывая о том, каким это место было раньше, какими густыми и дикими здесь были деревья, и как духи леса взращивали мох на стволах, и как пришёл Хаширама с помощью мокутона раздвинул деревья, расчистив место для будущей Конохи.

Неожиданное знакомство с псом в гуще леса и, кажется, взаимная симпатия внесли что-то новое в мир Сакуры. Она давно ни с кем не делила смех, что уже не помнила ощущения от лёгкости и приятности разговора. Сегодняшнее событие не сделало её жизнь моментально и полностью счастливой, но безнадёжность немного отступила.

Хотя будничная апатия осталась.

— Да ёб твою мать, какого хера? Ты в конец края попутал? – Сакура успевает вовремя отскочить от несущейся в сторону главных ворот повозки _(э? повозка? у нас что, есть лошади??_ ), пролив на себя половину газировки из бутылки. Рука сама собой перехватывает бутылку за горлышко и что есть мочи кидает её обозу вслед. Та пробивает стенки навылет и проходит недалеко от головы извозчика. Он резко оглядывается, видит, как стоит, злобно и тяжело дыша Сакура, кричит через плечо:

— Совсем поехала, психопатка! Пороть таких надо!

— Ах пороть?! А ну иди сюда, ублюдок, говно собачье, я тебя сама сейчас выпорю..! — но он, конечно, уже усвистал вдаль. _Го_ _внюк._

 _О_ _тлично._ _С_ _упер. Руки_ _в липкой газировке, топ в пятнах этой мерзкой липкой газировки, кто вообще додумался столько сахара туда пускать, зачем купила, да ещё в него кинула, а пить всё равно хочется, аааа бесииит…!_ _Н_ _адо сбросить пар, да, точно._

Запрыгивает на ближайшую крышу — _какие крепкие в_ _К_ _онохе крыши всё-таки_ — и оттуда срезает напрямик к тренировочным площадкам.

———

Кушина и Минато наблюдают сцену сверху, попивая чай на балконе их квартиры с видом на ту самую площадь перед главными воротами. Рядом же облокотился на перила юный Какаши.

— Кушина, а ведь это...кажется твоя новая подопечная? - со спокойным любопытством улыбается Минато.

— Похоже на то! Ха-ха, блин, неплоха девчонка! - глаза азартные, ухмылка, отхлёбывает чай.

— Ну как, теперь тебе спокойнее за свою будущую команду?

— Ну-у-у-у-у, конечно я ещё волнуюсь, блин! Такая ответственность, я теперь буду как мама утка. Да и у тебя разве не так было, с этим вот томным выпендрёжником? - кивает в сторону Какаши. Тот как будто не слышит, взгляд застыл.

— Ха-ха! Тогда он ещё не был таким томным, было полегче! Хотя дерзости уже было достаточно. Ну и я само собой, очень трусил, хоть по мне не было заметно. Надеюсь..? - быстро смотрит на Какаши, будто опасаясь внезапно узнать правду, — Но это хорошо. Волнение придаёт сил и вдохновения. Ты будешь отличным капитаном, я уверен.

Кушина утыкается носом в плечо Минато, выдыхает тёплый воздух благодарности за поддержку.

Какаши тем временем так и стоит облокотившись и всё ещё смотрит на площадь, где только что раздавались крики и брань, такая очаровательная, сочная, сладкая брань.

———

 _Шаннаро! Да что о себе думают эти лихачи?_ Площадка начинает разваливаться под ударами. _Ну да блядь конечно смыться по-быстрому_ _\- это так по-мужски!_ Двойное сальто назад, удар с разворота, Ладонь прорывается сквозь металлическую мишень. _А это что ещё значит_ _«хлестать»? Сукин сын! Ух я бы ему хлесталку-то оторвала._ Упор на корточках, подсечка, разгон, бегом по столбу, разворот в прыжке, нога обрушивается на макушку столба, и тот уходит в землю наполовину. _Встретился бы со мной лицо к лицу. Трус. Хмпф!_ Оглядывает разрушения. _Ну ладно, бывало и хуже. Катаклизм на троечку._

Из города начинает доноситься з в у к. Звук нарастает, приближается, похожий на стремительный порыв ветра, и через пару секунд зелёный вихрь врывается на площадку, но резко тормозит перед картиной пострадавшего поля и раскуроченных болванок, а волна воздуха, созданная им, разлетается в стороны, эффектно сдувая пыль, ветки и мелкие камни.

Ветер также взметает выбившиеся из хвоста волосы Сакуры, а саму её немного кренит.

_Красивое появление. Это кто?_

— Дорогой комрад! — новоприбывший вглядывается, поправляется, - О дорогая комрадка! Скажи, твоих ли рук это дело? — широким жестом торжественно обводит площадку.

— Эээ...Мы знакомы?

— Ещё нет! Но я бы страстно этого желал — не пойми не правильно! Я видел твою великую силу, твою энергию и ярость, и я восхищён, я изумлён, я отдаю тебе дань своего уважения! О прекрасная сильнорукая куноичи, прошу, открой мне своё имя!

— Эм. Сакура..?

— Сакура!! Как невероятно, как точно! Я безумно рад знакомству, Сакура! Возможно однажды ты удостоишь меня чести сразиться с тобой! Но не сейчас, нет, сейчас не время! Я — Майто Гай и вот увидишь, мы снова встретимся на дороге жизни! Свет твоей силы будет освещать мой день! А теперь - прощай!

_И унёсся. Быстрый, уже почти растаял на горизонте._

_Оке-е-е-ей.._

_Ну, хорошо, что напомнил_ _—_ _надо_ _прибраться_ _._

Она кастует земляное джутсу — площадка выравнивается, столб поднимается из земли. Подравнивает ударами пальцев загнутые края порванного метала.

 _Так,_ _вроде_ _неплохо_ _._ _Фух, что за день._

———

Вечером на подоконник со стороны улицы садится почтовый сокол и пару раз клюёт стекло. Синяя лента на правой ноге, значит отдел кадров. Хм. Сакура отставляет кружку с какао и отвязывает от ноги сокола маленький свиток. Не свиток, а так, свёрнутый листок.

"Харуно Сакура, извещаем вас о назначении в состав новой сформированной команды под руководством Узумаки Кушины. Первая встреча с рабочим составом состоится в 8:00 4 июля 805 года от рождества М6П. Просьба быть вовремя на площадке №2.

С наилучшими пожеланиями долгой и счастливой службы, Ваш Отдел Кадров."

!

_Так._

_Ага. Спасибо, что заранее меня спросили, конечно!_

_Так-так-так._

_Новая. Сформированная. Команда._

_Постоянная. Моя._

_Так._

_Ладно, это ещё ничего не значит. Ты их пока даже не знаешь, тупица! Выдыхай ._

Сакура падает на кровать и смотрит в окно на кусок неба, на золотящиеся вечерние облака, на быстрые силуэты стрижей. Через приоткрытое окно слышен их свист. Разливается пряный вечерний воздух. По углам окна, между рамой и подоконником, набился тополиный пух. Медленно остывает какао.

_Команда значит. Ух ты._

Она закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, что значит это слово. Какие ощущения оно несёт. Как оно соперничает в сознании с пустотой и бесцельностью. Как оно наполняет смыслом и жизнью.

Она пытается представить, кто они, какие они.

_Кушина, Кушина. Про неё всем известно. Огненная, дерзкая, свободная. Мастерица печатей и вольного боя. Про печати почти никто ничего не знает, в учебниках академии пара мутных строчек, спросишь так учителей — что-то мямлят невнятное. И тут она, невероятная. Интересно, что она умеет, как это выглядит? Ох, ох, как интересно, ох, а может она ещё и человек хороший? За ней с детства, говорят, тот блондин ходит. Каково это? Всё время кто-то рядом, кто-то, кто не пропадёт. Это..спокойствие..? Надо может мне собаку завести._

_Хотя, как во время миссий быть? Не может же она сама с собой гулять?_

_Хотя стоп._ _Кое-кто может._ _Паккун!_

Сакура вспомнила маленького важненького мопса.

_Какой же он славный! Тот день выдался очень приятным. Новое знакомство и новые места, а он ещё стаю свою упоминал. Вот бы их всех тоже увидеть. Может снова к нему наведаться? Думаю, он не будет против. В следующий раз приготовлю бутерброды с ветчиной._

Сакура не замечает, как начинает улыбаться. Не замечает, как мысли светлеют, как растворяется апатия. Не замечает, как постепенно появляется ожидание нового дня.


	3. Вытянутый билет

Какаши не любил людей.

Однако это не было взаимно, и они, люди, почему-то продолжали пытаться разговаривать с ним, были приветливы и пытались завязать с ним… что? Приятельские отношения? Он не видел во всём этом особого смысла, он не выказывал интереса и всегда был отстранен. Возможно, это снова было что-то из разряда вызова, соревнования — видимо, это то, что получается у него само собой: побуждать людей вокруг доказывать ему, что они могут, что они способны, что они не хуже его. Этого он тоже не понимал, потому что он знал, конечно, что он хороший шиноби, его даже звали гением. Но он много работал, чтобы этого достичь, навыки ведь не упали на него с неба. И что мешает им тоже столько работать, вместо того, чтобы доказывать что-то лично ему — вместо того, чтобы доказывать что-то себе — он не понимал. Поэтому задиристость Обито никогда не впечатляла его. Столько шума без выхлопа. Странно.

В этом плане Майто Гай вызывал его уважение. Он бесконечно бросал вызовы Какаши, но это всегда, каждый раз, были вызовы самому себе. Он использовал способности Какаши как трамплин для своего развития. Но не для того, чтобы показать единожды, что сам тоже не промах. А потому, что он не мог иначе, потому что его жадная до самосовершенствования душа заставляла двигаться быстрее, выше, сильнее. И Какаши находил это хорошим качеством, даже если и не признавался в этом. Ему нравилась целеустремленность Гая, а то, что им было в одну сторону, что их пути были близко и пересекались — его не только устраивало, но и внутренне радовало. Хоть он и не особо это понимал. Рефлексия не давалась ему сложно, но он не был в ней заинтересован. Он не знал, зачем бы ему было разбираться в себе. Вроде и так всё ясно.

Он также не знал, являются ли они с Гаем друзьями, потому что никогда не задавался этим вопросом, не чувствовал необходимости как-то описывать их отношения. Они общались и что-то значили друг для друга, и этого ведь достаточно? Все отношения между людьми своеобразные, как можно применять ко всем одно и то же слово?

Какаши давно привык к отшельническому образу жизни. Ему было комфортно в этом: быть самому по себе, выстраивать свой ритм жизни. Так ему было спокойно. Тем более у него была стая. Стая начала образовываться постепенно, и первым был Пак, потом он подтянул Булла, а тот Шибу, а тот остальных… и он уже не помнил, как всё получилось. Всё было стремительно, собаки быстро решают для себя, доверяют они человеку или нет. И после того, как определятся, уже не задумываются о том, что можно вообще быть порознь. Если пес признал тебя, то теперь ты его стая. И всё. Тебя не спрашивают даже. Сиди, терпи, радуйся. Конечно радуйся. Какаши любил собак за бесхитростность, и за открытость, и за это быстрое сокращение дистанции в отношениях.

И ему было хорошо, ему нравилась такая жизнь.

Обособленность от мира, стая, редкие встречи с людьми — Гай, Минато, Кушина. Командир АНБУ. Его миссии. Удовлетворение от сделанной работы. Быстрая смерть, которую он дарил своим целям. Новый комплект свежевыстиранной формы, пока ещё не испачканной кровью.

Однако в последнее время он чувствовал что-то странное. Что-то новое. Какое-то… жужжащее, ноющее чувство. Желание. Чего-то, что он не знал. Потребность в чем-то, что было ему незнакомо. Раздражающая неудовлетворенность.

Впрочем, его не сильно беспокоило это новое в нем. Он просто теперь знал об этом. Что теперь он — такой. Окей.

———

После войны Минато и Кушина практически приняли его в свою семью. Хотя он и не думал об этом так, но обстоятельства были таковы: они виделись в среднем раз неделю-две, проводили вместе вечера-ужины, или ходили гулять, или тренировались втроем — странные, сложные, изматывающие схватки, где каждый против каждого. Было сложно. И захватывающе. После ужина Булл часто оставался в доме пары на ночь, он говорил, что ему нравится их дом, атмосфера в нём, и что он любит периодическую смену обстановки. Кушина обхватывала его за огромную шею и крепко обнимала, а тот клал голову её на плечо и довольно похрюкивал. А потом, устраиваясь огромным клубком на ковре у дивана, глубоко и удовлетворённо вздыхал.

Кушина на какое-то время оставила активную жизни шиноби, чтобы наведаться на руины её родного селения, попытаться найти в них что-то, воспоминания или нити родства, единение с ушедшими. Вернулась она с охапкой свитков, полных незнакомых печатей и засела за изучение, проводя кучу времени дома, постепенно там задыхаясь. Поэтому, когда ей предложили назначение на должность капитана команды, она выкрикнула: "Блин, да, конечно!"— и схватила досье свои подопечных.

В день перед встречей с командой она ходила быстрыми шагами по комнате, из угла в угол, как кошка, как тигр, как красный вихрь. И стенала вслух: "А что, если мы не сработаемся?" "А что, если миссии будут провальными?" "А вдруг они меня возненавидят?"

Минато поймал её в центре комнаты и крепко обнял:

— А что, если кто-то сейчас попьёт чаю?

— Не сбивай меня, я думаю!!!

— Это хорошо, чай как раз поможет тебе подумать ещё сильнее.

— Ты просто отвлекаешь меня, да? Тебе просто не нравится, что кто-то ещё может ходить по дому так же быстро, как ты!

— Это правда, я очень завидую. Ты занимаешь мою нишу. Я чувствую себя обделённым.

— Знаешь, ты можешь ходить вместе со мной.

— Ты можешь попить чаю вместе со мной.

— Туше! — она смеётся теперь. Её настроение меняется легко, главное вовремя переключить.

— Ну что, ты уже знаешь всю подноготную своих ребят, да? — он насыпает в заварочник зеленый чай, и мяты, и ромашки, и ещё побольше мяты, сколько там её нужно, чтобы успокоить торпеду, комету, мчащегося тигра? Наверное ещё валерианы.

— Да! От и до. Я уже почти представляю, как они назовут своих детей! Если у них будут дети. Если они не умрут под моим командованием. Если их не покорёжат психические травмы… ААААААА, я не могу, аааааа!!! — она снова вскакивает и порывается опять начать носиться, теперь уже по кухне.

Минато быстро останавливает её, хватает за руки, прислоняется лбом к её лбу:

— Никто. Не. Умрёт.

— Откуда ты знаешь, — голос слабый, глаза круглые, встревоженные, почти слезящиеся.

— Я уже вытянул этот билет. Не больше одной команды с трагической судьбой на семью. Таковы правила.

— Ты только что придумал эти правила, это не считается, — забота любимого человека полностью ломает её оборону, её стойкость, её попытки сдержать эмоции, и брови изгибаются, а рот начинает дрожать и глаза совсем влажные.

— Да, я их придумал. Теперь будет так. И никак иначе.

Она совсем расклеилась и хлюпает ему в плечо.

— Спасибо. Спасибо… Пусть так и будет. Спасибо.

Они ещё какое-то время стоят так в центре кухни, он обнимает её тепло, крепко, а её руки сжимают ткань его водолазки. Начинает свистеть чайник. Она отвлекается на звук, моргает, шмыгает:

— Я тебе соплями всю водолазку измазала.

— Ничего страшного. Нарежешь кекс?

— Ага… — она ещё раз шмыгает и вытирает нос кухонным полотенцем.

Раздаётся стук в дверь. Она выходит в коридор и без сомнений открывает, конечно зная, кто там.

Какаши смотрит на её красный нос, на влажные ресницы.

— Я мандаринов принёс, — протягивает ей авоську и привычно заходит в дом.

— Вовремя ты, у нас чайник вскипел. Кекс нарежешь? — ловко делегирует она, высыпая мандарины в вазу.

— Ага.

Лучи солнца режут контрастами света и тени комнату. День тёплый и ещё не жаркий, временами пробегает свежий ветерок.

— А пойдёмте на балкон переберёмся? Там хорошо.

— О, отлично. Какаши, придержишь дверь?

— Ага.

Её тревога почти рассеялась. От чая начинает даже немного мазать. _Чёртов травник, что он туда насыпал?_ Птицы начала лета громкие, радостные. Пригревает солнце. С 3-го этажа видно, как всякие люди ходят по улицам, делают какие-то свои людские дела.

— Я тент над входом натянул, — спокойно делится Какаши, дует на чай.

— О, это для Уруши, чтоб он лежал в теньке?

— Ага. Натянуть тент это проще, чем слушать его вечные жалобы на жару.

 _«Ну конечно. Конечно, он заботливый. И чего скрывает», —_ Кушина качает головой.

Нарастает звук бешеных копыт и скрип деревянных колес. Из-за угла улицы на площадь вылетает лихая повозка, её сильно заносит на повороте, и тут же слышится резкий, агрессивный девчачий крик:

— Да ёб твою мать, какого хера? Ты в конец края попутал?

Глаза Какаши метнулись к девчачьей фигурке, запускающей бутылку вслед телеге. _Хороший замах._

— Совсем поехала, психопатка! Пороть таких надо! — _мда, этот изво_ _з_ _чик матерится как сапожник._ _Такие обычно первее всех начинают скулить о пощаде, едва сломаешь ему_ _пару пальцев._

Плечи девушки поднимаются от возмущения:

— Ах пороть?! А ну иди сюда, ублюдок, говно собачье, я тебя сама сейчас выпорю..! — но тот, конечно, уже усвистал вдаль. _Кусок мусора._ _Хотя, она обложила его руганью похлеще. Красиво. Скажет ли она ещё что-нибудь?_

Какаши напряженно всматривается-вслушивается. Но, видимо, поток возмущения она больше не собирается выпускать, пыхтя, вздымая грудь, пропуская ненависть через себя. _Её гнев не для публики. В таком состоянии можно захватить форт небольшого городка. Интересно, она могла бы?... Так, осматривается. Ага, бежит в сторону полигона. Логично._

Минато оглядывается и видит застывшего Какаши. Легко трогает Кушину за плечо. Они переглядываются. На лице Кушины расползается довольная улыбка.

  
  



	4. Прикосновения

Утро, площадка №2.

В центре полигона стоит молодая миловидная женщина, подбоченясь, болтает с парнишкой со шрамом на носу.

Сакура видит их издалека и немного замедляет шаг.

_Надо идти спокойно, естественно. Я не волнуюсь. Я уверена в себе. Я приветливая и спокойная. Я спокойная, шаннаро!_

— Здравствуйте, я — Сакура, — _слишком быстро сказала, да? А где же степенность, ну._

— Привет, Сакура! А я Кушина Узумаки, ваш капитан. А это вот это Умино Ирука, ага.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сакура, — немного улыбается парень. _Смотрите-ка какой приветливый, а._

 _Представились. Так, хорошо. А_ _это_ _что_ _за_ _чудо?_

Сакура неверяще вглядывается. На площадку на руках выходит акробат. Атлет. Супергерой? _Ах, Майто_ _Гай —_ Сакура вспоминает вчерашнее торнадообразное знакомство.

— Воу-воу, парниша, полегче, ещё не время тренировок! — Кушина смеётся и ловит Гая за лодыжку. Тот поднимает к ней голову.

— Это _всегда_ время для тренировки! Спорт это жизнь — юность это жизнь — жизнь наш величайший дар! — с акцентом на каждой нелепой фразе он умудряется отжиматься на одной руке.

— БЛИН, НЕ СПОРЬ С КАПИТАНОМ! — она дёргает его вверх за лодыжку, отчего Гай взлетает в воздух, но приземляется недалеко с чёртовой невозмутимой ловкостью.

Тут он замечает Сакуру, и пылким воздевает руку вверх:

— О, и ты здесь, прекрасный смертоносный цветок! Неужели мне выпало счастье быть с тобой в команде? О, судьба мне благоволит! О, буйный поток красоты! — он бешено жестикулирует, видимо, переполненный эмоциями.

Кушина похохатывает и по-свойски хлопает его по плечу:

— Ха-ха-ха, уже заприметил нашу новенькую, а? Быстро ты.

_ТАК, В СМЫСЛЕ..?_

— Но ты небось не знаешь, что Сакура ещё очень остра на язык? Ха-ха-ха, о да! — Кушина упирает руки в боки, довольная собой, ситуацией и всеми ими сразу.

 _А-А-А-А? Что это ещё за намёки, шаннаро? А? Какие-то проблемы?_ — Сакура напрягается и затравленно глядит, готовясь напасть в ответ.

Кушина только продолжает улыбаться, разворачивается и машет им, чтобы следовали за ней.

_Это что сейчас было? Да почему? Как-то и не позлишься на неё. Хм, ну… ладно._

Травянистая поляна под деревом, солнце пятнами лежит на земле. Атмосфера больше для пикника, нежели для тренировки.

Они садятся в круг, Кушина выпрямляется, принимает серьёзный вид:

— Так, теперь все в сборе, замечательно! Как вы знаете, во главе всего стоит командная работа. И для этого — неизбежно — нам нужно хорошо знать друга и доверять друг другу безоговорочно. Сегодняшняя наша миссия это узнать друг друга. Максимально. Во _всех_ планах, — она играет бровями и Сакура от удивления давится смешком, а лицо Гая странно меняется до непонятного смешанного выражения.

— Чакра — это суть жизни шиноби, его второе я, а может и первое. А знакомство с чакрой другого человека, это как… Это как прийти к нему на семейный ужин. Можно долго узнавать друг друга. И даже нужно. Но также можно прикоснуться к чакре другого человека, и таким образом что-то почувствовать, что-то понять о нём — то, чего он вам о себе и рассказать не сможет, — она смотрит им в глаза по очереди, вглядывается в их лица внимательно и ловит сигналы языка тела. Они сидят собранные, внимательные, вежливые, но пока ещё чужие друг для друга люди.

— Я соберу в ладонях чакру во что-то наподобие сферы — без силы и направления, просто сгусток — и передам её кому-то наугад. Тот должен аккуратно принять её, впитать и замереть. Несколько секунд прислушивайтесь к своим ощущениям, к тому, что у вас внутри. Не спешите. Почувствуйте. Дышите. И потом собирайте свою чакру в ладони, передавайте другому и так далее. Ну, начнём?

Зеленая рука сразу вскакивает вверх.

— Капитан Кушина! Я не могу использовать чакру!

— Ой, чёрт… Что, совсем?

— Да. Моё цветение в тайдзюцу, моя весна в моих мышцах!

_Он что, перечитал Фета? Фета, угоревшего по ЗОЖу._

— Блин, что, _вся_ твоя сила только физическая?

— Ещё я могу открывать врата. Открыть?

— Хах! А ты видишь здесь какие-то ворота, а? — она хмыкает, обводит рукой пустое тренировочное поле.

— Да! Они всегда внутри меня! Я чувствую их силу, она стучит во мне.

— Ну что же, давай посмотрим, — Кушина думает, что это не по плану, в досье говорилось про тайдзюцу, но не указывалось, что все остальные искусства вообще недоступны. Но нужно как-то разрулить эту ситуацию.

Выравниваясь в позе лотоса, Гай закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, его лицо становится умиротворённым, густые брови расслабленно опускаются вниз. И резко открывает глаза. Все мышцы собраны и готовы к действию. Он источает едва заметный слабо-зелёный свет, как фосфоресцирующие стрелки папиных часов в тёмной комнате.

_Ого, это что-то новенькое!_

Сакура удивленно выдает, забыв, что хотела казаться милой:

— Ничего себе, это что за Зеленый фонарь!

Ирука поворачивается к ней удивлённо, а Кушина присоединяется:

— Блин, и правда удобная способность. Я чувствую движение энергии внутри тебя, давай-ка попробую передать тебе свою чакру.

Она формирует лёгкое голубое свечение, как будто лепит невидимый снежок, и пододвигается к Гаю. Тот протягивает к ней сложенные ковшом ладони, но ничего не происходит. Тогда Кушина берёт одну его руку и вкладывает чакру в неё своей ладонью, как бы заталкивая её внутрь, и та постепенно растворяется в его руке. Кушина берёт его руку в свою, и медленно вдавливает светящийся сгусток чакры в его ладонь, пока она вся не впитывается в его кожу.

Гай резко вдыхает ртом воздух, выглядит растерянным.

— Капитан… Я смею сказать, что чувствую тепло и свежесть, это напоминает легкий летний ручей. Это… приятно, — быстро переводит глаза, заглядывая в лица других, — Позвольте узнать, неужели чакра именно так всегда чувствуется?

Круглые улыбчивые щёки Кушины немного румянятся.

— Не обязательно. Мы все чувствуем чужую чакру по-разному, это отчасти интимное межличностное взаимодействие. Даже если ты не можешь использовать чакру, она есть внутри тебя, и ты можешь её принимать. А другие могут через физический контакт чувствовать твою. При твоих открытых вратах это возможно.

— Ох. Я понял! Значит, мне нужно коснуться человека, чтобы понять его сердце? О, это так витально!

Сакура давит лыбу.

_Этот пацан су-у-у-упер смешной. Но, кажется, искренний. Это мило._

  
Так они сидят в кругу, молча и аккуратно передавая друг другу что-то полузаметное, эфемерное и очень личное. Со стороны они выглядели бы странно, если б все остальные практики шиноби не были _уже_ достаточно экстравагантными. Сакура чувствует чакру Кушины как бурлящую реку и слышит запах цветущей ивы. Ирука пахнет песком и ощущается как теплый камень. Рука Гая горячая, перед глазами возникает лось, несущийся через чащу. А что, он и выглядит так же.

Они все немного смущены.

Как будто сложили за домом штабик из веток и листьев, спрятались там ото всех и обменялись друг с другом секретами. И теперь это их, общая на всех тайна.

У Кушины в запасе ещё несколько упражнений, не похожих ни на что.

— Мы, шиноби, привыкли полностью контролировать своё тело, легко ориентироваться в пространстве, просчитывать ходы наперёд. Мы рассчитываем на свои собственные силы, знаем свои возможности. Но если вы думаете, что можете справиться со всем в одиночку — даже если вы очень сильны — тогда вы, на самом деле, очень глупы. Членам одной команды нужно действовать сообща, уметь передавать и подхватывать инициативу, доверяться чужому мнению! — они спокойно сидят, внимая, пока Кушина ходит перед ними, жестикулируя. Её волосы, на солнце светящиеся медным, колышутся от каждого резкого движения, и в какой-то момент Сакура ловит себя на том, что смотрит на них зачарованно, почти не слыша слов. Но, кажется, не она одна.

— ЭЙ, мечтатель! Засмотрелся, а? Тогда будешь первым ведомым, — упер руки в бока, Кушина склонилась над Ирукой, и её волосы теперь висели прямо перед его лицом. Так ещё красивее. _Ох._

Они разбиваются на пары: один ведущий и один ведомый.

Кушина соединяет ладони, а когда разводит, между ними растягивается лента переплетённых друг с другом символов. Она прикладывает ладони к закрытым глазам ведомого и таким образом запечатывает способность видеть, а значит и моделировать в голове пространство — развитое по умолчанию чувство шиноби — оставляя лишь осязание и слух. Ощущение уязвимости непривычно, дискомфортно и страшно. Поэтому ведущий берёт на себя ответственность за сохранность своего непривычно беспомощного партнёра, держит за руку и направляет голосом, заботясь о том, чтобы тот не споткнулся о корни, не наткнулся на ветви, не провалился в яму.

А затем они менялись местами. А затем менялись парами.

Сакуре было темно и странно.

Ситуация, в которой тебе нужно полностью довериться тому, кто ведёт тебя, не стесняться своей беспомощности, позволить другому взять контроль, заботиться о тебе. Это было сложно, все привычки и установки бунтовали против этого, а инстинкты призывали бороться с неизвестностью. Но постепенно, успешно обходя препятствия, научаясь слушать лёгкие пожатия рук, интонацию и направление голоса, все расслаблялись и доверялись друг другу всё больше. Новые странные чувства рождались в них, и под конец дня стало непонятно, неужели они не были знакомы всю жизнь.

Вечер обдувает их теплом, они сидят на бревне лицом к рыжему небу.

Кушина обводит их взглядом, улыбаясь в предвкушении:

— Так, ну я смотрю вы быстро сплотились, блин! А знаете что? Думаю пора. Даю вам полчаса, ага? Приготовились! — и после этого стремительного предупреждения она формирует печати, прикладывает руки к земле и перед ней появляется красный вращающийся круговой узор, полный вязи, радиально расходящихся изгибов и пульсирующих форм. Она быстро отскакивает в сторону, а из центра круга поднимается горячий, нет, раскалённый, нет, горящий гигант. Как и положено огромному агрессивному неприятелю он распрямляется, разводит напряжённые ручищи в стороны и направляет в небо рык, брызжа из квадратной пасти каплями лавы.

…

_О-о-о-оке-е-е-ей._

Они переглядываются, кивают друг другу, Гай подпрыгивает и, легко уклоняясь от неповоротливых выпадов громадины, наносит ему несколько мощных ударов по шее. И тут же отскакивает с горящими руками и ногами, потому что, _ну конечно,_ его синтетический костюм не рассчитан на встречу с лавой.

— Мы к воде, быстро! — Сакура кричит Ируке, подхватывает Гая и переносится с ним прямо в воздух над серединой речки неподалёку.

 _Эм. Мдааа. Ну мы же оба упадём, могла бы и догадаться заранее! Что ж!_ — они конечно плюхаются в воду, костюм Гая шипит, пахнет жжёной резиной. Сакура всё ещё держит Гая на руках, как невесту, а тот круглит глаза и начинает жестикулировать, почему-то не в силах произнести ничего внятного. _Он прав, нужно скорее возвращаться._ Сакура переносит их обратно на полигон.

Тем временем Ирука запускает во врага все виды оружия, но они втыкаются в того, торчат какое-то время, а потом постепенно оплавляются и стекают белым раскалённым металлом по его груди.

 _Даже красиво,_ — быстро думает Ирука между делом. На всякий случай кастует гендзюцу, проверяя своё предположение — но, конечно, это без толку, ведь у голема нет души.

Сакура и Гай возвращаются как раз к моменту, когда гигант отклоняется назад, надувает щёки и заливает всё вокруг лавой.

_Ох, чёрт._

Воздух раскалился и наполнился дымом сгоревшей травы. Теперь обзор затруднён и глаза слезятся. Несколько плевков лавы попадают на ногу Ируки, отчего тот на секунду дёргается и шипит от боли.

— Ох, чёрт!

— В самом деле чёрт! Помощь нужна? — Гай поворачивается к Ируке.

— Себе помоги!!! — рявкает ему Сакура, и тот успевает вовремя отскочить в сторону от нового огненного потока.

Они кружат вокруг врага, пытаясь подобраться ближе, найти уязвимое место, но его как будто просто нет. Становится очень уж некомфортно жарко. Обугленный капроновый рукав Гая сильнее сворачивается, а от мокрой одежды Сакуры начинает идти пар.

 _О, точно_.

— Ребят, есть идея, прикройте меня! — кричит Сакура, и напарники усиливают свои, очевидно безуспешные, но немного отвлекающие на себя внимание, атаки. Она оббегает голема сзади, нанося удар земле под его ногами.

_ХА, ПОЛУЧИ!_

Земля трещит, покрывается фирменными трещинами и разверзается под здоровяком, а во все стороны разлетаются камни и куски спрессованной земли.

 _Если присмотреться, можно даже различить слоистость пород, образовывавшихся в течение миллионов лет. Ого,_ — мельком задумывается Ирука.

Он и Гай переключаются на новый вид оружия, ногами запуская в голема куски камней — очень удобно, спасибо! — пока Сакура формирует печати земляного дзюцу.

Сначала ничего не происходит, но постепенно приближаются грохот и гул, земля стремительно раздвигается, проводя от реки до раскуроченной земли канал. Вода заполняет его с шумом, поток рвётся вперёд и заливает полигон. Раздаётся густое шипение, всё окутывает пар, запах горячих камней, влажной пыли, парилки.

Голем покрывается чёрной растрескавшейся коркой и почти печально свистит. Теперь на нём, потухшем и поникшем, хорошо заметно красное огненное клеймо. Ирука пробует приблизиться к нему и почему-то не встречает реакции — голем будто потерял к ним интерес, перевёл взгляд с окружавшего пара на облака, поднял голову и замер так к небу лицом.

Когда чакра Ируки соприкасается с узором на животе голема, печать вспыхивает, начинает пульсировать, и фигура голема сворачивается с треском, скручивается с тонким свистом, схлопывается в точку и исчезает.

_Фу-у-у-ух._

Они стоят, мокрые, ошпаренные, переглядываются.

— Хех.

— Ха-ха-хах.

— АХ-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! — Кушина вылезает из кустов, светясь идёт к ним, крепко обнимает, притягивая к себе Сакуру и Ируку, — Ну что, КОМАНДА?

— Ай, капитан, ух, слишком сильно.

— Терпи, казак, атаманом будешь!

— Товарищи, я так рад!! — Гай бросается обнять их всех одновременно, — Этот день будет вписан в анналы нашего прекрасного сообщества! Возможно, о нём даже будут слагать песни!

— Блин, отлично, Гай! Вот ты и займись, в следующий раз споёшь нам песню, а? — Кушина не прекращает довольно лыбиться, — ой, Сакура, а ты ведь сможешь тут всё поправить?

—… ? АХ ДА, — Сакуру застали врасплох, и она сначала таращит глаза, а потом быстро прибирает за собой разрушения, возвращая реку в первоначальное русло.

— Хотя это даже симпатично было, да ещё и уютный прудик получился…

— Ну-ну, вот выйдешь на пенсию, Сакура тебе сделает прудик. Будешь там разводить рыб, а я буду рыбачить, агась?

— А я, я что буду делать, капитан?

— А ты… Ты будешь _открывать ворота_!

— НУ КАПИТАН!!!

— Ахахахаха! Ну какая ж я юморная, как вам повезло со мной, ребята, а!

— Это правда, — соглашается Ирука.

— А ты не подлизывайся.

— Ну ладно, тогда не повезло! — смеётся Сакура.

— Получишь у меня!

— Но это уж на следующей тренировке, ладно?

— Ладно уж! Я добрая.

Они не спеша покидают площадку и устало расходятся по домам.

Утро этого дня кажется бесконечно далёким, а то, что было до него — совсем другой жизнью.

Удивительно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дочитал до этой главы! Я вижу какую-то активность, просмотры и лайки, и очень радуюсь.  
> Так же перед публикацией я стараюсь тщательно проверять текст, но какие-то глупые опечатки то и дело проскальзывают. Поэтому, если вдруг захотите мне на них указать — будет здорово, и я всё поправлю.  
> То же касается и самой истории. Я буду рада прочитать ваши мысли по этому поводу. Спасибо!)


	5. Шутка

Возвращаться домой не хочется.

Сакура замедляет шаг и решает пройти долгим путём: подняться в горку по липовой аллее, на смотровой площадке постоять и поглядеть на каменные лица 3-х Хокаге, спуститься к спальным районам мимо новой кафешки «Ичираку». _Может попробовать?_

Пахнет вкусно, специями и водорослями, от чана с лапшой идёт пар. 

— Заходи-заходи, красавица! Чего желаешь? — за стойкой хозяйствует деловитый дядечка, седоватые волосы, улыбчивые морщинки у глаз.

— Хммм. Что-то с рыбой?

—Будет сделано, дорогая! Садись, сейчас всё организуем! — гипер-приветливый, гипер-улыбчивый. Видимо, любит это дело и это место, свой образ жизни.

Большая ультрамариново-синяя пиала с бело-золотыми узорами. Жирный бульон. Не совсем то, что нужно вечером в летнюю жару. А может и наоборот — самое то.

Не терпится начать миссии с новой командой. И возможно отправиться даже куда-то подальше, куда-то на подольше. Быть в пути, в незнакомых городах, в засаде, в схватке. Лагерь у костра и ночная вахта в одиночестве. Это всё знакомо, это всё составляет часть её жизни.

А то, что ждет дома — кажется, больше нет.

Непонятно, когда всё стало таким.

Неприятным.

Напряженным.

Её отец часто ездит за товаром в родной город. И на всё большее время. Да, конечно, там старые связи, и скидки от знакомых поставщиков, и важные контакты… какие-то возможно слишком важные.

Это не то, что легко переносится матерью.

Это не то, что легко переносится Сакурой, когда всё напряжение выливается на неё. Когда потом мать бросается в какой-то подозрительный клуб по интересам, чтобы заполнить пустые вечера. И как возвращается с сумками, полными сомнительных отваров, трав, книг-откровений с обложками, где благостные старцы сидят у моря на фоне заката. Она обвешивает холодильник их цитатами и ездит на тренинги с фанатичным восторгом. Она говорит Сакуре, чтоб та не практиковала дзюцу дома, потому что от этого “плохая энергетика”.

_Кажется, это всё-таки секта._

_Там не одобряют стиль жизни шиноби, суровость устава и жестокость нравов. Там говорят, что мир ниндзя погубит их всех._

_Можно подумать, они не живут за счёт экономики военизированного поселения_ _«Коноха»._

Сакура выловила последний лист водорослей из супа и уже взялась за чашу, чтобы допить остатки бульона прямо через край. Остановилась. _Деревенщина, совсем про манеры забыла?_ Она недовольно покачала головой и взялась за ложку.

Рамен был хорош.

Вечер тоже. Улица была такой тихой и мирной, будто все живущие в окрестных домах безгранично счастливы. _Я знаю, это всё эффект тёплого закатного света. Увы._

— Ты пришла, руки помыла?

_Я пришла и постаралась не оставлять после себя глиняно-сажевых следов по дороге в душ._

— А какой, говоришь, будет ранг у твоих миссий?

— Пока не знаю. По-разному. Кушина известная куноичи, и мои напарники тоже сильны. Наверное С и В, если с заказами повезёт.

—Я всё-таки считаю, что не нужно с ними связываться. Миссий D-ранга вполне достаточно. Безопасно, а через 15 лет за выслугу дарят квартиру, чем плохо!

— Квартиру. Между полигоном и отделом по пыткам. Нет, спасибо.

— Ишь, какая разборчивая! А что тебе эти высокие ранги дадут? Вот оторвёт тебе однажды руку или ногу на этих твоих миссиях! А что, если станешь для них бесполезна, и все твои напарники тебя снова бросят?

_Бросят._

_Снова._

_Горло сжало. Чёрт, тупые реакции тела._

— И что это опять за синяки на пол-лица? Возьми у меня на полке пудру, не позорься!

— Это. Не. Позор. Это. Моя. Работа, — _нет, мне не обидно, нет, голос не дрожи, зараза._

— Работа тебе ребёночка не принесёт!

— Зачем бы мне..?! Так, хватит, — _скорее подняться к себе, к черту душ, схожу, когда она уснёт._

— Эти войнушки сделают тебя чудовищем!!

_Захлопнуть дверь._

_Отвратительно, обидно._

_Хотя бы в комнате я свободна от, да. Свободна, ага. Зачем я сюда вообще возвращаюсь? Глупая привычка и трусость._

_Может спокойно на краю леса у полигона поночевать пару недель? Ну, АНБУ придут задавать вопросы, конечно, но что они, не люди, что ли. Да… Надо собрать свиток походный. Только запасную зубную щётку купить._

Досада и мерзкий осадок на душе. Как грязные брызги на стекле — вроде не касаются напрямую твоей кожи, а всё равно неприятно.

_Медитировать. Очистить разум. Я — это не проекция других, не их ожидания. Я сама по себе, я — часть вселенной._

_Вдох. Выдох._

_Пустота._

_Фух._

_Вот так._

_Сегодня был хороший день. Мы сработались._

_Кушина такая крутая, и Ирука вроде норм. Гай этот потешный вообще. Надо в следующий раз спросить, может у него есть эта его чудо-ткань какого-то другого цвета. «Да, другого. Нет, зелёный хороший, но мне другой. Да, я точно уверена.»_

Она улыбнулась, представив их возможный диалог, и постаралась заснуть.

———

Просыпаться без будильника ранним утром хорошо. Мир ещё пустой, всё вокруг тихое. День впереди кажется огромным и полным возможностей.

Портить такой день совсем не хочется. Такой день стоит беречь, стоит сохранить его, не растратить на пустую суету, на мелкую злость.

_Кажется, сегодня будет тепло? Тогда можно надеть тот комбинезон с шортами._

Быстро умыться и на дверь комнаты повесить записку, чтоб не ждали до вечера.

_Лес. В лесу сейчас хорошо. Да, отличный план._

_Не помню, куда точно идти. Вроде за теми густыми дубами. Да._

Она вышла к давешнему озеру. Маленький деревянный причал. Но никакой лодки не видно. _Наверное, он специально сделан, чтоб сидеть и болтать ногами в воде. Да. Так и поступим._

_Становится жарко, надо убрать волосы._

_Вода прохладная, приятная. Блики слепят глаза. Можно откинуться на шершавые сухие доски причала. Облака. Вот бы на небе всегда были вот такие размеренные редкие облака. Синий с белым так хорошо сочетаются. Лес шуршит от ветра. Когда лежишь звуки слышатся иначе, ярче, глубже._

_Хрипящие такие звуки._

_!_

Она резко поднимает корпус, на всякий случай складывает часть печатей, хоть опасности и не чувствует.

— И чего ты не заходишь, милочка? — пёсья морщинистая морда, короткие лапы, внимательный взгляд.

— Паккун, здравствуй!

— Вообще, я бы так на твоём месте не лежал где попало беззаботно.

— Ну, я же знала, что это твоя территория. Прости, не взяла сегодня бутербродов, задумалась, — она сидит вполоборота и опирается на одну руку, выражение лица открытое и счастливое.

— Мда, подруга, ты, видимо, никогда не смотрела в грустные собачьи глаза. Ты меня вынуждаешь. Я тебе один раз покажу, и пусть это станет тебе уроком, — он отводит взгляд в сторону, а когда снова поворачивается к ней, его брови подняты вверх, морда вытянута и глаза глядят жалостливо. Он подходит, кладёт голову ей на колени и смотрит снизу вверх. Тяжело вздыхает…

— Ла-а-адно-ладно, сдаюсь, я поняла!! Прости меня, о великий мастер манипуляций, я признаю свою ошибку.

— То-то же. Не заставляй меня повторять. А теперь пойдём в дом, напою тебя чаем, бестолочь.

— Эй-эй, ты говори, да не заговаривайся! — она демонстративно, чуть-чуть, для приличия негодует.

Идёт следом за бодро и деловито бегущим псом.

_Как тут всё просто._

Дом деревянный, старый. Широкая веранда. Кусты сирени рядом. Папоротники в тени. Береза.

— Ты здесь живёшь? Ого.

— Ага, мы. Со стаей.

— И ты нас познакомишь когда-нибудь?

— А ты хочешь? Вообще-то я думал тебя для себя придержать, нечего их баловать такими милыми девицами.

— Ах ты маленький льстец! Продолжай.

Разговаривая, они проходят на кухню. Из-за деревьев света падает не много, комната в полумраке. Пахнет старым деревом и сушёными травами.

“Напою чаем” — это Паккун громко сказал. Его маленькими лапами ещё можно нажать кнопку на чайнике, но вот налить воду в кружку уже сложнее. Сакуре приходится хозяйничать самой. Она кидает пакетик эрл грея в старую кружку, расписанную глазурью: серо-зелёные листья, бледно-сиреневые цветы. На кромке скол: шершавый молочный фаянс.

Паккун продолжает:

— Ну парни-то ладно, с ними я ещё справлюсь. Но вот босс может быть суров. Людям с ним сложно обычно.

— Босс?

— Ага, ну да. Наш вожак. Но он с остальными на какой-то грязной миссии ещё пару дней будет. Так что нам никто не помешает, — смотрит на неё вверх из-под бровей, отчего кожа на лбу морщинится складками. Подскакивает и садится на колени, — Знаешь, я, хоть и хорошо веду человеческие разговоры, но всё-таки пёс.

— Хм-м-м-м, что же это зна-а-а-ачит, даже не представляю… — его голова тёплая, шёрстка мягкая.

— Самые чувствительные, из приличных, точки — за ушами и на шее под челюстью.

— Кажется, я почти поняла намёк! Так ты тактильный пёс? — она зарывается пальцами в шерсть, поглаживает.

— Все мы, такова уж природа. Да у людей также, только они маскируются и стесняются. Глупость, конечно, с вашей стороны.

— И это не единственная и не самая страшная наша глупость!

— Но ты, вроде, получше многих. Снимаю свою воображаемую шляпу. Кстати, можешь приходить к нам в дом, когда захочешь. Только сначала кликни меня, чтоб я предупредил остальных.

— Ого. А как кликнуть?

— Ты свистеть умеешь? Вот, почувствуй мою чакру, вот там за ухом сильный канал.. Запомни. Теперь введи свою. М-м-м, тёпленькая. А сейчас просто настройся на меня и свистни.

Сакура складывает губы трубочкой и издаёт слабый жалкий свист, скорее просто сипло выдыхает воздух. Кривит недовольно лицо.

— Мда-а-а-а… — Пак качает головой, не поднимая головы с её колен.

— Ну а что! Сам как-будто каждый день насвистываешь!

— Справедливо. Ладно, на самом деле и того хватит. Я услышу-почую и приду. Гостьей будешь.

— Ух ты. Спасибо за доверие, — Сакуре от этого это удивительно и приятно, — нет, правда, спасибо.

— Да что там, пустяки. Тебе доверять не сложно. Кстати, печенье хочешь?

— Спрашиваешь!

— Тогда сама возьми, вон в серванте, правая дверца.

— Всё самой, всё самой… — по-свойски вздыхает Сакура.

Сервант почти пустой. На полке открытая пачка подзатвердевшего овсяного печенья, в углу картонная коробка поваренной соли. По центру полки лежит толстый диск, завёрнутый в тонкую желтоватую бумагу, на этикетке мелкие иероглифы. Из надорванного края упаковки немного высыпались тёмные листья чая. _Пуэр?_

Сакура достала печенье и макнула его в чай, чтобы оно хоть немного размягчилось.

Паккун тем временем развалился на полу, оперевшись на одну переднюю лапу и вытянув заднюю. Он замер на секунду, будто задумавшись, а потом повернул голову к ней:

— Кстати, ты знаешь, почему псы лижут яйца?

— … не уверена, что готова к такой информации…

— Потому что МОГУТ. Аха-ха-ха-ха-кха! — и он хрипло и довольно смеётся, похрюкивая, валяясь кверху животом и радостно подрыгивая лапами.

Она сначала прыскает от нелепости шутки, но, в невозможности сдержаться рядом с довольно покашливающим мопсом, тоже заливается смехом.

Печенье, которое она забыла вытащить из чая, размякает, разламывается пополам и плюхается обратно в кружку. Сакура смотрит на это пару секунд, осознавая, и снова беззаботно смеётся.

——————

Какаши со сворой возвращаются с миссии, потёртые, усталые, злые как собаки.

— Паккун, тут что, был человек? И давно ты стал водить к нам людей? — Какаши кидает на стол авоську с продуктами.

— Ну вот, сейчас начнётся: «Кто-о-о сидел на моём стуле»…

— …

— Ты вечно на своих ассасинских миссиях. Знаешь же, как я их не люблю. А тут в одиночестве постоянно сидеть тоже скучно. Да и она, человек, неплохая такая, нормальная. И даже смеялась над моей шуткой, ха-ха!

— Что? — Он выкладывает продукты в холодильник. Голос не звучит заинтересовано, но его любопытство проявляется уже в самом факте вопроса.

— Ага. Той дурацкой, про яйца.

Какаши остановился взглядом на псе, в удивлении наклонил голову на бок.

— Ага, то-то и оно! Вообще, думал её вам не показывать, жадность всё-таки. Но я вас слишком люблю. Она может ещё зайдёт, я пригласил, — пёс повертелся вокруг себя, устраиваясь на круглом вязаном паласе, — Так что не набрасывайтесь, если придёт тощая барышня. Она пахнет почти как я. Ну, может чуть хуже… А, у неё ещё волосы дикого цвета, такого… как у моих подушечек…

Какаши поворачивается, подходит:

— Дай лапу.

— Эй, я тебе не какой-нибудь там…

— Паккун, покажи свои подушечки.

Пёс вздыхает и вытягивает вперёд лапу, Какаши наклоняется и рассматривает.

— Розовые.

— А, точно, розовые. Как жвачка.

Какаши поднимает с пола волос:

— Это её?

Паккун принюхивается:

— Да, смотри-ка, её. Разбросала тут свои волосы, ишь.

Какаши задумчиво наматывает длинный волос на палец. Возникает воспоминание яркого дня, бутылки, проламывающей две деревянные стенки, и яростный поток ругательств. _О. Ого._

— Паккун, хочешь творожка?

— Ты чего это такой щедрый, м-м-м..?

— Бери, пока дают.

— Ок, босс.


	6. Сила и слабость

Коршун немного неловко приземляется рядом с ней, обдавая Сакуру потоком тёплого вечернего воздуха.

Она сидит на скамейке в парке, сгрызая одну за одной крабовые палочки, привычно оттягивая время до возвращения домой. Поворачивает голову к новому соседу и видит, что одно его крыло немного топорщится, складывается не до конца.

— Эй, дружок, с тобой всё в порядке? — Сакура присматривается, но птица не выглядит раненой или страдающей, спокойно сидит, лениво прикрыв глаза полупрозрачными веками. На лапе как всегда болтается маленький свиток: по казённой красной полоске вдоль кромки понятно, что это из главного штаба.

— Сейчас, погоди немного, — Сакура просит коршуна, вытаскивает из упаковки очередную крабовую палочку, откусывает кусочек и кладёт его перед птицей.

— Вот. Ты такое ешь? Хочешь?

Коршун на шуршание обёртки наклонил голову, моргнул пару раз, подошёл ближе и посмотрел сверху вниз на бело-розовую мякоть сомнительного рыбного продукта. Потом быстрым движением подцепил это клювом, подбросил и, перехватив в воздухе одним махом проглотил.

— Ну, вот и хорошо! — Сакура удовлетворённо соединяет ладони, — Молодец. А теперь давай посмотрим, что ты принёс.

Она отвязывает свиток и тянется за остатками крабовой палочки, чтобы накрошить её коршуну. Но тот резко и сильно взмахивает крыльями, поднимаясь немного в воздух, когтями перехватывает угощение и немедленно, хоть и немного кренясь, взлетает вверх. На ладони Сакуры остаются царапины.

Она задирает голову и слегка скептично кидает ему вслед:

— Это значит, что мы теперь друзья? Или нет..?

На официальном бланке спешным невнятным почерком написано:

Распоряжение № 628.

Команда Узумаки. Сбор в 5:30 на 2-м КПП. В-ранг. Детали у капитана.

Всегда Ваш

Главный Штаб

П.С. птицу не кормить.

_А. Ну упс._

Она закидывает ногу на ногу и начинает нервно покачивать ступнёй. Так.

Миссия В-класса. Так-то они самые интересные. D — слишком лёгкие, класса А и тем более S — обычно мясорубка между очень, невероятно, неприлично сильными шиноби, которые выходят в поле и кидают друг в друга оскорбления и дзюцу до тех пор, пока один не упадёт от потери крови. Или самообладания.

В-класс интереснее. Враг не так силён. Но хитер. Обычно эти миссии требуют вдумчивости, маскировки и стратегии, нахрапом не возьмёшь.

Не скажешь “мой путь ниндзя — никогда не отступать!” или, проще говоря, “я выбью из тебя всю дурь!” Нет, твой путь ниндзя затаиться и выжидать, притворяться и шпионить, чтобы выбрать нужный момент — и потом только, если повезёт — “выбивать дурь.” Что бы это ни значило.

Полшестого утра, трава ещё в росе, команда стоит на границе Конохи. Утро тех голубых и молочных цветов, когда кажется, что нет ничего чище и прозрачней в мире, что так и выглядит хрустальность.

Сакуре красиво и странно. От непривычного волнения она не знает, что ей хочется сейчас больше: рукоприкладствовать или нервно похихикивать. Впрочем, одно другому не мешает.

Ирука позёвывает, Гай стоит в сиянии и блеске — как отполированная статуя в центре города, прикасаясь к которой загадывают желание. Кушина обводит всех взглядом, вглядывается в лица.

— Ну что, вы готовы?

— Да, капитан! — выкрикивает Гай, произносит Ирука, осторожно кивает Сакура.

_Это у них обычай такой? Мне кажется я слышала обмен подобными фразами в мультсериале._

— Прежде всего у меня есть одно дело, ага. Глядите, — Кушина выставляет вперёд руку, сосредотачивается и на её ладони проступает рисунок: треугольник, в который вписан летящий стриж. Печать. Немного светится красноватым из-под чёрного контура.

Сакура сосредоточенно наблюдает, испытывая одновременно благоговение и зависть.

_Управление печатями это всё-таки магия._

— А теперь подставляйте руки, — Кушина поочередно с каждым из них соединяет ладони, после чего у всех появляется такой же рисунок: сначала чернильно-чёрный, но постепенно впитывающийся в кожу и блекнущий до синевато-сизого.

Ладонь пощипывает. Если провести пальцем по контуру рисунка, то почувствуешь, какой он тёплый.

— Вот и всё. Теперь мы с вами связаны, так-то! А-а-а… надеюсь ваши родители не против татуировок..? — с запозданием соображает Кушина, — Если у вас есть родители, конечно, ха-ха-ха!

Ребята молча смотрят на неё. Никто не отвечает, не зная, в сущности, что сказать. Утро ещё слишком раннее, чтобы успеть среагировать на стандартную чёрную шутку родом из раздевалки джонинов.

 _«А, возможно это было слишком»,_ — снова не сразу соображает капитан, — _«наверное Минато был прав и 2-й кофе был лишним. Что ж.»_

Кушина быстро заканчивает с рефлексией и продолжает:

— Так вот! Когда вы почувствуете покалывание в руке, сосредоточьтесь на кисти и направьте туда немного своей чакры — так мы сможем общаться на большом расстоянии, быстро и беззвучно. То, что отправляет один, узнают все.

— А-а-а…

— Это отличный вопрос! — Кушина поднимает палец вверх и смотрит Гая, который успел только произнести один звук, — Да, Гай, тебе придётся использовать врата для того, чтобы принять сообщение. Пожалуйста, поработай над тем, чтобы открывать их точечно на отдельную часть тела — так будет быстрее и удобнее.

Все остальные выглядят не слишком удивлёнными нововведениями, но Сакура заинтригована.

_Чёрт, эти штучки с печатями такие занятные!_

Она хочет узнать больше. Возможно, она хочет узнать всё.

_Это так круто. И полезно. И красиво. И Кушина такая крутая. И красивая._

_Чёрт._

Они отправляются в городок на западе, ближе к столице. Ближе к столице, значит ближе к деньгам, а значит ближе и к теневым сторонам жизни. Местная полиция работает, конечно. Вроде. Как-то. Вне специализированных деревень, конечно, тоже есть шиноби, хотя и не сильные, в среднем уровня генина, редко, кто особо элитные, чунины. Хотя, конечно, по сравнению с обычными людьми они кажутся супергероями. Отчего привилегированные зазнайки из окружения даймё, охраняемые десятком не самых гордых джонинов, надуваются ещё большим самодовольством.

Но Коноха бы не существовала, если б полиция и армия справлялись без неё.

По дороге Кушина вводит их в курс дела.

Им предстоит работать со схемой тёмной, давней и мутной. Происшествия не так часты, чтобы бросаться в глаза, но систематичны и оттого неприятно нервируют.

Из следственного изолятора пропадают задержанные. Очевидно, что это не самая защищённая группа населения, и мало кого заботит, что с ними происходит. Но родственников пропавших становится всё больше, их ропот уже различим, и администрации даймё теперь неудобно его не замечать. Конечно, пропажа заключённых — дело тюремной и полицейской систем. Но они как-то аккуратно всегда ускользают и от ответа, и от вопроса, и в целом не сговорчивы.

Ирука неодобрительно кривит рот от услышанной информации и шумно выдыхает, на что Кушина понимающе нерадостно усмехается:

— Всё так. Нужно выяснить, знает ли что-то глава местной полиции.

— И просто так он ничего не расскажет, верно? — склоняет голову на бок Гай.

— Ага, это вряд ли.

Они останавливаются недалеко от границы города и Кушина выкладывает план:

— Итак, отдел полиции. Один внутри: Ирука, ты будешь кротом. У тебя неплохое гендзюцу, хорошо для маскировки. Твоя задача следить за действиями, контактами, реакциями. Днём ты присутствуешь в качестве ассистента начальника отдела, а ночью наблюдаешь за неофициальной активностью. Обо всей информации сообщай нам каждые 3 часа.

— Понял, капитан. Я постараюсь, — улыбается заверительно.

— Сакура, у тебя главная роль в нашей легенде: ты выглядишь достаточно беззащитной, это очень хорошо.

— Я вовсе не беззащитная, я могу…! — Сакура напрягается, готовится спорить и привычно доказывать, что она сильная, что не нужно её недооценивать.

— Ну-ка, цыц! Не перебивай! — Кушина уже знакомым жестом уверенности упирает руки в бока. Сакура осекается, супится.

— Так вот. Прости, но тебе _придётся_ действовать через феминность, мы только используем то, какой ты _кажешься_ безобидной.

Сакура сжимает губы, хмурится. Её роль в миссии такая? Неужели всё опять по-старому. Возражения и обида поднимаются у неё в груди.

Кушина опережает:

— Я знаю, как это бесит. Поверь, _я знаю_. Даже в мире шиноби, где кто угодно может обладать силой, живы стереотипы… — она с досадой смотрит в сторону, — Образ сильной женщины просто не укладывается в некоторые тупые головы. Это отвратительно, да. Но зато мы можем использовать это — наше преимущество в том, что все думают, будто мы слабы, — Кушина вздыхает в конце. Кажется, она сама внутри не может смириться с таким положением вещей в мире. Разумом понимает, как с этим работать. Но в душе негодует.

— Но как же потом… — Сакура думает о моменте задержания преступников, о том, что притворяться слабенькой, пока все активно действуют, будет невыносимо.

— А вот потом, когда мы всё узна-а-аем — тогда можешь не сдерживаться. Пусть все охренеют. Покажешь им всем! —Кушина напутственно хлопает Сакуру по плечу. Непосредственность Кушины располагает и разряжает обстановку.

Сакура смеётся:

— Ну, разве что так! Это меня устроит, пожалуй, спасибо, — улыбается милой невинной улыбочкой. Кушина довольно усмехается, а Гай хлопает глазами от такой резкой смены интонации.

Они с Ирукой слушают разговор двух девушек не вмешиваясь, хорошо понимая, что не всё знают — не обо всех аспектах, не обо всех сложностях жизни куноичи — и просто молча внимают, узнают, как всё выглядит с другой стороны.

— Гай, будешь приманкой. Ты сильнее всех физически и меньше всего риск, что они смогут нанести тебе вред. И на случай, если у них есть что-то против шиноби, что-то, сдерживающее чакру — на твоих способностях это не скажется. Но придётся какое-то время подставляться, не раскрывать себя. Это сложно, но ты обязан придержать гордость бойца до тех пор, пока мы не получим всю информацию.

— Я понял, уважаемая Кушина! Это ничего, я не подведу. По-настоящему сильный человек не боится показаться слабым!

_Такой блистательный, такой уверенный. Удивительно! Я бы тоже хотела так._

День.

Ирука подходит к главному отделению полиции, на ходу складывая знаки руками, чтоб покрыть ближайший километр лёгким гендзюцу: он ассистент начальника уже 2 года, свой в доску абсолютно для всех, по выходным с ребятами любит зависать в караоке-баре. Все в здании моргают, привыкая к новым внушённым воспоминаниям пару секунд. Ирука стоит на входе и оповещает:

— Ребят, я сигаретами, не скучайте!

— Да-да, уже начали, проваливай, ага, — добродушно бурчат из отдела ему в спину.

В переулке неподалёку Сакура с Гаем уже начали разыгрывать сцену: она — приехавшая на экскурсию дочка богатея, а он — задолжавшая местному игровому салону шпана, наседает на неё, требуя, согласно легенде, конечно денег. Но тут бравый, согласно легенде, Ирука вовремя выворачивает из-за угла, чтобы явить собой закон.

Скрутив руки Гая за спиной, он вводит его в отделение, за ним семенит возмущённо причитающая Сакура.

— Ого, да ты с уловом, — тянет дежурный, ухмыляясь образу намакияженной и модно приодетой Сакуре — она под лёгким дзюцу модного перевоплощения, разумеется.

— Ни дня без доброго дела, ты меня знаешь! — хмыкает Ирука.

Пока на Гая составляют протокол, Сакура в слезах (почти не поддельных слезах, но от возмущения своей стереотипной ролью), истерично выкрикивает:

— У моей матери связи на полстраны! У меня психологическая травма! Я хочу, чтобы этот ушлёпок поскорее оказался за решёткой!

Следовать раздражённо поворачивается к ней, но Ирука из-за угла быстро накладывает новый слой гендзюцу, и полицейский тогда заверяет:

— Всё сделаем в лучшем виде, гражданочка. Хотите присесть на диван, может кофе?

_Гендзюцу это чертовски удобно, Умино Ирука, спасибо большое._

Сакура откидывается на спинку дивана, под нервно-встревоженным бегающим взглядом маскирует осмотр и фиксацию в памяти входов и выходов из помещения.

Вечер.

Гай ожидает в камере СИЗО.

Ирука сидит за столом, склонив голову над протоколами (которые он наугад взял из архива) и следит за действиями начальника. Наблюдает, как к тому подходит один из следователей, передаёт досье:

— К недавно поступившему возможно требуется _особый_ подход, — и шеф смотрит дело, кивает и соглашается. Ирука прикасается к печати на ладони и шлёт волну: **"Кажется что-то происходит. Готовьтесь"** , Гай в камере расслабляет мышцы, а Сакура наоборот напрягается, наблюдая за входами-выходами из здания, старательно вслушивается. 

Шаги. Шаги. Грохот металла двери. Грубый оклик. Шуршание. Удар. Падение. Удар, удар.

Сакура слышит только отдельные звуки, и очень, очень злится.

_Это отвратительно, это неправильно. Ведь Гай один бы разметал весь отдел, так какого черта они тут должны…!_

Терпеть, зная, что кому-то из её команды сейчас причиняют боль, пусть и несущественную для шиноби, оказывается сложным. Её губы злобно морщатся, тело начинает дрожать. Кушина чувствует это и дотрагивается до её руки. Сакура оглядывается в злости, но Кушина лишь качает головой с сочувственным лицом.

_«Да, Сакура. Я понимаю. Они поплатятся.»_

Сакура шумно выдыхает, вспоминая, как смирять злость, как откладывать её на потом.

К этому времени где-то внутри дверь захлопывается, шаги приближаются, 2 фигуры выходят на улицу, держат между собой ещё одну, помятую, сгорбленную, заталкивают в автозак.

_Спокойствие. Спокойствие. Спорим, у них очень забавно хрустнут рёбра. Да, наверняка. Хорошо._

Ирука незаметной тенью остаётся следить за отделением.

Машина заводится и выезжает из города, и Кушина с Сакурой быстрыми, лёгкими прыжками следуют за ней.

Поздний вечер.

В 25 километрах от города старое здание тюрьмы, стены ограждения из серого, крошащегося по краям бетона густо обмотаны колючей проволокой. Автозак останавливается на КПП, из будки выходит дежурный, Гай слышит, как тот спрашивает:

— Ну, сколько там ещё нужно?

— С этим как раз набралось. Можно выводить остальных, сегодня сдадим, завтра уже деньги получим, — а это, видимо, водитель — тот следователь — ответил, высунувшись из окна.

Машина проезжает во внутренний двор, разворачивается задом к чёрному ходу из здания, оттуда начинают выталкивать других заключённых— помятых, сгорбленных, зыркающих — сразу в обитый решётками кузов автозака, где всё это время продолжает сидеть, ждать, наблюдать Гай.

И снова их куда-то везут, всё дальше от цивилизации.

“ **Ирука, обстановка?”**

“ **После закрытия отдела начальник позвонил кому-то, сейчас перескажу: «Принимайте дюжину, да, сегодня. Здоровяки. Ну коне-е-е-чно. Конечно, обижаешь!»”**

“ **Ясно, спасибо. Продолжай наблюдать, на случай, если это обманный манёвр. Мы с Сакурой всё так же на преследовании.”**

Ночь, ещё 30 км от города.

Стоянка во внутреннем дворе придорожной гостиницы. Следователь берёт номер на ночь. Хозяин, записывая что-то в гостевую книгу:

— Сегодня как обычно?

— Да, в 4:30.

Половину ночи ничего не происходит. Напряжённое ожидание.

Сакура шлёт сигнал:

“ **Гай, как ты там?”**

“ **Приём, приём, Всё в порядке".**

“ **Ты там на курорте что ли, в порядке всё у него!” — подключается Кушина.**

“ **Даю слово! Условия не такие ужасные и ребята тут неплохие!”**

“ **Смотри, привыкнешь, переселим тебя навсегда в автозак.”**

“ **Как прикажете, капитан!”**

“ **Ладно, ясно всё с тобой. Отбой.”**

Закрытая, прочно обитая железом деревянная повозка заезжает во двор гостиницы.

_Ага. Так, что теперь._

Из укрытий Кушина и Сакура следят, как всех заключённых переводят из машины в повозку, подталкивая в спины, дёргая за цепи наручников. Гай там же, со всеми — сгорбленный, согласно легенде, смотрящий в землю. Человек, управляющий повозкой, пересчитывает всех погруженных, подытоживает:

— Вот, за 12, по старому тарифу, — протягивает толстый конверт.

— Скоро заканчивается сезон, в следующем месяце улов будет меньше.

— Обычный сигнал тогда по факту?

— Да, недель через 5. Наберу около 7, может 9.

— Ты всё равно наш лучший поставщик. На связи.

Гай вслушивается.

“ **Капитан, приём, вы слышали? «Наш», «лучший». Следовательно есть и другие!”**

“ **Да. Видать большая схема. Будет разматывать клубок до конца”**

Автозак разворачивается в сторону города, и Кушина посылает за ним на всякий случай клона. Повозка тоже выдвигается, но следует в противоположном направлении, съезжает на просёлочную дорогу — за ней следит оригинал Кушины. Сакура остаётся наблюдать за гостиницей.

Наблюдать, изнывая от нетерпения, закипая от жажды действия.

Но рациональное внутри сдерживает: _Нужно быть профессиональной._

На что горячая темпераментная часть шипит: _Да вот же они уже, надо брать прямо сейчас!_

Рациональное успокаивает: _Лучше выждать, чтобы отследить все звенья этой цепочки, а потом взять их всех._

Горячая голова взрывается: _Аарггххх, как же это всё бесит!!_

Рациональное: _Ты хочешь лучшего мира или нет?_

Горячая, недовольно: ... _да._

Рациональная: _Ну вот и всё тогда. терпи._

Горячая: _… ты иногда такая холодная сука._

Рациональная: _Но ты без меня никуда._

Горячая: _Однажды я пойму, как тебя вырубить._

Рациональная: _Боюсь, это самодеструктивно._

Горячая: _ХУЕКТИВНО!_

Рациональное вздыхает.

Губа Сакуры дёргается.

Вдох. Выдох. Сидим. Ждём. Вот так.

Утро.

Кушина затаилась. Повозка подъезжает к старому шахтёрскому посёлку. По периметру ходит несколько гражданских с винтовками. Передвижения видимо закончились, всех похищенных выводят из повозки и к наручникам на их руках добавляются кандалы на ногах. На площадь выгоняется ещё десяток таких же бедолаг, только гораздо более потёртых, грязно-серых от пыли с пятнами буро-коричневого… видимо кровь.

И тут она чувствует что-то другое. Не принадлежащее миру гражданских, более знакомое. Чужая чакра, расслабленная, вальяжная, льётся из дозорной башни.

_Значит охрана в итоге серьёзнее, что ж молодцы. Территория большая, кто-то ещё может скрываться внутри. И, если вдруг что заметят, успеют послать предупреждение своему руководству, тогда концы снова спрячутся в воду. Этого допустить нельзя. Значит нужно перекрыть все пути... барьер второго уровня должен подойти._

“ **Ребята, тут шиноби. Возможно, несколько и мне понадобится помощь. Отправьте клонов на задержание наших гражданских объектов, а сами ко мне. Я начну расставлять печати для барьера, чтоб никто не сбежал, и буду ждать вас. Передаю координаты. Погнали.”**

“ **Капитан, может мне стоит помочь вам?”**

“ **Ты, Гай, сиди пока тихо, следуя легенде.”**

Кушина начала оббегать периметр, вдавливая в землю печати с чакрой средней силы.

Чёерт видимо накладывание печати 2-го уровня слишком заметные, буду знать.

Мимолётный свист сзади, и она быстро с кувырком ныряет в сторону. На месте оставленной только что печати раскуроченная земля — успевает только заметить она, как в её голову уже снова что-то летит — она из ножен на бедре выхватывает тонкий длинный кинжал и отводит в сторону выпад. Через секунду что-то сильно, едко царапает её предплечье, проносясь мимо в сторону, откуда прилетела угроза.

_Ах, значит орудие на дальнюю дистанцию на цепи, ладно. Но блин как-то сильно саднит. Неужели яд._

Размытый силуэт мелькает сбоку и снова приближается что-то, теперь она успевает рассмотреть — к длинной цепи крепится плотный моток колючей проволоки, обёрнутый густо вокруг какого-то, видимо, утяжелителя.

_Хаха, серьёзно? Вы похищаете зеков и орудуете колючей проволокой? Нет, правда? Кошмар, у злодеев никакой фантазии._

Плечо саднит и колет всё сильнее.

_Ладно, макать колючую проволоку в яд — это немного изобретательно, черти._

Кушина чувствует, как начинает замедляться и уклоняться от выпадов слегка заторможенно.

 _Ах вы трусы, ну покажитесь мне на глаза_!

Она прикладывает обе руки к земле, покрывая узором площадь вокруг неё размером со стадион. Теперь она точно чувствует, где находится противник.

_Так-то!_

И тут сверху что-то взрывается.

Сакура мчится к заданным координатам.

“ **Ирука, я вперёд, не буду тебя ждать.”**

“ **Да, конечно, я догоню.”**

Она приближается и видит полупрозрачный зеленоватый купол.

_Ага, значит Кушина уже поставила барьер. Но почему не просигналила?_

Под потолком купола собирается черно-коричневый дым.

_Это не плану._

“ **Капитан?”**

…

“ **Гай?”**

…

_Так. Что это значит._

Ирука подключается:

“ **Сакура, что происходит?”**

“ **Барьер поставлен, внутри дым, они не выходят на связь.”**

“ **Это плохо, ох. Возможно барьер перекрывает сигнал, и поэтому мы их не слышим.**

“ **Что делать тогда, как... Попасть внутрь?”**

“ **Возможно печати, которые ставила Кушина для барьера, смогут образовать связь с нашими меткам, раз они все содержат её чакру, и тогда мы сможем войти. Но нужно найти хотя бы одну печать.”**

“ **А как они могут выглядеть?”**

“ **Я не знаю. Возможно что-то светящееся. Или что-то узорчатое. Или что-то с тусклым следом чакры.”**

“ **Охуенно конкретно! Ладно. Спасибо. Начну обходить периметр. Отбой.”**

“ **Буду через 15 минут. До связи.”**

Сакура бежит вдоль завесы переливающейся стены, вглядываясь в землю. Или в воздух. Или в деревья.

_Да где, блядь, это вообще может быть._

Рука начинает теплеть.

_Неужели близко?_

Как в детской игре “Тепло-холодно” она отслеживает возрастающее тепло в руке, высматривая зацепку.

_Так, так, стала остывать, неужели пробежала мимо?_

Она возвращается и пытается уловить ту точку, где максимально тепло. Руками раздвигает в стороны травы и крапиву — _сука, ну хоть ты не жалься, сейчас не до тебя. Капитан, а нельзя было в более приятном месте печать поставить?_ — и находит среди лопухов переплетённые на земле зигзаги, образующие квадрат.

_Ага. Тепло всё-таки._

Она аккуратно, осторожно прикладывает ладонь к печати и прислушивается к ощущениям.

_Ну, земля пыльная. Мда._

Тогда она добавляет чакры, пытаясь направить сигнал так же, как когда они переговариваются. В ушах раздаётся звон.

_Надеюсь, это значит что сработало, а не то, что меня сейчас этот барьер нарежет на кусочки. Так, какую часть тела мне не жалко? Возможно начнём с левого мизинца, он не во всех знаках используется._

Она аккуратно подносит палец к барьеру, на всякий случай заранее морщась. Но тот проходит спокойно.

_Уф!_

“ **Ирука, кажется сработало. Я здесь”** , — она отсылает координаты.

“ **Принял, я в 5 минутах.”**

“ **Супер! Тогда я захожу.”**

Дым впереди. Внезапный грохот. Оседающая пыль. Голоса и крики.

_Скорее._

Она мчится вперёд, скрывая чакру. Начинает различать знакомый, и, кажется, достаточно активный, совсем не умирающий голос. Спор?

— Я кому сказала не высовываться?

— Но, капитан, позвольте, этот взрыв…

— И что?? Может, это я его устроила!

— Прошу прощения, я просто переживал и решил…

— Ты что, не доверяешь моим силам, а? Моим командирским приказам? Ты думаешь, я что, просто для красоты тут прогуливаюсь с вами? А?

— Нет, что вы, капитан, я не ставлю под сомнение, но возможно понадобилась бы помощь!

— А ты помнишь, что Сакура сказала на первой наше встрече?

— … прошу простить, нет, я не совсем…

— Она сказала: «СЕБЕ ПОМОГИ!»

— Капитан!..

— Ну ладно-ладно, ты, на самом деле, благородно поступил, всё равно этот взрыв тут всю конспирацию порушил… Но вообще-то, при других обстоятельствах, мог и всю операцию завалить! Так что аккуратнее со свои великодушием всё-таки, ладно?

— Вы абсолютно правы, капитан Кушина, благодарю! Это бесценный урок! О, вы так мудры, так бесконечно проницательны!

— Ну, всё-всё, хватит, пылкий ты наш, ничего, проехали. Но! Как закончим, за неподчинение пробежишь 200 кругов по периметру барьера.

— Ох, капитан, благодарю великодушно, я конечно, я с удовольствием..!

По мере приближения Сакура слышала, как голос Кушины смягчается и становится всё более и более довольным. В стороне лежала пара сильно помятых шиноби, связанных их же цепью с колючей проволокой, зыркали они недовольно, злобно и как-то даже немного обижено.

_Обиделись за то, что их победили? Хм, мило._

**“Ребята, как обстановка? Я внутри купола.”**

**“Всё чики-пуки, подтягивайся к нам."**

— А, и кто-нибудь, пошлите одного клона за барьер, пусть передаст остальным своим, чтоб сюда доставили задержанных. Снимать защиту я пока не буду, вдруг ещё кто-то вылезет и захочет устроить сюрприз. Но, по идее, всё чисто, я пока дралась почти всю территорию прощупала. А этот тут всё порушил! — Кушина ерошит эти раздражающе безупречные (всё ещё, несмотря на всю прошедшую ночь), волосы Гая и те, наконец, приходят в некоторый беспорядок.

— Кушина, Гай, вы как? — подлетает обеспокоенный Ирука.

— Вполне неплохо размялись, спасибо за беспокойство! Да это слабаки, даже яд какой-то несерьёзный.

— Яд? Это может быть опасно, нужно скорее в госпиталь!

— Да не-е-е. Я его уже расщепила.

— Но как?

— А это мой секретик. Но вы так не пытайтесь делать, у вас, ну, нутро другое. Это, скажем, врождённое, — она повела носом и несколько раз по-собачьи почесала рукой за ухом.

— Вы удивительная! — вскрикивает в чистом восхищении Гай.

— Да ладно. И вообще, тебе сегодня ночью больше досталось.

Сакура видит синяк на пол-лица Гая и намеревается подойти, но Ирука, внезапно, быстрее.

— Ты как?

— Во мне пышет сила жизни! — большой палец вверх, улыбка с потёками крови из разорванной губы.

— Ладно-ладно, это-то ты мы знаем, — вздыхает облегченно, смеётся. Видимо, Ирука тоже всё это время волновался, но задвигал переживания назад во имя успеха миссии.

— Дорогой товарищ, неужто ты тревожился обо мне?

— Ты что, дурак? Тут все волновались о тебе!!!

— Ооо, оооо..!! — переполненный чувствами Гай просто сияет и смахивает сентиментальные слёзы.

— Ну вы смешные, пацаны! — смеётся Кушина и хлопает обоих по плечам.

— Да, может только капитан не волновалась, она кремень, — от радости решается даже пошутить Ирука.

— ТАК, я смотрю тут кто-то разговорился, блин!

— О, сила команды! — Гай вскрикивает отчаянно-радостно и сгребает их в объятья, выдавливая из них глухие звуки затруднённого дыхания.

Сакура с облегчением садится на коробку с динамитом неподалёку от шахты и размышляет, стоит ли им перед дорогой в Коноху отдохнуть. Смотрит на всё ещё крепко сжатых в объятиях ребят и тихо улыбается. Потом достаёт из свитка 4 походные кружки, надрывает 4 пакетика, высыпая порошок в кружки, складывает печати простенького водяного дзюцу и заливает кипятком быстрорастворимое какао.


	7. Лёгкость

Сакура проснулась в неудобной искривлённой позе: голова сползла с подушки, шея изогнута под резким углом, нога свисает с кровати. Пару минут она осознавала себя в пространстве, попыталась встать. В шее хрустнуло. Она повела плечами, пытаясь разогнать зажим в шейных и плечевых мышцах, но только сильнее почувствовала только напряжённый узел.

Её тело жаждало движения. Несмотря на физический дискомфорт, чувство было приятно будоражащим. Спустя несколько месяцев апатичного желания _ничего_ в её жизни снова забурлило, зашевелилось что-то. Стремление жить, ощущение того, что мир велик и непознаваем, что возможностей и дорог так много, а сил — как будто бы — хватит на всё, и будто можно жить вечно и исследовать мир бесконечно. А задумываться о том, что это ощущение не совсем корректно отражает действительность… пока не нужно.

Всего полторы недели, как события начали вертеться вокруг неё быстрее и ярче, и она ещё не привыкла к этому, ещё не осознала, что начала возвращается к себе — той, прежней, которая когда-то была живой, которая нравилась самой себе. И последовательное возвращение полного спектра чувств — даже если и физически неприятных — накрывало эйфорией. Она живая, живая, снова. Вот она, её жизнь, её собственная, только её, единственное, что на самом деле у неё есть. И хочется прочувствовать её полностью. Не упустить ни капли, поглотить целиком, ощутить собой весь мир

Поэтому она была довольна. В голове крутились яркие образы пережитого недавно: миссия с новой, чудаковатой и, кажется, абсолютно чудесной командой; их удивительные новые техники — их уровень, их вдохновляющее мастерство; её начинающаяся странная дружба с маленьким лесным псом.

Ощущение себя на своём месте. Вот здесь она и должна быть, вот, это то, что у неё получается, а вокруг такие же, и оттого родство образуется сразу, исподволь, незаметно и сладко.

Как сладко!

_Но чёрт, шея всё-таки противно ноет._

У неё была возможность пойти на полигон и поразмяться. Самой с собой. Снова. Одной.

Но сейчас в новой строящейся реальности мысль об этой такой возможности мучительно потянула нутро и показалась абсолютно, отвратительно неправильной.

Да это и бесполезно, заниматься в одиночестве. Всегда лучше, когда есть, с кем сравнивать силы. Да, точно, бесполезно, — она ухватилась за возможную “полезность”, как за самый весомый аргумент.

_Мне нужен партнёр._

_И теперь у меня есть партнёры._

Улыбка расползлась по её лицу и внутри немного защемило. Она повернулась к зеркалу и посмотрела на своё неверяще-радостное лицо и изогнутые, будто в страдании брови — от того, что это всё ещё не укладывалось в голове, что это была так приятно, что даже больно. Она улыбнулась себе ещё шире и сморгнула пощипывание в глазах, прижала ладони к щекам.

_Как же мне повезло._

_Время 10:15._

_Кто захочет вот так внезапно подорваться поутру, чтобы…? А, кажется знаю, кто захочет. Хах._

_Чёрт, а где он живёт? Хм. Послать письмо? Ждать ответа возможно придётся долго, да и лень. О, отправлю записку с соколом и прослежу за его полётом. Интересно, все ниндзя находят такой путь? Уж наверное!_

———

Следуя за соколом на оказывается в районе на небольшом возвышении рядом с головами Хокаге.

_Может он потому такой накачанный, что ходит в гору с детства, а? А я чем занимаюсь с детства, у меня тогда что накачано? Тоска и рефлексия? Мммм, мда._

_Так, с пустыми руками нельзя. Хм. Ест ли он мясо? С одной стороны столько мышц откуда-то же взялись. С другой — зелёный зверь всё-таки, может он идейный веган, кто знает. Хм. Тогда пирог с капустой и картошкой. Да, погрейте пожалуйста. Ага, с собой._

_11 утра. Не слишком же рано? Пойдёт._

Постучать пару раз. Грохот. Быстро открывается дверь и торжествующе встаёт в проёме Гай.

_М-м-м, миленький хлопковый голубой халатик. Так, а почему его улыбка чутка дернулась?_

— Ой.

— Хэй, привет! Прости, что без предупреждения. Я хотела тебя кое о чём попросить. И у меня есть пирог. Ты завтракал?

— Ого. В смысле нет, т.е. я хотел сказать: прошу, проходи в моё скромное жилища, о дорогая напарница, я всегда рад встрече!

_Ага, так он не всегда по-умолчанию такой экзальтированный. Занятно._

— Я не знала, ешь ли ты мясо, поэтому взяла с капустой. Надеюсь, это ничего?

— О какая забота, какая проницательность! Ты достойнейшая из достойных. Но, прошу меня простить, я в неприемлемом виде, позволь, я переоблачусь. Проходи, располагайся, бери что хочешь!

_Хе-хе, быстро он очухался и вернулся к своему обычному возвышенному штилю. Хах. Так, гантели, ну конечно, шведская стенка. Это что, канат свисает с потолка? хахаха, а боксёрская груша здесь есть? Ох блин, и правда есть. А что, это удобно?_

Она делает пару ударов в боксёрскую грушу.

_Ой, блин, тяжёлая. Качается, скрипит. Надо бы смазать цепь._

Гай врывается в зал уже в своём обычном трико.

_Ну-у-у-, даже не знаю, дружок, оно тебя так обтягивает везде, не уверена, что неприличней, это или просторный халат…_

— Гай, откуда у тебя столько сил? В смысле, что нужно есть, чтобы так накачаться, божественную амброзию?

— О, это секретный состав питательной смеси от горных монахов! Прости, я не могу тебе сказать, для этого тебе надо пройти у них стажировку. Хочешь, дам мои самые горячие рекомендации?

— Ах, жаль. Но к монахам я пока не готова подаваться, спасибо. Да, зеленый чай будет отлично, — она кивает на его вопросительный взгляд, когда тот подносит к её носу коробку с молочно-ароматным чаем, — Вообще у меня есть дело.

— Всё, что угодно для тебя, мой верный товарищ!

— Хе-хе! Я думала потренироваться с тобой, как насчёт этого?

— Ты можешь даже не спрашивать о таком, я всегда готов! — отпивает чай из маленькой чашки и кивает головой.

— Отлично! — она хлопает по столу, — Ммм, скажи… а получится сегодня?

— Да хоть сейчас!

— Поедим сначала может?

— О, ты права, конечно! Спасибо огромное за угощение. Это честь для меня, это будет мой самый вкусный пирог в жи..

— Я сейчас всё съем и оставлю тебе только корочки.

— Да, хорошо, прости, я понял.

———

—Знаешь, мы с моим Вечным Соперником всегда устраиваем состязания. Тренировка, азарт и сияние силы, что может быть лучше! Я как раз недавно придумал новое упражнение. Думал, оставить его до встречи с Какаши, но… но потом я придумаю что-нибудь ещё!

— Ты уверен? Он не обидится, что я забрала себе его вызов?

— О нет! Он величайшей души человек! Хоть и пытается не показывает этого. Но свет чистого сердца не утаить!

_Нет, правда, как он вообще генерирует эти обороты. Может, у него есть книга витиеватостей или что-то типа того. Кто ему её подарил, в таком случае, интересно вот просто посмотреть в глаза тому человеку._

———

Они бегут сквозь Коноху, перепрыгивая через здания, наперегонки поднимаются вертикально по головам Хокаге, и только скорость, с которой они разрезают потоки воздуха, спасает их от жара разгорающегося дня. Так же спускаются, отталкиваясь от гигантского сердитого лица Тобирамы, и рвут что есть мочи до полигона. Горячий воздух наполняет лёгкие, пыль поднимается от сандалий.

На полдороги глаза Гая напрягаются, вглядываются, и он кричит куда-то в сторону:

— МОЙ ВЕЧНЫЙ СОПЕРНИК! Прости, долг службы и товарищества обязал меня отдать нашу с тобой тренировку моей комрадке! Но не отчаивайся! Мы наверстаем всё троекратно!!

Остатки фразы он выкрикивает уже повернув голову, потому что они быстро проносятся мимо расслабленной фигуры и мчатся дальше на полигон.

_Что это там было?.. И откуда у него столько дыхалки-то, боже, я еле держусь._

Какаши видит знакомый размытый силуэт этого дурачины и что-то быстро промелькнувшее розовое: « _Опять розовое? Что? Странно. Гай, откуда ты..? Иногда ты с л и ш к о м быстрый. Но почему она теперь просто… повсюду? Это уже подозрительно.»_

———

— Как и ожидалось, моя комрадка, твои способности великолепны! Я счастлив быть с тобой заодно! Ты показала невероятную силу духа и упорство, как лучшая из достойнейших! — Гай воздевает руку к небу и стоит в фанфарах своих слов, будто ожидая исхода божественного сияния.

Сакура лежит на пыльной земле посреди полигона, волосы прилипли к лицу, пот пропитал всю одежду, стекает по бокам, мокрая спина _(ме-е-ерзко)_ уже не охлаждает.

_Ещё и солнце это. Да, будем считать, что я так вспотела из-за солнца. А он просто не человек. Да. Тогда всё сходится._

— Гай… воды…

— Ох, да, конечно, вот, держи.

— Нам… мне… надо к реке…

— Проще простого! Доверишь ли ты мне отнести тебя туда, о соратница?

— Да-а-а, пожалуйста…

Он приподнимает её и помогает забраться ему на спину.

— Извини, я мокрая и потная, уф.

— Пот — это свидетельство силы нашей жизни!

— Да, как скажешь…

У воды становится легче. И есть тень. Сакура сползает со спины Гая, отстёгивает сумки и бросает на траву:

— У-у-уф-ф-ф, наконец а-а-ах, — она входит в воду, ступает всё дальше в чистую прохладу и прямо в одежде ныряет.

_Ох, господь, это то, что нужно о-о-о-о да-а-а._

Голова вровень с водой, отражения неба и зелени на волнах, приятная обволакивающая свежесть, лёгкость. Кажется, можно провести так всю жизнь.

_Везёт этим ребятам из Страны Тумана, они постоянно с водой, наверное это так приятно. В стихии земли тоже есть своё очарование, конечно, запах сырой почвы, корней, трав, какая-то близость к истоку жизни... Но вода...вода умопомрачительна._

Она выплывает, лежит на волнах, немного сопротивляясь движению реки. Приподнимает голову.

— Гай, ты чего там? Не хочешь искупнуться?

— Мой костюм сделан так, чтобы впитывать весь пот, идеально отводить тепло, охлаждать, не стеснять движение, и поэтому я…

— Ну да, это понятно, но даже ополоснуться не пойдёшь?

— … и поэтому я… нет, не пойду.

_Это что ещё за ответ? А где фанфары? Эээ?_

— Ты можешь не стесняться, видишь, я в одежде, давай и ты так же.

— Нет-нет, Сакура, я бы никогда, я бы и в мыслях не… Не стоит волноваться, мне тут хорошо.

Она вспоминает день их первой командной тренировки.

_А ведь он и тогда из реки хотел поскорее убраться. И бежал так быстро потом, что вся вода с него буквально слетела… но разве он не просто спешил к полю боя?_

— Ты что, боишься плавать?

—…!!! — он дико таращится, — …!!!

— Так правда? Ты знаешь, это нормально, у каждого свои…

— Я! НЕТ! Я никогда..! Не-е-ет, я просто..!

— Не бойся, я никому не скажу.

— … я и не боюсь, я ничего не..! — пыхтит, бравирует, сжимает рот. Смотрит на спокойно лежащую на волнах Сакуру. Сдается, — … правда?

— Да, без проблем. Я могила. А с тебя тогда обед, — блаженно улыбается она, всё так же плавая в неге.

— О-О-О-О ВЕЛИКАЯ! Всё что угодно для тебя, о моя благодетельница! Я воспою твою доблесть в своих мемуарах! Я назову твоим именем свою дочь!

— В самом деле? Гай, я думала твою дочь должны звать Гёрл.

Гай краснеет. Сосредотачивается. Хмурится.

— Просто шутка, Гай, прости! Серьёзно, посмотри на меня — они назвали меня С а к у р а.

— Но… тебе подходит…

— Тебе тоже, могучий молодец, Майто Гай, правда, — она тепло его заверяет и выходит на берег, вода стекает и капает на землю, мокрая одежда липнет к телу. Сакура выжимает воду из пучка волос:

— Кафе-мороженое! Что думаешь?

На жаре одежда быстро обсохла и, когда они дошли до кафе, с Сакуры перестала течь вода, и мокрый топ не облегал уже _так неприлично._ Волосы всё ещё были влажными и тяжёлыми. _Многовато с ними мороки. А вот у Гая волосы всегда лежат отлично, это всё-таки несправедливо!_

В кафе прохладно, даже холодно. Светло и немного чересчур игрушечно мило: хрустальные бра на стенах, тонкие, темного дерева деревянные гнутые стулья, белые круглые столики на резных ножках. Они, расслабленные после активной тренировки ниндзя, устало развалившиеся на диванчике, смотрелись там чужеродно по сравнению со скромной парочкой в углу и шумной семьёй с двумя детьми, бесконечно лезущих друг к другу в креманки, чтобы попробовать все вкусы мороженого.

Сакура с Гаем слопали по гигантскому ледяному молочному коктейлю и разделили на двоих огромную тарелку оладьев. Моментами, когда Гай совсем расслаблялся в её обществе, он изрекал меньше витиеватостей.

_Интересно, как это работает у него? Что-то вроде защитного механизма?_

Сакуа откинула голову на спинку дивана и увидела своё отражение в зеркальном потолке: размякшее в мягкости обивки тело, разболтавшийся узел волос на затылке.

— Слу-у-ушаай… А вот ты наверняка знаешь хорошую парикмахерскую, а?

— Я знаю не просто хорошую, а лучшую! Мастер там просто воплощение таланта!

— О! Будешь так любезен отвести меня туда? — она невольно начинает копировать его словообильный стиль.

———

В салоне красоты пахнет отдушками, аммиаком и горячим металлом. Из радио звучит что-то чудовищно сладкое, пошлое и популярное. Мастер-парикмахер, в стильном чёрном фартуке и с закатанными рукавами тонкой бежевой рубашки, опирается о стойку администратора.

_Ухоженный, он слишком ухоженный._

_Почему его волосы лежат так идеально, что это за модная серьга, почему он облокачиваешься на столешницу так вальяжно? Аргх, все эти красивые люди просто невыносимы! Ого, вот это томный нежный голос. Так вот всю жизнь стараешься избавиться от предрассудков, думаешь, что стереотипы глупы, что фильмы всё врут о манерности стилистов… Ну да. А это тогда что. Голограмма?_

Парикмахер по-хозяйски кладёт руку на спинку кресла, в которое усадили Сакуру:

— Ну-с, чего мы жела-а-а-ем?

— Знаете, мне так жарко. Можно, пожалуйста, сделать так, чтобы было не жарко?

— О-о-ой, ну тебе придётся конкретизировать, дорога-а-а-я… — он распускает её пучок и пальцами распушает волосы.

—Ну-у-у… вот что-то типа того? — она кивает сквозь витрину на Гая, который тем временем на улице приседает на одной ноге, держа над головой парковую скамью.

— Хм-м-м-м. Ну точно так не выйдет, у нашего бойца совсем другая структура волос… И смотри, это кардина-а-ально, передумаешь, поздно будет. Я ведь быстро так, чик-чик, моргнуть не успе-е-е-ешь.

— Это ничего, не передумаю. Я давно хотела сменить стиль. Пожалуйста?

Он подаёт ей один из каталогов модельных стрижек этого сезона: на обложке девушка с противоестественно гладким лицом и глянцевой поверхностью идеальных волос.

— Вот, выбира-а-ай тогда, это новейшие тенденции, ты от меня выйдешь зве-е-ездой.

_Да боже, интересно, он всегда так говорил, или этому учат в парикмахерском ВУЗе?_

Он аккуратно уверенно расчёсывает её образовавшиеся колтуны, берёт с тумбы тонкие, блестящие ножницы с длинными лезвиями.

— Оставить тебе косу на память? Женихам дарить будешь.

— Ха-ха-ха, скорее повешу на свой боевой шлем! Оставляйте, да, пригодится.

———

— Сакура.

— Ага? — она лыбится.

— Но как же… это же…

— Это для удобства в бою, Гай, — она хлопает его по плечу, —настоящая куноичи не должна давать шанса использовать её слабину, так?

— А-а-а… ну если для битв… — он очень растерян.

Она потрясла головой.

_Как легко! Удивительно, я и не замечала, какие волосы тяжелые, оказывается. Интересно, может я стану быстрей без такого груза?_

Сакура нашла отражение в витрине. Косой пробор, ровная граница теперь более объёмных волос на уровне мочки уха. Ветер пушил более короткие волосы на затылке.

Она была довольна.

_Отлично, столичные модницы знают толк. И почему я раньше так цеплялась за длинные волосы? Какая-то устаревшая глупость… Хорошо быть новой._

Оборачивается ко всё ещё потрясённому Гаю, бормочущему про себя: «Нет, ну если для тренировок… И удобство, опять же… Но весна юности… Хотя, весна хороша и так…»

— Не переживай! Смотри, что у меня есть! Хочешь подарю? — она достает из сумки и трясет розовой косой. Её драгоценными — когда-то давно в детстве — локонами.

— САКУРА…!! — он таращится.

— Да ладно-ладно, ну не пугайся ты так! — она смеётся, — Приделаю это к игрушечному единорогу.

— Ты не перестаешь меня поражать. Невероятная.

— Хэй, ты меня захвалишь, — по-свойски хлопает тыльной стороной ладони по его руке.

— Я просто говорю только правду и ничего кроме правды!

Они спускаются по теневой стороне улицы вниз к площади.

Сакура чувствует себя в безопасности, и ей очень радостно внутри.

_Думаю, стоит сразу говорить то, что думаешь. Так ведь честно, так ведь правильно? Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы недоговаривать._

— Гай, спасибо, что показал это место и сходил со мной. И вообще, спасибо за этот день.

— Это радость и удовольствие для меня. Спасибо и тебе. Надеюсь, что однажды мы станем друзьями! Я очень давно хочу с кем-нибудь подружиться!

_Что?_

_В смысле с "кем-нибудь". Эй?! Как такой хороший парень может быть без друзей? Да, по-первой он кажется странным, но…_

— Постой, а как же этот твой, ну, с кем ты соревнуешься?

— А, Какаши? Ну, он Вечный Соперник. Я не знаю… считаемся ли мы друзьями.

_ЭТО. ЧТО. ТАКОЕ?? Я сейчас умру от сочувствия и… жалости? Почему. Как. У него правда нет друзей? Да как такое возможно — с ним? Он поэтому такой слишком активный, гиперкомпенсирует, привлекает внимание? Нет, это невыносимо._

— Гай. Ты замечательный человек, знай, и достоин самого лучшего. Ты вызываешь огромное уважение и симпатию. Я, конечно, тоже надеюсь, что мы станем друзьями. Тем более, мы вроде уже начали, да?

—Ох, Сакура, я...!

Она протягивает ему руку. Он смотрит, и колеблется момент, а потом неверие рушится внутри, ломается, эмоции низвергаются как водопад, и на его глазах выступают сентиментальные слёзы. Он хватается за её ладонь двумя руками, крепко сжимает и трясёт.

— Спасибо, Сакура.

Трогательность момента становится выше её сил, и у неё тоже показываются слёзы. Слишком много чувств, слишком переполняют.

— Как думаешь, какая у нас будет вторая миссия? — спрашивает она. Надо же как-то выйти из этой душещипательности, а то разорваться можно от эмоций, от смущения.

Они поворачивают в сторону жилых кварталов.

Сакура совсем не такого исхода дня ожидала, когда утром постучалась к нему с пирогом. Это вышло... Удивительно. Этот город, кажется, удивительный.

— Ну, до завтра?

— Ага!

* * *

* * *

*** также я нарисовала настроенческую картинку к этой главе.

но я не могу вставить её из инстаграмма, поэтому у меня есть только ссылка <https://www.instagram.com/p/B_dO6IdjyxP>/ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень давно написала и потому очень давно хотела опубликовать эту главу.  
> Я попыталась представить, как выглядела бы дружба Сакуры (этой моей ООС-ной версии Сакуры, чуть более резкой и грубой, но, надеюсь, всё такой же честной, смелой и решительной. И тонко чувствующей) и Гая. Я обожаю Гая и Ли, мне кажется, это великолепные персонажи. И думаю, что если бы сложились условия, они с Сакурой оба могли бы стать хорошими друзьями.  
> И дружба — это ведь почти лучшее, что есть в мире, а? Не знаю. Я очень трепетно отношусь к дружеским отношениям.


	8. Взрослый вызов

В теле приятная усталость после физической активности. Сакура скидывает сандалии в прихожей и хочет завернуть на кухню, чтобы выпить молока перед сном, но слышит напряжённые, резкие голоса. Видимо, отец приехал, и теперь они с матерью почему-то снова о чём-то спорят.

— И что, так и будешь заезжать погостить домой? Или может у тебя уже есть другой дом?

— Ой, пожалуйста, не начинай снова.

— И не стыдно вот так бросать семью?

— Да что тут бросать? Ты мозги мне полощешь каждый раз, сил уже нет, всё тебе не так! Я только приехал и сразу претензии, что за чёрт?

_Ох. Опять. Надо проскользнуть тихо к себе. Можно было бы через окно, но тогда всполошатся, что я не вернулась._

Она старается пройти мимо кухни как можно более буднично, не привлекая много внимания, но мать стоит как раз напротив дверного проёма, замечает и мгновенно переключается на неё:

— А ты почему так поздно, знаешь, как я тут извелась?! Да и… — тут женщина фиксирует своё внимание на волосах Сакуры, стопорится.

_Ах, точно, обрезала же их сегодня. Уже и забыла._

— Ты что с собой сделала?! Да на кого ты теперь похожа? Совсем от пацана не отличить!! Нет, ты посмотри!! — теперь обращается к мужу, — Вот, вот!! Из-за тебя всё! Пропадаешь где-то неделями, дочка совсем от рук отбилась!

— Что значит «отбилась», я вообще-то уже сама могу решать, что мне делать! — Сакура мгновенно вспыхивает гневом на поток несправедливых выпадов.

— Видел, что творится? Это всё из-за тебя…! — мать даже не собирается дискутировать с дочерью. Сакура понимает это, рычит:

— Ааааргх, вы невыносимы, оба!! — и быстро скрывается в своей комнате, не задумываясь накладывая дзюцу звуковой преграды, чтоб отрезать себя от звуков извне.

Её отношения с семьёй постепенно портились уже несколько лет подряд, они отдалялись друг от друга, становились как будто совсем чужими. Однако внутри всё равно что-то надеялось на тепло, на былые любовь и заботу, которые ей казались такими абсолютными в раннем детстве. И от этого каждый раз становится больно, даже теперь, когда она уже не считает их всех одним целым. От этой несправедливости, от того, что те, которые должны по идее поддерживать и помогать, на самом деле только ещё больше давят, внутри поднимается горечь и обида. И оттого злость. И желание наконец перестать чувствовать это всё.

Особенно теперь, когда у неё снова появилось, с чем сравнивать, когда в жизни возникли люди — отзывчивые, приветливые, приятные люди, относящиеся к ней с теплом. На контрасте с этим атмосфера в месте, которое она привыкла называть домом, резала ещё больнее.

_Неужели нельзя ни дня без этого._

_Ужасно. Тяжело._

———

Срываясь как можно чаще из дома, используя любой повод убежать прочь, она проводит пару недель в миссиях, периодических тренировках с командой и иногда отдельно с Гаем. Жизнь становится размеренной. Размеренность желанного, родного стиля жизни и сведение до минимума нахождения дома. Стабильность?

Утренний поход в оружейный магазин: новые свитки, пара сюрикенов. Прогуляться по центру, заглянуть в бухгалтерию за премией. Миссии более высокого класса оплачиваются лучше и растущая финансовая независимость дарит удовлетворение и какую-то окрыляющую уверенность. Пройти мимо здания отдела дознания — за ним можно свернуть к парку.

У чёрного хода сидит маленький пёс. Знакомый такой пёс! Это неожиданно и приятно.

— Ого! Ну здравствуй! — Сакура радостно улыбается.

— Как интересно, я знаю этот запах, но я не знаю эту голову! — Паккун принюхивается, поднимает уши, смотрит внимательно.

— Теперь она такая, да. Летний стиль. Я думала, ты не выходишь в город?

— Изредка выхожу. Только что вернулись с задания, босс отчитывается о миссии как раз.

— Но… это же здание, где обычно проводят...

— Нет.

— Погоди, я точно знаю, что...

— Не-а, — он качает головой, — я не могу тебе ничего сказать. Нельзя. Невозможно.

— Ох, прости! Не подумала. Я просто шла мимо, если что, я тебя даже не видела и не знаю. Хотя… ты думаешь ты так уж незаметен?

— На мне дзюцу сокрытия 2-го уровня, только хорошо мне знакомые могут меня разглядеть. Для всех остальных всё сейчас выглядит так, будто ты разговариваешь со стеной.

— Ой, ну супер, спасибо! — она притворно возмущенно всплескивает руками.

Приоткрывается и быстро хлопает дверь. Паккун оборачивается:

— О босс! Что, уже?... А, да, так вышло, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал…Да нет, не особо... Нет конечно. Ну за кого-ты нас принимаешь, — всё это время пёс смотрит в пустоту у выхода и обращается туда же, ведя с кем-то невидимым и неслышимым диалог.

Сакура чувствует присутствие чужой чакры, но больше ничего распознать не может.

Паккун какое-то время молча слушает, потом бросает быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Сакуру. И качает головой снова в сторону: "Да не выдумывай".

_Что? Они там что-то обо мне…? Так, это уже как-то напрягает._

— Эй, вообще-то я всё ещё здесь!

— Прости, дорогуша, задумался! Ладно, нам пора, свидимся ещё! — пёс встаёт и немного виляет коротким хвостиком.

— Ага, была рада тебя видеть! — Сакура машет рукой на прощание.

— Взаимно, милочка! — он салютует забинтованной лапой и мгновенно срывается с места. В следующую секунду его размытый силуэт появляется на соседней крыше и сразу же пропадает.

Сакура ещё немного стоит и улыбается вслед.

_В городе, всё-таки, хорошо._

———

Стук.

Стук-стук.

_Наверное это неспроста. Окей. Что там?_

Гай сидит на подоконнике и машет ей из-за стекла.

_Быстро всё же мы стали друг другу доверять! Ну и славно._

Сакура зевает и шлёпает прямо в пижаме к окну.

— Ты чего так рано?

— Я осмелился разбудить тебя, ведь мы мы должны были встретиться 28 минут назад! Насколько я знаю, опаздывать не в твоих правилах! Так что я поспешил проверить, не в беде ли ты! И позволь заметить, сейчас 14:28.

— Встретиться? Разве сегодня??? О чёрт, я всё проспала…

— Ты позабыла, моя боевая подруга? Что ж, даже лучшие допускают ошибки!

— О боже, Гай, прости. Перепутала дни. Ещё не поздно? Я соберусь через 10 минут.

— Нет нужды спешить! Не думаю, что мы его упустим.

— Да? Кого? — _хм, так, свежая футболка. А за сандалиями надо спуститься вниз._

— Моего Вечного Соперника, конечно! Настало время схлестнуться и проверить наши силы друг против друга! О, весь город будет потрясён! Мудрые будут нами гордиться, а юные брать с нас пример! Это будет легендарно…! … хм-м-м… если ты не против, конечно..?

 _«Ох, ведь надо было спросить заранее, как же я не подумал, вот дуралей! Моя подруга, что она подумает на такую бестактность...»_ — воодушевление на лица Гая меняется на встревоженную задумчивость.

— Ого! Да я-то не против, а он? — Сакура тем временем оглядывает комнату и находит шорты на спинке стула.

— О, я так рад! Не волнуйся, он благороднейший человек! — горячо заверяет и отворачивается, когда Сакура медлит, держа в руках охапку одежды.

— Это не ответ, но ладно, — она переодевается, — подождёшь тут? Я быстро спущусь за сандалиями.

Выходит в коридор. В доме тихо.

_Кажется, все ушли, хорошо._

Она расслабляется, даже не замечая, какое облегчение сразу испытывает от того, что ни с кем не столкнётся.

———

_Эй, я уже ходила вчера этой дорогой. Странно._

Они выходят на площадь, и Сакура снова оказывается перед дверью в особый отдел.

_Хм-м-м, это значит, что..?_

— Эй, а почему мы…?

— О, смотри-ка, он рано! — Гай оборачивается к открывшейся двери и неистово машет бледному, закутанному во много слоёв одежды альбиносу, — Дорогой Соперник, ты задержался всего на 49 минут! Как же так? Неужели ты пытался скрыться до того, как я приду, сбежать от меня? — Гай, восхищённый своей внезапной проницательностью, упирает руки в бока и гордо сияет.

— Как будто у меня бы это получилось… — смиренно бормочет Соперник, отводит взгляд от энергичной зелени и цепляется за спокойную розовость, расширяя глаза: _«Ага, вот это и произошло. Интересно.»_

Сакура вежливо улыбается незнакомцу и хлопает Гая тыльной стороной ладони по плечу:

— Эй, Кузнечик..?

— О, нижайше прошу прощения, дорогие комрады! Я снова поддался чувствам и всё позабыл! Пожалуйста, знакомьтесь: Мой Несравненный Вечный Соперник, Хатаке Какаши! Моя Невероятная Бесценная Напарница, Харуно Сакура! Прошу, откройтесь друг другу, ведь вы достойнейшие из достойных, и да соединимся мы в великом союзе, и слава наша затмит звёзды!

— Привет, — она машет рукой.

— Ага, — Какаши скупо кивает, — _«Мда-а-а, Гай всё такой же простодушный. Но это хороший шанс наконец понаблюдать за ней вблизи.»_

Гай оглядывает их довольно. Он делает скидку на то, какими скованными являются все остальные люди по сравнению с ним, и не требует от окружающих его уровня экспрессии. По крайней мере — не сразу.

— Итак, товарищи! Как вы знаете, весна нашей юности бесконечна! Но это не означает, что мы должны быть беспечны! — он ведёт их переулками в торговую часть города, — И однажды приходит время столкнуться с Настоящим Взрослым Вызовом! И мы не должны упасть в грязь лицом!

«Взрослый вызов? Мы вроде и так на миссиях постоянно с таким сталкиваемся,» — Сакура удивляется, — Гай, что ты имеешь в виду?

— О-о-о-о! Нам, как шиноби, необходимо закалить тело и дух для всех возможных испытаний!! Никогда не знаешь, кому и как тебе придётся противостоять, и, как бы не больно мне было это признавать, не всё в мире можно решить с помощью тайдзюцу! О нет, нам необходимо быть готовыми к сложному и коварному миру Взрослых Отношений! Нам придётся нарушить правила, но только ради того, чтобы стать сильнее! Нам придётся отбросить стыд!

Какаши внимательно смотрит.

Сакура в замешательстве.

“ _Взрослые отношения”, “подготовиться”, он имеет ввиду т а к у ю подготовку..? Неужели у них тут в центре такие порядки, но я как-то не готова, Гай, конечно, хороший парень, но, эм, нет, да и этот альбинос вообще кто, господи, боже, но ведь слинять тоже нельзя, подумают, что я испугалась..._

Гай воодушевленно продолжает, размахивая руками, заставляя сторониться прохожих:

— О да! Иногда, чтобы сохранить свет мира, нам придётся нырнуть в самую тьму!

Какаши внешне всё ещё не подаёт виду, но внутри тоже начинает беспокоиться: _«Хм, неужели он серьезно? Хотя, с этого дуралея станется. Но это ведь будет супер комично, думаю. Да и э т у подготовку обычно проводят джонины особого назначения, разве он не в курсе? Нет, нужно как-то это прекратить.»_

— Сегодня я предлагаю вам закалить свой дух, своё тело, свой метаболизм, подвергнув их проверке составами, содержащими Це-Два-Аш-Пять-О-Аш!!! — торжественно завершает Гай.*

[*C2H5OH — химическая формула спирта]

— Э-Э-Э-Э-Э??? — это было странным, но теперь это нелепо!

И даже Какаши, от неожиданности растерявший флегматичность, хлопает глазами:

— Ну и ну, Гай, не ожидал от тебя такого.

— Мы шиноби, мы должны быть готовы ко всему. Ничто не удержит меня от совершенства!

И теперь, осознав всё, Сакура и Какаши одновременно про себя думают: Гай слишком решителен, и если его не поддержать, натворит дел один. Так что они обя-я-я-язаны (и нет, им, конечно, совсем не стало интересно, вовсе нет) проследить.

Перед входом в шумный и широко известный среди шиноби кабак они накладывают на себя дзюцу лёгкого перевоплощения, чтобы выглядеть на несколько лет старше. Не то чтобы им не продали, это неофициальное заведение для своих, где не задают вопросов. Но на всякий случай лучше вызывать меньше подозрений.

Внутри душно, играет когда-то знаменитая и когда-то бывшая гимном юных бунтарей музыка, все одновременно говорят, кто-то хохочет. Атмосфера расслабленная, видно, что всем комфортно. Шиноби раздобрены алкоголем и выглядят благостно, почти не опасно.

Они останавливаются у барной стойки и, чтобы не выдавать свою неопытность, наугад называют какие-то странные названия с доски за спиной бармена. Что значат эти цифры, проценты, аббревиатуры? Бармен, крепкий парниша с небритостью, непринуждённо и ловко наполняет их стаканы. Что-то золотистое, что-то красноватое, что-то тёмно-шоколадное. Они находят место в зале: диванчик у стены мягкий, стулья напротив — не очень.

Гай уверенно поднимает стакан:

— Ну, за смелость!

Сакура усмехается и Какаши молча кивает. Гай сразу же опустошает треть стакана и немного морщится.

— Хэй, у тебя пенные усы! — Сакура смеётся.

Гай смотрит на своё отражение в бокале, вытягивает губы и вскидывает густые брови:

— Не считаете ли вы, что мне идёт?

Пиво Сакуры тёмное, с густой кремовой пеной. Она отпивает один маленький глоток за другим. Совсем не дерёт горло, как она опасалась, а на вкус и вовсе как шоколадный коктейль.

_Пожалуй, нравится._

В голове понемногу образуется лёгкость.

— Знаете, а взрослые неплохо устроились, а? Может они поэтому обычно не разрешают подросткам пить, оставляют всё самое прикольное себе?

— Комрадка, твой напиток настолько великолепен? Позволь испробовать его!

Сакура без колебаний придвигает свой стакан Гаю, Какаши оценивающе-утвердительно кивает, и они передают друг другу стаканы по кругу.

Гай одобрительно цокает языком и кивает, попробовав стаут в бокале Сакуры. Но от пива Какаши морщится и недоумевает:

— Товарищ, кислятина! Ты действительно силён, если пил это без колебаний!

— По-моему норм, — Какаши пожимает плечами, — похоже на винный уксус. Плохо разве?

— Так, теперь мне тоже интересно! Дай, — Сакура забирает стакан из рук Гая и отпивает. Зажмуривается и трясёт головой:

— Это… странно. Но интересно, да! — _это всё больше похоже на забавную игру. То же мне испытание!_

— Эй, сопляки! Вы всё делаете НЕ ТАК! — по их столу внезапно стукает кулак: миловидная женщина с двумя светлыми хвостами развернулась к ним на своём круглом стуле и смотрит на них сердитым, хоть и немного расплывающимся взглядом.

— Ох, леди Цунаде… вы вернулись! — Гай прикладывает ладонь ко рту, глаза круглые в благоговении.

— Ага. А ты кто? — она щурится подозрительно, — только не говори, что я тебе что-то задолжала. Знаешь, я прощаю тебе свои долги. В любом случае! — она обводит всех острым блуждающим взглядом, — Я вижу, вы ни на что не годны и не могу на это больше смотреть. Сейчас я научу вас пить! — она поднимает руку и звучно щёлкает пальцами. Бармен сразу же находит её взглядом, кивает что-то своему напарнику и тот ныряет под стойку, чтоб через минуту принести за их столик поднос, наполненный маленькими стопочками разных цветов и степени мутности.

— Глядите внимательно и запоминайте. Это — амброзия, это — божественный нектар. Его можно пить сразу, — тут она закидывает в себя одну стопку прозрачной жидкости не морщась, — или смаковать, — и она берёт следующую рюмку, уже с золотистой жидкостью, делает глоток, блаженно закрывает глаза, — да-а-а, вот так. Всё поняли? Приступайте!

Ребята немного замешкались, оказавшись под неожиданным командованием. Но Гай быстро просветлел и засиял, кивнул в сторону настоек. Сакура вытаращила глаза, но, в целом, уверенность этой женщины располагала к себе. Какаши, конечно тоже зная про Цунаде, смиренно вздохнул, признавая её авторитет.

И они полностью отдались её руководству.

Хлоп! Лимонная, сладковатая.

Хлоп. Облепиховая, сочная!

Вишнёвая.

Можжевеловая, как необычно!

… перцовая??

М-м-м, тутовая, ого.

Как, вы говорите, это называется? Чача? Ча-ча. Ча-а-а-а-ча-а-а-а. Мммм, очаровательно.

Нет, вы шутите! Правда из кактусов?? Они такие затейники в Суне!

Смотри, зелёное, тебе под цвет.

Пфээ, как горько! Полынь? Кто догадался делать что-то из полыни?! Это с т р а н н о.

Слово «странно» тоже странное, а? Вы только вдумайтесь: с т р а а а а н н н н о. Это как страна. Только странно. Как будто страна — это оно. Странно! В нашей стране так странно, хе-хе-хе-хе!

А из чего сделаны эти стаканы? Такие красивые. Вы видели, как переливается свет на гранях… Нет, ты… Какаши, да? Ты не смотришь. Вот, вот, держи, сам вглядись.

Леди Цунаде, прошу вас, расскажите ещё. Неужели там правда делают ставки на то, как быстро бегают страусы? Знали ли вы, что одним страусиным яйцом можно накормить всю семью? Только его так просто не разобьёшь, о не-е-ет. К нему нужно подходить по-особенному!

И как же ты собираешься подходить к яйцу? Боком?

Уверен, он подойдёт как-нибудь по-крабьи.

Гай, ну-ка покажи.

Я принимаю этот вызов и сейчас..

Эй, молодёжь, давайте-ка прогуляемся!

О, я готов, я так готов, Цунаде, посмотрите!

Ты бы поаккуратнее сейчас, знаешь, с сальто, пацан.

Как скажете, как скажете, дорогая, уважаемая, невероятная…!

Так-так, сейчас я… Оп, прости, Какаши, я не больно наступила?

Гай, я не прощу тебя, на что ты меня толкнул. И тебя, тебя точно не прощу.

Да ла-а-адно. Добро пожаловать в новый мир, ха-ха! Не куксись, посмотри лучше, какие звёзды!

Ну, звёзды это да…

О-о-о, правда, лежать гораздо лучше, людям нужно больше лежать…

А вы замечали какая гладкая, какая шелковистая трава? И такая прохладная, м-м-м… Завтра я посвящу тебе поэму, о трава.

Ой, а куда делась леди…?

Кажется, там был её знакомый. Этот, с большой белой шубой на голове… Она сказала, что дальше мы сами.

Какая она всё-таки невероятная. Сильная женщина. Я почти в неё влюбилась.

Милая напарница, по-о-о-остой, ты разве не влюблена в Кушину?

В неё, конечно, тоже влюблена! Моей любви хватит на всех женщин мира!

Погоди, постой, Кушина? А как вы…?

Я разве тебе не говорил? Мы же в одной команде. Сакура, я, доброе, добро-о-е-э, Добро-де-тель-ный Ирука...и Ве-ли-ка-я Кушина… да-а-а.

Величайшая, несравненная, огненная и..!

Да откуда ты взялась? И всех сразу полюбила, это очень подозрительно… тебе лучше бы не быть шпионкой… И как ты обольстила Пака?

...и прекрасная..! ...а, чего? Обольстила, что? Я никого никогда не обольщаю. Я куноичи, я сильная, мне не нужно никого и никак это..!

Не смей, Какаши…! Не смей обижать Сакуру. Она до-стой-ней-ша-я…!

Спокойно. Ты слишком доверчивый… а мне нужно знать, кто шпион. Если не я, то кто?

Никто, никто… Ибики так занят всегда, все эти пленные, допросы, пытки… Ох, сейчас бы подушку… а пойдёмте все ко мне?

Да…Нет… Я не могу никуда идти. Нет. Только лежать.

Я могу нас перенести. Гай, ты там же живёшь? Держитесь за меня.

Очень бла-а-ародно, спасибо… У Гая научился?

Соратник, Соперник… Это голова второго Хокаге, это не мой дом… При всём уважении, почтенный Тобирама, простите великодушно, но… увы.

Мда-а-а. Сейчас. Сколько метров до твоей квартиры?

Отсюда..? Думаю, 721 по прямой.

Я профессионал.

О-о-о дом, милый дом.

Я займу туалет ненадолго, спасибо.

Гай, тебе пора сменить фильтр для воды… слишком много железа. Так нельзя.

Как ты внимателен, дорогой товарищ, о-о-о-о…

Боже, Гай, почему у тебя такая огромная кровать?

Отдых — это важно… Отдых… это сила.

Да, ты прав… Эй, ты лёг на одеяло, ну-ка сползи!

Вот, вот… возьми там подушек.

М, угу, спасибо.

Эх, какие мы молодцы, а!

Думаешь? Вообще, да, молодцы.

Какаши?

Пожалуй.

О, вот, так удобно. Моя нога не мешает?

Нет, норм.

Мне больше всего облепиховая полюбилась.

Ты их ещё все запомнил?

Я помню все свои любови…

Какой ты хороший.

Ага. Мы все.

Да, вроде.

Спокойной…

А-ага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь у нас есть ещё и эпизодическая Цунаде. Я люблю её нежно. К этой главе я тоже нарисовала иллюстрацию. Алкоголь, Цунаде и подростки, что может быть лучше?  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAxf7XcjW-2/
> 
> /но если вам меньше 16-ти, то пока не пейте. ну или только чуть-чуть. извините. сами решайте, в свободной стране живём! (нет)
> 
> Буду рада вашим впечатлениям! Они очень греют мою душу и печатающие пальцы.


	9. Голубятня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: эта глава начинается обычно, но на самом деле тяжелее и тревожней, чем предыдущие. Будьте осторожны и если что — бросайте.

Она проснулась от давящего чувства духоты.

_Да и во рту сухо. Ещё тяжелое что-то на животе, горячее. Надо выбраться за водой._

Она сдвигает с себя чью-то руку в сторону.

_Зелёный. Гай. Ладно._

Сакура поднимается на кровати, щурит глаза на яркий света из окна.

_Уже день…? И откуда в голове столько ваты, оой… Так, нужна вода._

Выбирается из переплетения одеял, ног и подушек. В зале натыкается на боксёрскую грушу, кладёт на неё ладони.

_Прохладная кожа. Приятно. Но этого не достаточно… Вода._

На кухне посвежее, открыто окно. На подоконнике сидит кто-то знакомый.

_Светлый такой. Альбинос…? Какаши, кажется._

— Привет, — мямлит она, шлёпая босыми ногами к фильтру с водой, — а где тут…?

— Вот, — он указывает на шкафчик с посудой.

— О, точно, спасибо.

_Вода, вода, прохладненькая, мокренькая, мммм, вкусная вода._

Она выпивает стакан и наливает ещё, падает на табуретку:

— Ты чего проснулся?

— Душно стало.

— Да, мне тоже. Многовато нас на одну комнату, да? Хах, — разговаривать по трезвости с малознакомым человеком, с которым вы спали, судя по всему, в одной постели, немного неловко.

— Пожалуй. Ну, я пойду. Напомни Гаю, что он проиграл.

— Нет, ну он хорошо держался! До абсента.

Какаши, уже стоя в дверном проёме, поворачивает к ней голову:

— Я тебя умоляю, — мягко закрывает за собой дверь.

_Ауч, вот это саркастический тон._

Он уходит, а Сакура остаётся сидеть и допивать второй стакан воды.

_Странный он. Вчера, вроде, они все неплохо ладили. Или это ладил между собой алкоголь в их крови?_

Воспоминания о том, что происходило после текилы, плавали в голове размытыми пятнами эмоций и смутных действий. Внутри было приятно пусто, как будто произошла перезагрузка сознания и обычный беспокойный ворох мыслей ещё не заполнил всё собой. Даже как-то легко.

Она пошла проверить, как там Гай. Он всё ещё спал, раскинув руки и ноги, очень простой и открытый.

— Хэй, Га-а-ай..? — попробовала тихонько позвать Сакура, но тот не шевельнулся. Будить его не хотелось, но дожидаться, пока он проснётся — тоже. Она сходила на кухню за кувшином с водой и стаканом, поставила их рядом с ним на тумбу. Уйти просто так, не сказав и слова, казалось неправильным, и она оглянулась в поисках чего-то пишущего, решив оставить записку. Нашла рядом маркер и блокнот в клетку: видно, что много листов было вырвано — и эти листы, исписанные пространными вдохновляющими мудростям горных монахов, висели тут и там на стенах его комнаты.

Сакура ещё раз глянула на Гая, задумалась, и написала:

Дорогой напарник!

Доброе утро! Видимо, у нас ничья. Это был классный опыт, спасибо, что придумал это всё и организовал. Возможно, это и правда однажды нам пригодится!

Какаши уже ушёл, я тоже пойду. Выпей достаточно воды!

До встречи! Сакура.

П.С. я не знаю, какую защиту ты обычно ставишь на дверь, поэтому на всякий случай повешу на вход печать земляной стены. Не забудь её снять!

  
  


Сакура по возможности тихо и аккуратно закрыла дверь.

На удивление она не не испытывала тех похмельных страданий, про которые обычно вздыхали-шутили взрослые, и, расходившись немного, даже готова была к новому энергичному дню.

_Видимо Гай прав, и весна юности всё-таки отличная штука, ха!_

* * *

Однажды у них появилось название.

Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как была сформирована команда Кушины. После очередной тренировки они все лежали на полигоне, на рыжей глинистой истоптанной земле — потные, тяжело дышащие. Ирука повернулся на живот, осматриваясь: сухая пыль покрывала сокомандников и, прилипнув к их мокрой коже, образовывала тонкий слой терракотовых разводов. Медно-красные волосы Кушины, выбившиеся из косы и разметавшиеся вокруг неё, смотрелись очень гармонично в сочетании с этим.

— Капитан Кушина, а как правильно называется цвет ваших волос?

— Э? Чего это ты?

— Просто задумался. Ведь это не совсем красный?

— Не знаю. Кажется, для них нет названия. В академии меня называли Кровавой Хабанеро, как перец. Но я посмотрела потом на эти перцы, и цвет нисколько не похож! Вот ведь мелкие засранцы, да ещё и слепые, пффф!

— Да, насколько помню, тот слишком насыщенный и дикий. У тебя волосы не такого откровенно красного цвета. Если уж говорить про перец, то это скорее… паприка?

— Паприка? — Гай тоже переворачивается и смотрит на волосы Кушины, — А знаете, капитан Кушина, я соглашусь с нашим зоркооким товарищем, сходство весьма близкое!

— Ну-у-у… Если вы так говорите, то хорошо. А к чему вы это всё, задумали что-то, а?

— Можно сказать и так! — лицо Ируки улыбчивое, открытое, — За нашей командой ведь ещё не закреплено название? И я посмотрел… ну, ты наш капитан, и твои волосы такие яркие и заметные, они как будто говорят сами за себя… поэтому может… «Паприка»? Не самое часто используемое слово — а нам, вроде, подходит.

— Мудрый напарник, это так метко, так точно!

Сакура косится на них, всё ещё лёжа на спине:

— Тебе только говорящие имена подавай, Гай.

— Ох, ох! Твои волосы тоже очень необычные, дорогая Сакура! И значит, ну, красный и розовый, и тогда это получается, ну… Как? — Гай вдруг начал разрываться между двумя равнозначными объектами своего восторга и будто даже почувствовал себя неуверенно.

— Меня и так зовут Сакура, ничего красноречивей уже не придумаешь. Успокойся, — она лениво улыбается, — тем более при чём тут я. И ведь капитан на самом деле яркая!

— Да ладно вам, ребята, ну чего, вы и сами… — кажется, Кушина впервые на их памяти заробела и не знала, как реагировать.

— Капитан, вам нравится «Паприка»?

— Ну, вроде неплохо, хех! — лёгкий румянец поднялся к её щёкам.

— Ребята, а как вам?

— Ты уже знаешь моё мнение, моё горячее одобрение!

— Хм-м-м… вроде звучит неплохо. Но как нас будут тогда звать? Папричата что ли...? — с опасением и подозрением Сакура обдумывает варианты возможных прозвищ, которыми их наверняка нагрядят джонины. Она уже слышала про них достаточно историй и примерно понимала беспощадность их чувства юмора. Судя по всему, чёрный юмор — это естественная защитная реакция психики на столкновение с опасностью, прикладывающейся к статусу джонина.

Кушина, очевидно всё ещё неловко чувствовала себя от смущения и постаралась вернуться к обычной себе, перейдя на привычную экспрессию:

— Нас будут звать Крутые Перцы! Кровавая Хабанеро и её команда Паприка! Ха-ха-ха! Так-то! — в запале она садится и выбрасывает руку вверх, целясь в небеса.

— О-о-о, как всё великолепно совпадает! Ирука, ты невероятно находчив! Капитан, вы наша муза, наше вдохновение! Какое красноречивое название и одновременно какое по-настоящему красное — прошу простить мой маленький каламбур. Хабанеро и Паприка — огненная команда! — Гай, конечно, сразу вскочил, вместе с выкриками демонстрировал выпады ногами в воздух и в конце фразы замер рядом с Кушиной в эффектной боевой стойке.

— Ха-ха-ха, ну что ж, неплохо, — Сакура приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на полную энтузиазма красно-зелёную скульптурную композицию из фигур Кушины и Гая.

— Значит решено! Предлагаю это отпраздновать в Ичираку. И попросим нам положить побольше перца, — Ирука улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Какая идеальная визитная карточка, это гениально!

— А там точно кладут паприку?

— Да куда они денутся! А? Ну посмотри на нас!

— И то правда.

Они неспешно выдвигаются в сторону города.

Огненный вечер, и кровавый закат, и светящиеся медью волосы Кушины, и все они, покрытые рыжей пылью.

Паприка.

* * *

Кушину вызвали на миссию в качестве подмоги. Внезапно без неё там оказалось никак, и тут уже никакого сокола с запиской, только АНБУ у двери их с Минато квартиры и 15 минут на сборы. После брифа она предупредила ребят, передав им печатью:

“ **У меня срочное задание, вы пока остаётесь сами по себе. Я примерно на неделю. Третий сказал, что даст вам миссию, не провалитесь там без меня, а!”**

“ **Так точно!”**

“ **Хорошо.”**

“ **Мы постараемся.”**

Они вроде совсем сработались, да и чунины давно уже представляют, как ведутся миссии, не маленькие. Им доверяют С, на грани с В-рангом миссию. Обезвредить, задержать, доставить в отдел дознания — нукенин среднего звена, отбившийся от своей группировки. Возможно хочет выйти из игры или перейти к другому лагерю? В любом случае сейчас он один и уязвим, нужно использовать шанс достать его и вытянуть информацию.

День пути, в ночь они на месте. Туда-сюда, 2-3 дня от силы.

* * *

Они вернулась с миссии глубокой ночью.

Бюро заданий принимает отчёты круглосуточно. Коридоры пустые, кабинет дежурного и секретаря: команды обычно отчитываются об итогах миссии, секретарь стенографирует все детали, дежурный удостоверяются, что все члены команды сверяются с записанным текстом и подписываются под ним. Если будут вопросы —днём их ещё раз позовут.

Они вышли из здания. Ночь тёмная, тихая.

Все молча обменялись тяжёлыми, хмурыми взглядами.

— Сакура, мы можем как-то всё-таки..?

— Нет. Спасибо. Не надо. Я хочу… мне надо прогуляться. Идите.

— Встретимся завтра, ладно?

— Да. Наверное.

Ирука и Гай с тревогой и жалостью смотрят на неё. На прощание Гай осторожно гладит её по плечу, Ирука аккуратно сжимает её ладонь. Она автоматически принимает их прикосновения, практически не замечая, отворачивается и идёт в сторону дома.

Её снова начала разбивать дрожь.

Сакура на полпути поняла, что не может идти как обычно домой. И вообще не может больше ничего делать “как обычно”. Она села на бордюр и попыталась успокоиться. Ничего не вышло. В голове шум, в груди что-то скребётся, рвётся. Воспоминания недавних событий снова возникли в сознании, ей перестало хватать дыхания, она судорожно вдыхала и забывала выдыхать. Она обхватила колени руками. Бордовые полоски крови под ногтями, не до конца вымытая кровь из сетки линий и складок на коже пальцев. Сакура уткнулась лбом в колени и стала медленно раскачиваться вперёд и назад, не в силах сидеть спокойно. Внутри всё стучало, кипело и выло.

Хорошо что ребята ушли, совсем не было сил уже держаться при них, и так смотрят с жалостью. Что с этим сочувствием делать, не намажет же она его себе на душу, как это вообще должно помочь. А показывать это всё им и ещё больше тревожить… казалось сейчас невозможным, невыносимым и хотелось только скорее забыть, дистанцироваться.

Но конечно вот так просто успокоиться у неё не получилось.

Всё стало… неправильно.

Тот человек не казался страшным преступником, и не выглядел опасным, просто пытался отстоять свою свободу. Слишком рьяно оборонялся, и всё пошло не по плану, пришлось перестать сдерживаться — миссию выполнить надо, дать ему сейчас сбежать недопустимо. Однако он начал уставать и пропустил её выпад, чего она совсем не ждала — он должен был уклониться, как и до этого, и отскочить назад, к стене, где она бы его нагнала, прижала и вырубила ударом по солнечному сплетению. Но он по-дурацки замешкался. Почему? Не успел увернуться, а Сакура не успела затормозить, рука, держащая кунай, уперлась в его глотку, а острие ножа вошло глубоко в шею. Руки в момент затопило кровью, быстрой, ярко-ярко, невыносимо ярко-красной, липкой, тёплой. А он какое-то время ещё хрипел, оседая на пол. Гай, только что пробивший корпус водяного клона, весь забрызганный водой, оглянулся на звук, и его лицо, обычно полное энтузиазма, замерло. Он посмотрел на неё с испугом. На неё. Сзади Ирука, одну за другой обезвреживавший печати выброса отравленного газа, сорвал последнюю и охнул.

Это ведь была простая миссия, они должны были только его задержать.

Привезти в Коноху.

Получить гонорар и после вместе зайти пообедать в столовую административного корпуса.

Они любили брать там сметанный мусс с шоколадной крошкой.

Его тело обмякло и соскользнуло с ножа. Её рука какое-то время ещё оставалась в воздухе. Сакура медленно посмотрела вниз и осела рядом, бездумно попыталась пальцами закрыть дыру в шее, дотронулась до разрыва и смотрела, смотрела, смотрела, пока Ирука аккуратно не прикоснулся к ней, пока не обхватил её сильнее и не потянул в сторону, не вывел вон из комнаты.

  
  


Воздуха не хватало. Раскачивание, попытки себя укачать не помогали.

  
  


Они вытерли кровь с её рук, они спросили, где у неё запасная одежда, они распаковали свиток и заставили её переодеться. Она механически подчинялась, кивала, остекленевши глядя в землю. Они обняли её и держали крепко. Она сильно сжимала их руки, и кивала на их слова успокоения.

Всю дорогу назад ребята пытались мягко говорить с ней, а она смутно соглашалась, что да, это не её вина, да, она понимает, она знает, да, спасибо. Нет, она в норме. Нет, не надо, не провожайте потом.

  
  


Круглосуточный магазин был в двух кварталах.

Как она оказалась тут? Не важно. Она стояла на кассе с бутылкой минералки. Мутно посмотрела на витрину с рядами этикеток за спиной кассирши. Она не знала всех этих названий, и почему их вообще так много.

Можно вот эти, с верблюдом, да, синяя упаковка. И зажигалку. Спасибо.

Холодный воздух ночи снаружи. Хорошо, что холодный. Так и надо.

Мелко дрожащие руки разрывают плёнку, открывают картонную пачку. Внутри туго набиты сигареты, и как их вытаскивают вообще? Щёлкает зажигалкой, непривычно шершавый кремень, острое колёсико. Пусть царапает. Тепло от маленького огонька. Горячий дым внутри, судорожный вдох. Закашлялась. Так, ещё несколько раз. Глубже. Закружилась голова. Вот так, теперь легче. Да. Дым вылетает красиво. Ещё затяжка.

Подташнивало и даже простую воду, которую она купила, пить было сложно. Нужно идти, стоять тут нельзя, невыносимо. И везде невыносимо.

Слабые ноги повели знакомой дорогой. Лес пах влагой. Её не прекращало колотить. Было холодно, ноги пропитались росой и физический дискомфорт приносил облегчение, немного отвлекая от болящей пустоты внутри.

Она вышла на причал у пруда, не заметив того.

Через 2 секунды рядом возникла тень, и ещё одна, и ещё. Несколько сзади, две на поверхности воды перед ней. Разного размера. Оскалились, уши прижаты, низкий рык, от которого обычно становится страшно мгновенно, первобытно, даже если знаешь, что тебя не должны тронуть. Сакура смотрела на них пустыми глазами.

— Эй, отбой ребята, свои, — прохрипела самая маленькая фигура, — Сакура?

Она обернулась и застывшее за последний час выражение её лица не поменялось: всё так же сведены вместе мучительно брови, скривлён рот:

— Привет, Пак. А я тут… пришла.

Он смотрит на её напряжённую, перекошенную фигуру и уверенно, быстро, хрипло командует:

— Заходи в дом. Уруши, поставь чайник. Шибу, достань тот настой от Минато.

Теперь она на кухне, сидит на стуле, подтянув ноги к себе, прижимаясь бедром к деревянному ребру стола.

На кухне маленький светильник, жёлтый свет падает на стол, а углы комнаты остаются тёмными. Чай, который ей дали, пахнет сладкими травами и немного жжёт горло — алкоголь, как теперь знает она. Осторожно, горячо, идёт пар. Пить аккуратно. Совершать глотательные движения странно, ведь горло свело судорогой. Спустя полкружки уже легче, колючая проволока, сдавливающая нутро, становится мягче.

Она смотрит в кружку, смотрит, как несколько прозрачно-желтоватых лепестков липового цвета плавают на поверхности. Конвульсивно сглатывает. Прерывисто выдыхает:

— Пак, а вот скажи… вот если голуби были домашние, если за ними всё время ухаживали, они смогут потом жить на свободе, сами по себе?

— Хм… — пёс не удивляется странности и внезапности вопроса спустя долгое молчание. Он дал ей время, не торопил, ждал — Скорее да, чем нет. В птицах сильны инстинкты и они смогут позаботиться о себе. Голуби никогда не пропадут.

— …ага, хорошо. Это хорошо. А то... Я боялась… Как они будут, если им больше не будут приносить еду. Если о них не будут больше заботиться. Вдруг они тоже… вдруг они тоже умрут.

Пак молчит. И продолжает ждать. Пусть она говорит столько, сколько ей комфортно. Пусть говорит то, что уже не может не сказать. Пусть позволит этому прорваться.

— … потому что знаешь. Если бы ещё голуби умерли. Они же совсем ни в чём не виноваты. Хотя бы они уж… должны жить, — слова, начинавшиеся тихим отсутствующим голосом, начинают дрожать. Успокоительное расслабляет её судорожно сжатую душу и она внезапно, быстро тонет в рыданиях, подтягивает к себе сильнее колени и прячет в них лицо.

— Хэй, хэй, ну, дорогая, — Пак запрыгивает на стол и прислоняет голову к её плечу, — это ничего. Ничего, поплачь, поплачь, это поможет.

— Кому это поможет! — она всхлипывает, голос задушен, — ему не поможет, я его убила, я, я убила, он совсем, совсем ведь теперь мёртвый..! А не живой! Он не должен был умирать даже! Его бы просто допросили и всё… У него и голуби эти… как они теперь без него… А он, он заботился ведь о них.. как же..

— Ну что ты, что ты. Что ты. Это ничего. Голуби справятся. Не волнуйся. Это жизнь. Это нормально, — Паккун продолжает бормотать разное, что-то про спокойствие, что-то про разные стороны жизни, что-то про сложные решения. Тут главное говорить, немного отвлекать, пока всё не выплачется. Паккун спокойно принимает слёзы Сакуры, ни о чём дополнительно не распрашивая, и она целиком отдаётся горьким чувствам внутри неё, позволяет им изливаться, вынося прочь напряжение, досаду, ужас, вину, страх.

Под всхлипывания в проёме двери показывается тёмная громада другого пса, тяжёлой поступью приближается к Сакуре, обнюхивает её лицо. Садится рядом и прислоняется к ней своим огромным боком.

А другой пёс, гораздо меньше, тонкий, шустрый, забегает следом, садится напротив, наклоняет голову, смотрит печально и будто совершенно понимающе. Шевелит носом, принюхиваясь будто, смотрит на Паккуна.

Сакура поднимает голову, удивляется немного, смотрит растерянно.

Паккун кивает:

— Сакура, Булл, познакомьтесь. А, и это Шиба.

— Привет, — от удивления затихают даже рыдания, мокрые щёки блестят от слёз, и сейчас вытирать их кажется абсолютно неважным. Взгляд немного расплывается и она только вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони, потому что неудобно дышать, — Простите, что-то я тут совсем расклеилась.

— Это ничего, — рокочет Булл и шумно, как кит, вздыхает.

Шиба обнюхивает её ногу, касаясь мокрым носом. Она протягивает к нему открытую ладонь, знакомясь, он обнюхивает её и пару раз лижет. Её рот постепенно теряет напряженную стянутость, и губы перестают дрожать.

— Всё хорошо, дорогая. Давай-ка, допей свой чай.

— Спасибо, Пак, — она берёт кружку, прислоняется спиной к стене, и находит силы говорить, — вот так, оказывается. Тебя тренируют, учат, живёшь всю жизнь, думая, что готова. А потом случается… это. Вот так, просто, случайно. И оказывается, что ты совсем ничего не знала. И совсем ни на что не годна.

— Всё не совсем так. Нельзя приготовиться к такому, первый раз это всегда шок, у всех. Это значит, что ты настоящий живой человек, что ты нормальная. И каждый проходит через это. Никто не рассказывает о том, как это тяжело, потому что бесполезно рассказывать. Всё равно придётся это пережить. Это… просто опыт. Опыт каждого шиноби. И теперь ты навсегда ниндзя. Даже если больше ни разу не пойдёшь на миссию.

— Хах. Вот так ловушка, — шутит Сакура нервно, постепенно отходя от истерики.

— Да. Извини, что не предупредил тебя раньше.

— … спасибо, Пак.

Она вытирает слёзы, промокнув лицо кухонной одноразовой салфеткой. Дыхание медленно выравнивается, и конвульсивно сжимающееся нутро постепенно расслабляется, её отпускает.

За окном светлеет. Рассвет вытесняет прошлый день. Теперь он становится днём. Теперь он — настоящее. И можно жить дальше. В нём, в новом дне.

Наверное.

По лестнице кто-то спускается. Босые ноги по деревянным ступеням. Зевая, Какаши хмуро входит на кухню.

— Что вы тут устроили спозаранку, — он недовольно смотрит на них: Пак на столе, Сакура с красным носом, у её ног устроился Шиба, положив голову на лапы, Булл грузный и невозмутимый рядом.

 _«Смотрите-ка, какое собрание. Вот так так,»_ — думает про себя Какаши, явно недовольный.

Сакура непонимающе уставилась на него.

 _Маска, смурной,_ _ага,_ _тот, с которым они с Гаем тогда... Ой._

— Босс, это Сакура, моя гостья. Помнишь, я рассказывал.

— Ага. Только мы уже знакомы, — он проходит к холодильнику, наливает себе молока.

— О. Привет. Извини за вторжение. Я не знала, что вы… что ты… — она смотрит круглыми глазами на Паккуна, на Какаши, но больше на Паккуна, — Ой.

— Так ты уже знаешь Какаши? Ого! Как удобно, — Пак удивлён и немного насторожен: _«Когда успели?»_

— Да, очень удобно. Приходить в полчетвёртого в чужой дом и рыдать на кухне, — Какаши отпивает молока, смотрит в окно.

— Прости, я правда не хотела, я и не думала потревожить…

— Босс, у Сакуры тяжёлая ситуация, ей нужна поддерж…— вступается Паккун.

— Слышал я эту ситуацию. Ничего нового, — показательно без интонационно проговаривает Какаши, всё так же не смотрит в их сторону.

Светлые брови Паккуна опускаются ниже, его маленькая мордочка повёрнута к Какаши с осуждением, неодобрением. Булл ведёт носом и снова шумно вздыхает. Шиба поднимает голову с лап и резко поворачивается тоже:

— Знаешь, можно и повежливее..!

Булл рокочет:

— Правда, Босс, не нужно так.

Чувство неловкости в Сакуре быстро сменяется возмущением от неожиданного выпада в её сторону, Сакура мгновенно чувствует свою уязвимость и свою уязвленность — по её открытой душе проезжаются холодом и бесчувствием. Но терпеть и молча страдать она не собирается, мгновенно закипает, переходя в атаку — её лучший вид защиты.

— Ох, ОГО! Ой, ну извини, что мои переживания так не новы. В следующий раз я постараюсь почувствовать что-нибудь более интересное!

— В следующий раз постарайся быть настоящей куноичи, — он бормочет, всё так же опершись о столешницу, глядя в окно.

_АХ ВОТ КАК._

— Пха! Что ж! А ты следующий раз постарайся не быть таким хамлом! — она вскакивает, напряженно ставит кружку на стол, — Знаешь, Гай говорил, что вы не друзья, и теперь понятно, почему. Нормально с людьми не можешь разговаривать? Только собаки настолько святые, чтобы с тобой водиться! — внутри бушует ядовитое желание растоптать обидчика и сделать ему больно так, чтобы ух, чтобы очень ему больно стало. Пусть знает, как нападать, пусть ещё попробует!

Она чувствует, что не хочет больше находиться здесь, в такой вот атмосфере, и только на выходе из кухни она разворачивается:

— Пак, прости, но этот твой босс оказывается козёл! Большое спасибо вам за помощь, Булл, Шиба, извините за это всё! Я ухожу.

— Эй, хорошая, изви.. — Паккун начинает ей вслед.

Но она уже пропустила чакру через ступни и быстро выбежала из дома, нырнула в лес. Шиба, вместе с ней вскочивший на ноги, подбегает к окну и лапами встаёт на поклонник, глядя ей вслед.

— … мда-а-а-а… — Пак медленно оборачивается к Какаши, хмуро, тяжело смотрит из-под нависших бровей, — Ну и что это было?

* * *

_ДА КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ЭТОТ ГАД СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЕТ! Чего вообще? Довольно с неё и того, что она пережила, не хватало ещё, чтоб какой-то выскочка тут вылезал! Пха!_ _Да, не очень красиво приходить в чужой дом среди ночи, но меня пригласили, но я вела корректно. В отличие от некоторых! Да что у него с самомнением? Придурок!_

Сакура мчится через лес, пышет раздражением и гневом. И не замечает, что недавние тяжёлые мысли её больше совсем не беспокоят, что она снова вдруг чувствует себя живой. Злой и живой.

* * *

Псы шипели на него. Это было неправильно. Его псы не должны шипеть, они должны урчать, сопеть, рычать хотя бы. А шипеть совсем не нужно!

И между тем, вот они.

— Ты всё так и оставишь? — басит Булл.

— Вообще-то это я её пригласил, и всё было хорошо, пока ты не пришёл и не испортил всё.

— Босс, не умеешь ладить с людьми — ладно, но нам мешать нехорошо.

— Ой, ну не устраивайте уж трагедию, — Какаши отмахивается и хмурится, ставит молоко обратно в холодильник.

— Трагедия — это твой уровень эмпатии…— Булл бормочет и сползает на пол.

— Знаешь, мы любим тебя, Какаши, но это было неприемлемо, — Пак осуждающе вздыхает.

— Вы меня тут разбудили своими завываниями, между прочим. А я просто сказал всё, как есть. Вы хотите, чтобы я врал? — Какаши огрызается, не понимая, почему на него все так взъелись.

— Между враньём и бестактностью есть ещё кое-что. То, что ты, видимо, упускаешь. Деликатность.

— Это для неё же полезно. Пусть закаляется, иначе долго так не протянет, — он сердито моет стакан.

— Поэтому ты решил сразу её добить? Хорошенькая забота! А что, если оне не закалится, а только зачерствеет внутри, закроется от всех ранящих чувств, а потом и вовсе потеряет всё человеческое. Хочешь, чтобы она так же смотрела на всех, как ты когда-то?

— Да при чём здесь я, у меня совсем друго...

— Те, кто тебя вытащил из этого, вовсе ведь не обязаны были. Она просто сделали это, — Паккун смотрит в глаза Какаши прямо, спокойно, не обвиняюще, а просто констатируя факты. От этого становится не по себе, стыд вдруг подступает и ершистость Какаши сглаживается.

— Да, но..

— И тебе, в свою очередь, хотя бы в благодарность к Минато и Кушине, стоило бы следовать по тому же пути. Ни к чему добавлять отчаянья, тем более во время переживаний. Зачем бы?

— Да я и не собирался, я просто..

— Взъелся за то, что она ещё способна так глубоко сопереживать врагам? — Пак наклоняет голову на бок, смотрит пронзительно. Острый взгляд собаки невыносим. Смотрит прямо в душу. Ну как так.

— Нет… может да, — Какаши повержено вздыхает и хмурит брови, — И что? Это было слишком, да?

— Да, самую малость.

— И что теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Я не хочу чтобы ты делал что-то, что я тебе скажу. Только ты сам можешь решить, что делать.

— Предлагаешь объясниться?

— Было бы неплохо, да. Если она захочет с тобой говорить, конечно. Ох… ты ведь на самом деле не имел всё это ввиду, я знаю. Просто… эта ядовитость и тебя самого отравит. Не надо.

— Хорошо. Ок. Спасибо, — Какаши смиряется, расслабляется и позволяет чужой заботе влиться в него, впускает её в сердце.

— Иди поспи пока, утро вечера мудренее. Завтра разберешься.

— Пак, Пак, я тоже хочу пойти к ней! — Шиба высунул язык и оживлённо громко задышал.

— Ха-ха, смотрю быстро ты поддался..! — Паккун довольно хрюкает.

— А сам-то!

— Справедливо.

Какаши оставляет псов ворчать о своём, а сам поднимается обратно к себе. Он во что-то внезапно ввязался, что-то происходит, но он пока не понимает, что.

* * *

Он сидит на полу в зале, вокруг разбросано разное оружие, он методично затачивает кунаи. Внутри крутятся мысли.

_Девчонка эта странная, бесноватая, и ни на что не годная, судя по всему. Теперь вот ещё на кухне у него разрыдалась! Расклеилась так из-за одной смерти, а дальше она как будет? Это ведь только начало, всё время спасать котов с деревьев не получится, если претендуешь на то, чтобы быть настоящим шиноби. Нежным и трепетным не место на поле боя, сами под ударят подставятся и товарищей подведут. Умрут бесполезной благородной смертью, а их напарникам потом живи с этой пустотой внутри. Беспомощные. Глупые. Зачем только лезут. И я всё правильно сделал, она ведь должна понимать, что никто с ней возиться не будет. Ну, слишком грубо, может. Я извинюсь, конечно. За резкость. Наверное, Минато бы так не поступил. Возможно он был прав, когда отговаривал от вступления в АНБУ. Но я-то справляюсь… А вот ей точно туда нельзя._

Он собирает оружие в походную сумку и закрепляет её на поясе своих штанов-карго. Так, прикрепить маску к футболке.

— Эй, Шиба, ты вроде хотел пойти?

— Ага-ага, я готов! — Пёс вылетает из коридора, уже надев надев свою синюю жилетку. Людям спокойнее, когда они думают, что собака такая цивилизованная, приглаженная, как будто под управлением человека. Они же не знают, что на самом деле нет.

— Погодите меня, — Булл медленно встаёт с пола, в перевалку подходит к Какаши.

— О, и ты?

— Давненько не выходил в город. Развеюсь.

— Передавай привет Жвачке, — напутствует Пак, поднимая голову со своей высокой лежанки.

Булл раскрывает пасть, улыбаясь, собирая в складки огромные висящие щёки:

— Ага.

— Шиба, возьмёшь след?

— Босс, ты же и сам можешь.

— Я-то могу. А ты, раз уж увязался со мной — сделаешь, — Какаши выразительно кивает в сторону города.

— И давно наш малец такой заносчивый…? — бурчит вполголоса Шиба.

— Это называется переходный возраст. Пак рассказывал, что у щенков людей так бывает, — хрипло басит Булл, тяжелыми быстрыми прыжками бежит вровень с Шибой.

— Я слышу вас и я уже не щенок, остряки.

— Все щенки так говорят…

Какаши фыркает. Семья это порой такая головная боль.


	10. Вторжение

В Конохе рыжий вечер. Тёплый, густой, неподвижный.

Шиба по следу из запаха и чакры приводит их в тихий спальный район — дома невысокие, тротуары пустые.

Какаши стоит напротив входной двери.

_Ну, что. Видимо, надо постучать?_

— Хм, а может стоит через окно..— он размышляет вслух, бросая взгляд в сторону. На окнах висят ажурные присборенные занавески.

— Вы же не так хорошо знакомы? Бро, это странно, — Шиба чешет задней лапой ухо.

— Ну, мы пили однажды вместе…

— Ты что, дрейфишь?

— Нет, — Какаши решительно стучит.

Через минуту шаги. Щёлкает замок.  
Бледная женщина с зачёсанными набок прямыми светлыми волосами и кислым лицом открывает дверь.

— Мальчик, тебе чего? — спрашивает она, бесцеремонно обращаясь на «ты» к незнакомцу. Его странная лохматость, подозрительная маска на пол-лица и нагло спокойный взгляд ей не нравятся. Она смотрит за его спину, вздрагивает и напрягается, — Это твои собаки? Вообще-то в городе животные должны быть в наморднике и на поводке!

— Не бойтесь, это высокоранговые ниндзя и они не кусаю…

— Да плевать, какой там у них ранг! Откуда мне знать, что им взбрендит в голову..?! — она завелась с полоборота и пошла в наступление.

— Эм, ну да, ну да, простите… А-а-а здесь живёт Сакура? — пытается перевести тему. Спорить и что-то кому-то доказывать Какаши совсем не хочется.

— А зачем тебе?

— У меня для неё сообщение. От Хокаге, — быстро врёт он, потому что рассказывать о случайной встрече и ночной ссоре явно ни к чему.

— Хм. Жди тут, — недовольная женщина захлопывает перед ним дверь, слышно, как она громко окликает Сакуру и с настоящей неприязнью высказывается вслух про «осточертевших ниндзя».

_Хм, ла-а-адно._

Раздаётся быстрый топот, на крыльцо выскакивает Сакура в шортах, сланцах и просторной футболке, быстро прикрывая за собой дверь. Круглит на него и на псов глаза.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — шипит она ему и, замечая псов, быстро меняет настрой, приветливо машет тем рукой.

— Можем поговорить? Недолго. Уже сказал этой женщине, что по делу от Хокаге.

Сакура скептически щурится, останавливаясь мыслями на уточнении с интонационным ударением «сказал, что». Штора ближайшего к двери окна колышется, из-за неё всё так же супится недружелюбная женщина.

— Хм, ну-ну. Ладно, давай отойдём, а то мать с ума сойдёт от возмущения. Она не очень-то любит шиноби. Знаешь, конечно, лучше бы ты через окно…

Он только вздыхает и следует за ней по тихим улочкам: на перекрёстке направо и прямо до низкой решетчатой ограды.

— Ну, добро пожаловать на «квадрат», — Сакура приводит их в небольшой парк с детской площадкой и несколькими скамейками вдоль извилистых дорожек.

_Квадрат?_

Какаши оглядывается.

— Да, потому что он квадратный. Остроумно, да? Местные его так называют, ну и я начала, — объясняет Сакура, не глядя на него, и плюхается на скамейку.

Не то, чтобы ей хотелось с ним болтать. Но раз зачем-то позвал, то выслушать стоит. Она в показательном спокойствии и равнодушии. Нечего ему больше знать, что у неё на душе.

— Так значит ты всё-таки не здешняя? — он садится тоже, откидывается на спинку, смотрит перед собой — ещё одна скамейка, за ней кусты и деревья — от них длинные холодные тени на охристо-рыжем гравии дорожки.

— Пару месяцев как переехала в Коноху. Тут… неплохо, — она без энтузиазма поддерживает светский нейтральный разговор, ожидая, когда он сам перейдёт к сути.

— Да, возможно. Хотя тебе, думаю, просто сильно повезло с окружением.  
— Это ты про себя? — Сакура отпускает издёвку, не сдержавшись. Её милой доброжелательности никогда не хватало надолго.

— Ну, явно что нет, — Какаши не поддаётся на провокацию, — но вот Гай и моя стая. Таких ещё поискать.  
— Пожалуй. Да, они хорошие, — она оглядывается на Шибу и Булла, расположившихся под солнцем на газоне, и кричит им — Эй, вы хорошие!  
— Ты тоже, ага! — Шиба жизнерадостно улыбается, Булл пару раз взмахивает хвостом.

— Да. Ну и в общем. О сегодняшнем… Возможно, я был слишком резким. Это не специально. Поэтому извини, если тебя это задело.

— Оу, — Сакура от неожиданности даже замирает. _Он правда извиняется?_ — Ну-у-у. Вообще да, было очень неприятно, знаешь.

Какаши вздыхает:

— Меня часто обвиняют в бесчувственности. Но я просто говорю честно, что думаю. Я считаю, что так правильно.

— Значит ты честно думаешь, что я плохая куноичи? — с вызовом спрашивает Сакура. _Он пришёл извиняться или что?_  
— Нет. Думаю ты не готова к миссиям на ликвидацию, вот и всё. Важно это понять про себя и за них не браться, — он серьёзно рассуждает, но потом вспоминает, что не поучать всё-таки пришёл, и спохватывается — Это моё мнение. Кажется, так будет лучше.

Он даже пытается выдавить что-то похожее на дружелюбную улыбку и как бы непринужденно чешет затылок.

— Что ж, спасибо за заботу! Это даже мило с твоей стороны, ха, — Сакура фыркает иронично, но уже спокойно, — Только нам с командой не давали миссию на ликвидацию, надо было просто задержать и доставить. А я переборщила. Вот в чём моя ошибка на самом деле.

Она заканчивает с неудержавшейся горечью. Чувство вины, днём задобренное было рациональными доводами, снова поднялось.

— Просто не нужно было никого убивать. Вот что было бы правильно! — её горло сдавленно, она поднимает лицо к небу и сжимает снова начинающие подрагивать губы.

_Она переживает._

_Переживает честно и искренне, не потому, что не выполнила задание, а потому, что поступила против своей воли, сделала то, чего не должна была, чего не хотела._

_Переживает, не таясь, что забрала чужую жизнь — хоть это и является частью её работы. И она ведь это знает._

Эта открытая демонстрация своих чувств, оголённых нервов своей души, мгновенно затапливает Какаши. Слишком неожиданно, слишком честно. Все те тяжесть и сожаление, которые он задвигал подальше, от которых отгораживался разумными аргументами, мгновенно поднялись в его душе, откликаясь на чужое горе.

Он знает слишком хорошо, как разъедает эта вина, терзает и грызёт изнутри. Как уходит сон, а вместе с ним и ощущение реальности и самой жизни. Внутри остаётся пустота, которую приходится носить день за днём, не понимая, зачем жить, но и в смерти не находя ответа.

Это всё слишком тяжело.

Невыносимо.

Снова.

— Сильно извиняюсь!!! — звучит хриплый крик, на спинку скамейки запрыгивает Шиба, тут же резко отталкивается, задевая за плечи Сакуру и Какаши, и несётся дальше, перепрыгивает через заборчик сквера и скрывается за углом.

Помятые и огорошенные, Сакура и Какаши переглядываются.

— Что…

— Вы бы поспешили! — басит Булл, огромной тенью проносясь мимо и так же скрывается из виду, поднимая пыль сильными быстрыми лапами.

— Да какого?..— Какаши резко стартует следом. Сакура успевает моргнуть один раз и, не раздумывая, подрывается тоже.

_Что?_

Через пару минут спринта они останавливаются на крыше самого высокого здания в центре города. Псы, вздёрнув уши, смотрят в одном направлении, на запад, где солнце опускается за лес.

— Как обстановка? — сразу же спрашивает Какаши, как только приземляется рядом. Понимает, что явно что-то случилось.

— Тц, — дёргает ухом Шиба.

— Ауч! — внезапное сильное жжение в ладони заставляет Сакуру вскрикнуть. Она смотрит на руку, где вязь узоров, окольцовывающая печать, начинает быстро крутиться, вращаться, символы меняются каждое мгновение и дрожат, будто что-то сбивает сигнал.

_Что происходит?_

И в следующую секунду они чувствуют это, и замирают, парализованные.

Давление сильной и густой чакры, расползающейся с запада, оглушает их на несколько секунд. Они переглядываются, у всех в глазах одинаковое непонимание.

Сакура хмурится и кусает губы.

Какаши смотрит внимательно на её ладонь, на потяжелевший горизонт.

_Опции оставить всё это без внимания просто нет._

— Идём, — заключает он, это единственное, что приходит в голову в принципе, и Сакура не видит смысла спорить.

Они перепрыгивают с крыши на крышу, и вечер вокруг выглядит всё таким же летне-безмятежным, только не слышно больше птиц, не чувствуется дуновения лёгкого ветра и всё будто застыло. Ощущается лишь что-то тяжелое, мрачное, довлеющее. Дышать от этого трудно, сжимает сердце.

Непонятное, явно что-то очень нехорошее началось.

Тревожно. Страшно? От неизвестности.

Сакура пытается вслушаться и считать сигналы печати, но они продолжают жечься и бесноваться на ладони, и она не может различить ничьей конкретно чакры, всё спутано, смешано и напряженно.

Неподалёку начинают мелькать силуэты других шиноби. Лица так же озадачены и поражены. Все несутся в сторону, откуда раздаётся и давит всё явственнее неизвестная сила. Пересекают границу города, впереди 11-й полигон. Слух начинает улавливать тонкий, пронзительный, прерывистый звон. Псы скалятся и прижимают уши.

— Шиба, насколько высокие волны?

— Больше 60 ГГц, точнее не могу сказать. Но почти невыносимо. Не уверен, сможем ли мы с Буллом вообще приблизиться.

— Ясно. Тогда оставайтесь тут. Если что — укажете подкреплению, где мы.

— Есть босс.

Булл и Шиба занимают места на ветке наиболее высокого дерева. Им не нравится оставаться позади в бездействии, но и пройти вперёд со своим чувствительным слухом они не могут, понимая, что, дезориентированные оглушающим звоном, будут только мешать. Булл сидит могучей, напряжённой громадой, приподняв уши, глядя вдаль. Шиба беспокойно ходит кругами.

— Не мельтеши.

— Не нравится мне всё это.

Булл тяжело вздыхает.

Судя по нарастающему давлению, источник стал ближе — ощущение, будто сила тяжести увеличивается. Вокруг появляется больше шиноби, переглядываются, обмениваются знаками — у всех одинаковый ноль информации.

Вдруг мгновенная ослепляющая вспышка и сразу за ней раздаётся грохот. Сакура бездумно и инстинктивно поднимает стену земли перед ними, защищаясь от возможной опасности, а мимо проносятся деревья, сметённые и поломанные ударной волной.

— Спасибо, — Какаши оборачивается к ней и она видит, что в его красном глазу вращаются чёрные завитки.

_Стоп, это что, учиховский..?_

Воспоминания о безумном красном взгляде С. мелькают на периферии сознания, добавляя напряжения и беспокойства.

— Что делать будем? — Сакура через мгновение возвращается в реальность, нельзя сейчас отвлекаться. Кажется, взрывная волна смела и отбросила многих других шиноби — не умеющих, видимо, так быстро ставить барьер — сильно назад, и теперь Сакура с Какаши были ближе всех. Не время мешкать.

— Мы даже не знаем с чем. Подойдём ближе к эпицентру взрыва?

Она кивает. Все чувства на пределе, но источник опасности не определён и это взвинчивает всё больше.

Они пробираются между деревьями, вывернутыми с корнем, раскиданными в стороны. К противному звону добавляются такие же высокочастотные, дёрганые и разрывающие уши шумы. Перед ними раскидывается широкая, диаметром в несколько десятков метров воронка, её стены красные, глянцевые, будто жидкое стекло. По дну воронки стелется желтоватый туман и оттуда же, судя по всему, раздаётся звук. Давящая атмосфера становится почти невыносимой и приходится окружать себя полем чакры, чтобы не так сильно прибивало к земле. Недалеко от воронки видны фигуры, их почти можно различить в дыму: Третий, Минато с Кушиной, другие знакомые джонины. Отсвечивают белым маски АНБУ.

— Ох, Капитан Кушина, — в голосе Сакуры слышно облегчение. Всё это время беснующиеся узоры на ладони не останавливались ни на секунду, периодически вспыхивая колким жаром.

_Капитан в порядке. Хорошо._

Какаши и Сакура не заметили, как испытали облегчение, увидев верхушку командования.

Опытные и мудрые шиноби на месте и это вселяет спокойствие — или хотя бы иллюзию спокойствия. Значит, они принялись за дело. Значит, будет план действий. И пугающая неизвестность отступит.

Наверное.

Третий, Кушина и Минато о чём-то переговариваются и начинают одновременно формировать печати. От их рук отделяются полупрозрачные белые нитевидные потоки, объединяются в один и тот, как безголовая клубящаяся змея скользит по поверхности воронки, приближается к жёлтому туману и ныряет в него. Какое-то время фигуры стоят с закрытыми глазами, полностью сконцентрировав внимание внутри. Потоки чакры исходят от них, и та разведывательная, видимо, змея продвигается всё дальше, служа их глазами.

Раздаётся резкий хлопок.

Тут же белые нити сжимаются, краснеют, мутнеют и натягиваются, отчего фигуры шиноби тянет к воронке — те спешно обрывают связь, теряют равновесие, падают на колени один за другим.

— Ох, чёрт! — Какаши срывается с места.

— Кушина! — Сакура мгновенно реагирует так же.

Быстрее них оказываются, конечно, джонины, стоявшие рядом.

Видимых повреждений нет.

— Кажется, оно немного стесняется, — Минато стоит согнувшись, тяжело дыша, опираясь руками о колени.

— Зря я пошла, Лис его разозлил. Возможно ли, что они знакомы? — Кушина утирает лоб, распрямляется, волосы собраны в хвост, руки как обычно в боки. Она закрывает глаза и немного прислушивается к себе, будто ведя внутренний диалог, и потом фыркает, — Ой, блин, ты всё такая же упрямая скотина, Лис!

— Молчит?

— И рычит! — Кушина закатывает глаза, качая головой и замечает примчавшуюся Сакуру, смурного Какаши, — О, и вы здесь! Живы значит! Молодцы.

Силуэты АНБУ возникают из воздуха неподалёку, поддерживая с двух сторон третью фигуру. Фигура бормочет и грязно ругается.

— Э-э-эй, старик, знаешь ли ты, что такое выходной, а-а-а? Вы-ход-ной! Чёртова деревня трудоголиков… — Цунаде недовольно скидывает с себя хватку АНБУ и оглядывается между делом, острым взглядом считывая обстановку и выцепляя детали, — Мда, ну и дела тут у вас.

Сакура улавливает алкогольное амбре, разлившееся вокруг Цунаде, и хмыкает, а Какаши просто слегка приподнимает брови.

— Эй, разойдитесь чутка, молодёжь, — прикрикивает Цунаде, надкусывая палец и ударяя ладонью о землю. В облаке дыма возникает белая громада слизня размером с 3-х этажный дом.

 _«_ _Ох, еба-а-ать_ _»,_ — про себя охает Сакура, задирая голову, чтобы уместить в поле зрения колоссального слизня, соразмерного всё возрастающему авторитету Цунаде в глазах Сакуры.  
— Госпожа Цунаде, чем я могу… Ох. — Кацую не заканчивает свою вежливую аккуратную речь, направляет усики в сторону воронки и замирает.

— Всё так плохо? — голос Цунаде резко становится серьёзным и суровым до нельзя.

— Как вы знаете, госпожа, мне не склонен пессимизм… Но… 

— Ясно, конкретнее. Ты знакома с этим?

— Это нельзя назвать знакомством, но я видела подобное раньше, ещё на заре...Я не могу описать это человеческим языком, скорее всего для вас это непостигаемо.

— Хмпф! — Цунаде недовольно топает каблуком. _Непостигаемо, значит. Тц_ , — Почему оно появилось, ты знаешь? И, если оно захочет уничтожить нас, то… как скоро?

— Если вы не будете приближаться, _пока_ вы не будете приближаться… всё спокойно. Пока.

— Хм! И на том спасибо.

— Господин Третий, правда, за все дни наблюдения оно не пыталось нападать, и только сейчас, когда мы попытались остановить… — вступает Кушина с докладом и обводит рукой разрушения, — Вот… Блин.

— Я вижу. Хорошо, на всякий случай нужно развернуть барьер. Кушина, сможешь обеспечить 3 точки по 8 слоёв?

— Да, мы с Минато возьмём это на себя, и пусть по одному АНБУ прибудут на места, — Кушина поворачивается внезапно к Сакуре, — Подсобишь? И ты тоже, — кивает теперь Какаши, хватает их за руки.

Минато подпрыгивает и кидает кунай в сторону так быстро, что тот размывается в движении, берёт за руку Сакуру — за правую, всё ещё горящую от печати — и от неожиданности она вздрагивает. Они переносятся туда, куда только что воткнулся в дерево нож, оказываясь на расстоянии 3 километров от воронки. Кушина достаёт пару маленьких свитков из поясной сумки, бросает один Минато:

— Дорогой, это тебе!

— Я пока проставлю метки, — тот взбегает вверх по стволу дерева, а оттуда снова мгновенно переносится куда-то.

Кушина распаковывает свиток, и оттуда вываливается другой, но уже огромный, размером с человека. Расстилает его на земле и быстро переводит глаза с Какаши на Сакуру.

— Так, вы двое, да. Используем и вашу кровь для надежности. Капните в центр — много не нужно — и проведите линию до края свитка. Сложите знак Быка, приложите обе руки к следу крови и направьте чакру по ней в центр, ага? Подержите так 2 минуты, а мне пока нужно собраться, — она первая обозначает центр каплей своей крови из надрезанного пальца, садится рядом, скрестив ноги и сложив пальцы в знак Тигра, закрывает глаза.

События развиваются так стремительно, что Сакура не успевает рефлексировать происходящее, остаётся лишь отдаться потоку и надеяться, что всё делается правильно. Теперь, когда есть чёткие инструкции, становится легче и спокойнее. Кто-то знает, что делать. Лучше довериться им. Да и Кушина начала медитировать, сбивать её расспросами точно не стоит.

Сакура прикладывает ладони к свитку, закрывает глаза и внутренне собирается. Чувствует, как энергия бежит по следу её крови на бумаге, как вливается в центр, который будто засасывает в себя всю силу, вытягивает её, поглощает в себя. Это оказывается непросто, выуживать из себя и постоянно равномерно отдавать чакру, сопротивляясь жадно впитывающему свитку.

Неожиданно она ощущает прохладное влажное дуновение, чует запах грозы, озона и старого дерева.

Свежо, легко, окрыляюще и одновременно спокойно.

Она быстро открывает глаза. Какаши смотрит на неё, над безвыразительной маской разномастные глаза, приоткрыты немного шире обычного, брови выше, шаринган вращается беспокойно.

_Ох._

Сакура понимает, что они оба забыли о моменте знакомства и первого соприкосновения потоков их чакр.

Она, конечно, не представляет, что почувствовал он.

(Пряное свежее бирюзово-серое утро, запах прелой листвы и спелых яблок.)

Ощущения внезапно интимные и смущающие от неожиданности.

Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга, а потом опускают глаза, гипнотизируя свиток. Сакура обдумывает, почему всё будто немного иначе, чем обычно.

_Скорее всего из-за того, что кровь проводит чакру лучше, и образы перед нашими глазами возникли более интенсивные, чем при базовом соприкосновении._

_«_ _То-то Гай обзавидуется!_ _»_ — отвлекает она себя шуткой, отталкивая внезапное смущение.

— Так! — Кушина резко открывает глаза, встаёт и соединяет ладони с хлопком, а когда разводит их, между ними растягиваются полоски, бусы, нити символов. Она опускает их на свиток, и буквы ложатся на бумагу, скользят по ней и бегут узорами, закручиваясь, — Ребят, постепенно ослабляйте поток чакры, я завершу печать.

На ветку рядом садится АНБУ.

— Как раз вовремя! Пожалуйста, охраняй свиток ещё два часа, пока печать полностью не впитается в землю. Потом свиток нужно свернуть и припрятать его здесь — оставь метку. Спасибо, да!

АНБУ, как водится, молча кивает. Стреляет глазами в сторону Какаши, тот слегка качает головой, отворачивается. Сакура замечает это немое взаимодействие с некоторым фоновым удивлением.

_Что ж, впрочем, это не самое странное за этот день._

Возвращается Минато.

— Готовы? Точка номер два.

Они снова переносятся на пару километров. Там ждёт другой АНБУ, белая маска в красных узорах, символизирующих...белку? Окуня? По абстрактным линиям совершенно непонятно. Пока Кушина снова собирается с мыслями, остальные заполняют свиток чакрой.

 _«_ _Израсходовала, кажется, уже половину своих резервов. Чёрт, отстой_ _»,_ _—_ Сакура недовольно хмурится.

Все действия повторяются — ленты символов на бумаге свитка, Кушина закрывает печать, Минато салютует АНБУ:

— Оставляем всё на тебя! — и тот, конечно же, кивает.

_Их там учат кивать, что ли, это у них выпускной экзамен такой?_

Третья точка.

— Милый, хочешь поставить сам?

— Что, почему? Я не так хорош, как ты, зачем рисковать?

— Я тебя подстрахую. Давай, редкая возможность, когда ещё такой уровень попробуешь развернуть, — Кушина берёт Минато за руку и бросает через плечо последний свиток, — Ребят, вы знаете, что делать.

Она отводит Минато немного в сторону, усаживает его на землю, обходит, опускается тоже и обхватывает сзади ногами, берёт его руки в свои, складывая пальцы в нужную фигуру.

Сакура не замечает, как следит за ними глазами и, глядя на их жесты, на то, как комфортно и не задумываясь они касаются друг друга, завороженно круглит глаза и даже будто немного розовеет. Потом спохватывается, разворачивается и видит спокойно ждущего Какаши. И теперь уже точно краснеет и смущается.

— Прости, а, я отвлеклась, — быстро и резко проговаривает она.

— Ага.

— !

— Да мне сначала тоже с ними было неловко. Ну, приступим?

— Угу, — смущение сковывает её слова и действия.

Её резервы чакры тем временем подходят к концу, она начинает дышать тяжелее, концентрируясь старательней, чтобы поток не ослабевал.

— Ты выдыхаешься?

— Нет, я ещё...Да. Кажется так. Прости.

Поток его чакры усиливается, она разгорается ярче рядом с тускнеющей нитью, идущей от Сакуры. Напряжение уменьшается и она выдыхает с некоторым облегчением.

— Я возьму на себя оставшееся.

— Спасибо.

 _Т_ _ак, теперь меня ещё нужно_ _и под_ _страхо_ _вы_ _вать. Чёрт!_

Очередная фигура АНБУ спрыгивает с ветки и присоединяется к ним.

_Вовремя ты, конечно, но мог бы и пораньше._

— Ну видишь, всё получилось! — Кушина, улыбаясь, подводит Минато к ним, помогает ему наполнить свиток письменами, свисающими, сползающими с его рук, — Теперь найди конец. Сосредоточься на нём. И отрезай.

Минато внимательно смотрит вниз, его фигура спокойна и будто даже расслаблена.

_Тихий и уверенный, как молодой бог. Это просто неприлично, чёрт возьми!_

Печать завершается и перед закрытием легонько вспыхивает красным светом.

— Ура! Ты у меня молодчина! — Кушина обхватывает ладонями лицо Минато и чмокает его в губы. Сакура почему-то снова цепляется за это взглядом, не может оторваться и при этом беспомощно смущается. Какаши замечает это и слегка усмехается про себя, как будто радуясь подтверждению своих наблюдений.

— Команда, возвращаемся к Хирузену, — Минато приветливо улыбается всем и привычно их переносит.

Теперь они стоят на холме, с которого издалека видно воронку. Яркая красная поверхность стенок заметна издалека, горит ярким пятном, тревожит глаз. Но в остальном всё тихо, так, что даже подозрительно. Настораживающе.

Ощущение неопределенной опасности напрягало нервы.

Третий и Цунаде стоят рядом, держа руки над свитком знакомого гигантского размера, заполняя его письменами.

— Кушина, всё ровно?

— Господин Хокаге, все три точки зафиксированы, ага!

— Замечательно, тогда завершаем, — последние символы соскальзывают с рук, знаки закручиваются, укладываются, и, как только останавливаются, две полосы тёмно-фиолетового света расходятся в стороны других печатей за километры отсюда, и далее по каждой точке, замыкая пятиугольник. Полупрозрачные мерцающие стены вырастают из границ фигуры, поднимаются на пару километров, подпирая облака. Горизонтальная площадка между верхними точками так же зарастает дрожащим экраном. Плоскости соединяются с низким гулом, отрезая собой раздражавший всё это время звон воронки.

Массивная фигура, отливающая чёрным и фиолетовым, теперь закрывала все территории 11, 15, и 23 полигонов. На фоне всё ещё рыжего тлеющего неба это выглядело мрачно и жутко.

Шиноби стояли во внезапно разлившейся тишине.

Отвратительный писк ослаб, и кислый, разъедающий ноздри запах сразу же тоже, вместе с давлением тяготящей чужеродной силы.

Стало гораздо легче.

Даже возникло некоторое ощущение победы — маленькой. Хоть что-то.

Теперь то, что находилось внутри, не сможет причинить вреда Конохе. Во всяком случае не должно. Ну, или хотя бы это его немного затормозит. Никто не знал наверняка, конечно. Они развернули самый сильный барьер из тех, что можно поставить быстро. Его должно хватить. Да?

Бешеное жжение в ладони тоже успокоилось и Сакура облегченно выдохнула, осознав, как сильно это её выматывало. Она взглянула на Кушину — та тоже выглядела более расслабленной и даже потянулась.

Третий хмуро осматривал поле. Радости на его лице особо не было. Впрочем, это его обычное состояние.

— Джонины — за мной, все остальные пока свободны — не пытайтесь пройти за барьер, если что — собирать вас по частям мы потом не будем. Гражданских не посвящать, официально заявление завтра, пока обойдитесь без комментариев. Отряды АНБУ сменяются каждые 4 часа, докладывать лично. Вольно.

Одновременно раздались со всех сторон хлопки, быстрое движения воздуха от прыжков и все исчезли. Сакура бы уже разогналась тоже, но.

— Эй, Харуно, — Какаши материализовался перед ней, — Слушай, у меня просьба. Встреться с моими, скажи, что всё ок. А то они ждут нас там, а мне нужно на совет. Вот свисток, выдыхай с чакрой — они услышат и придут.

— Оу, ок, — принимает свисток. Деревянный, отполированный.

— Спасибо. Ну, пока!

_И почему она согласилась так легко? Мобилизация всех сил против общего врага сплочает, говорят. Да и как бросишь псов._

Сакура осталась стоять возле тёмной стены, отделяющей их от чего-то того, другого, странного, страшного.

Дыра в земле слабо клубилась желтоватым дымом и это было единственное движение на всей огороженной территории. Всё внутри замерло, то ли утихнув, то ли выжидая.

 _«_ _Ой-йе-йей. Что всё это было_ _»,_ — теперь, когда наступило затишье, ворох мыслей заполнил голову.

_Мда-а-а-а._

_Ах, да, у меня ведь есть дело. Собакены._

Она свистнула, но, ничего не услышав, на всякий случай вложила больше силы и чакры и повторила. Села, скрестив ноги, боком к барьеру, чтобы не упускать его из виду, но и не поворачиваться спиной. Повертела снова в руках свисток.

 _Все_ _у_ _бежали на совет_ _Хокаге_ _. Так получается этот Какаши уже тоже джонин._ _Да как так-то?_ _Вот гад!_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хах, экшн. наверное?


	11. Ещё пригодится

В комнате становилось всё темней.

Сакура лежала на кровати и смотрела на кусок неба, видимый из окна.

Сумерки.

_В прошедших сутках уместилось столько событий, будто время растянулось — иначе когда бы всё это успело произойти?_

_Неопознанная угроза, и Цунаде, и горящий закат. Барьер, парк, извинение. Странно. Уже почти в другой жизни будто её ошибка на миссии и рассвет на кухне с Паккуном. А утром дома опять крики. Нелепица. Этот ещё пришёл с псами! Собаки такие хорошие. И почуяли первыми. Взрыв. И деревья трещат, летят. Еле успела поставить стену. А у него шаринган. Что вообще? Не Учиха ведь. Может, внебрачный? Хах, то-то бы С. взбесился, если б узнал о подобном! У них же там чистота крови, гордость клана и прочий бред. Давление рода. Я бы может тоже на его месте с ума сошла от такого. Хах._

_Возможно ли, что он быстро пойдёт на поправку? Обсуждение диагноза и прогнозы вполголоса за дверью его палаты… Но. Там ведь знают, что делают? Там же профессионалы? Да и Н. рядом. У них всегда была теснее связь._

_Наверное так лучше._

_А может выпросить когда-нибудь отгул и приехать проведать. Обрадуются?_ _И_ _ли лучше просто письмо написать, а то…_

_Снова видеть безумный взгляд С., полный ненависти и понимать, что ничего не можешь сделать, сколько бы не стучалась, не уверяла, не шептала._

_«Спасибо» тогда сказал. От него это почти признание. Не такое убедительное, как попытка убить Н., конечно, но всё же._

_Сказал «спасибо» и ухнул в пропасть._

_Ну молодец. Охуенно придумал. Тупица. Нет бы…_

_А что бы?_

_Как бы ты его спасла? Любовью? Он теперь отрицает концепцию дружбы и любви. Во всяком случае пытается… и так до него не добраться. Точно не мне._

_И вовсе не больно._

_Н. сильнее, он никогда не теряет веры и даже не злится почти. Совсем святой! Как такой только вырос? В мире шиноби, в приюте? Не благодаря, а вопреки. Добрый дурачина. Всех спасёт._

_Она тоже станет сильнее. Изучит печати. Слышала, есть те, что и на душу можно наложить. Может удастся и ненависть С. запечатать? Может._

_Однажды._

_Тогда счастье и единение казались сами собой разумеющимися. А теперь они порознь._

_Смогут ли быть вместе, как прежде? Так не бывает, конечно. Глупо пытаться вернуться к тому, что было._

_Впереди только новое. Страшно._

_Но, как говорит Н., узы так просто не разорвать. Это его правда._

_Распространяется ли его правда на неё?_

_За такие сомнения можно было бы от него проникновенную речь на полчаса получить! Хаха. Глазами своими чистыми ещё в душу посмотрит, попробуй не проникнись!_

_Правда соскучилась. Искренний такой и добрый недотёпа. Невозможно! Как она раньше замечала? Глупенькая соплячка, конечно, была. Но хоть сейчас знает._

Она поднялась и прошла к столу, быстро вытерев глаза.

_Нарисую ему пару печатей, которые показала Кушина, вот он обзавидуется!_

———

  
_Надо, наверное, заглянуть к ней._

_Временный регламент весь распорядок службы шиноби поменял. Капитаны проинструктируют свои команды, конечно, но это будет только утром. Вдруг ночью ещё что-то случится, возможно им понадобится снова ассистировать Кушине. Лучше перестраховаться._

_И свисток забрать._

Какаши бежал по крышам, здраво рассуждая.

Не замечая некоторого искажения в своих размышлениях и не думая, что тут есть что замечать. Рационализация предложила вполне убедительные аргументы, и зачем с ними спорить. А всё остальное, что как-то странно тянуло внутри, можно не слушать. Непонятно, что оно значит. Непонятно пока, что оно пытается сказать.

Совсем стемнело, острые летние звёзды в синей тёмной глубине.

За краем города пропадал в темноте силуэт огромной, чужеродно торчащей призмы. Теперь это их реальность. Такой она стала. Что ж, с этим просто нужно понять, как работать.

_Ага, её дом._

Был здесь несколько часов назад, но это казалось уже частью какой-то другой жизни, вторжение странного разрезало прямую жизни на до и после, обозначило собой что-то иное, новое. Или просто было таким большим событием, что своим размером естественным образом отделило прошлую реальность от настоящего.

Он постоял на краю забора, прикидывая. Неяркий свет от лампы за занавеской одного из окон, проходит знакомый силуэт. Сюда.

Какаши поднимается по стене и, чуть помешкав, берётся за оконную раму, надавливая, чтобы открыть пошире и зайти внутрь. Мгновенно отклоняется чуть в сторону, пропуская мимо уха кунай, который прошёл навылет через занавеску, рядом в оконную створку втыкается ещё один, недалеко от его руки.

Он спокойно приподнимает теперь дырявую занавеску и запрыгивает внутрь.

— Хэй.

— Ты что, дурак? — Сакура, распознав его, расслабляет боевую стойку.

— Ты в прошлый раз сказала, что лучше через окно, — он пожимает плечами.

— Стучать не пробовал? Хоть бы сигнатуру чакры послал, — она расслабляется и садится на кровать, поднимает к нему голову с вопросительным: «М-м?» имея в виду: «Зачем пришёл?»

Он быстро ориентируется в комнате и по-свойски садится на стул у стола.

— В общем, пока находимся в режиме ожидания. Третий приостановил выдачу новых миссий, все шиноби города находятся в боевой готовности. Отдел исследований и дознания уже выдвинулся туда ставить временный штаб для наблюдения. Там Нара и Яманака будут заведовать, — он встречает вопрос в её взгляде, — Стратеги и специалисты по так называемым связям с общественностью. Ну, т.е. по проникновению в сознание.

Он выкладывает информацию, без спроса вводя её в курс дела, а она спокойно включается в обсуждение, как будто так у них давно заведено.

— Думаешь спецы по работе с человеческим сознанием смогут добрать до… этого? — она подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их задумчиво. Собранная поза для глубоких размышлений.

— Третий в этом сомневается, но нужно так или иначе всё проверить. Вводятся патрули из 4 команд по периметру, смена по 12 часов.

— Ясно… — она обдумывает информацию, — А как готовиться? Вряд ли кунаями с этим разберешься, — она фыркает со смешком.

_Вообще хоть раз кого-то удалось серьёзно ранить кунаем? Не могу припомнить таких случаев в Новейшей Истории Шиноби._

— Это правда, — наклоняет голову он, тоже слегка улыбаясь, — Цунаде рекомендует всем ориентироваться на ниндзюцу, так что нужно запастись чакровосстанавливающими таблетками. Хотя, скорее всего их и так будут выдавать.

— А кто она? — Сакура вдруг понимает, что так ничего и не знает о женщине, кроме того, что та знаменита, великолепна и, видимо, алкоголичка.

— Ученица Третьего, одна из 3-х легендарных саннинов.

— Ох, так, это она?? То-о-о-чно, призыв слизня!

Сакура круглит глаза, и в груди поднимается волнение от восхищения и близкого знакомства с той, великой, про которую столько рассказов и фантастических баек ходит. Эти истории казались преувеличениями, но теперь выглядят вполне убедительно. Изменить русло реки, разнесся половину горного хребта, из-за проигрыша в карты? О да. Легко.

— Ох…

— Что, готова влюбиться?

— Угу-у-у… — всё ещё задумчивая Сакура автоматически кивает, осознавая свою удачу, в новой волне благоговения.

— Понятно, — ему почему-то стало неприятно, — учти, она, выходит, старше тебя на 20 лет.

— М-м-м? — Сакура переводит рассеянный взгляд на него, — И что?

Она непонимающе хмурится, пытаясь понять, к чему это он, и постепенно осознает:

— А! — она таращит глаза, а потом смеётся, — Ха-ха-ха, ну это вряд ли!

И немного смущается от внезапного перехода разговора в намёки на её личную жизнь:

— Хах, нет, ну я, конечно, платонически. Просто восхищаюсь и вдохновляюсь. Куда мне…

— А, — его поза неуловимо становится мягче: руки, скрещенные на груди, немного расслабляются, а немного напряжённые плечи опускаются, — ладно, я всё тебе рассказал. Будь готова, если что.

— О, да, — _хм, почему он вообще решил прийти и всё ей это рассказать? Странно. Неожиданно. Приятно,_ — А, кстати! Я дождалась Шибу и Була, они сказали, что устроят дома совет всей стаей. Деловые такие!

— Ага. Супер. Кажется, ты им правда понравилась, — _вообще не ревную их, нет. Они свободные псы, да,_ — Так что можешь заходить к нам. В смысле, это же наш с ними дом, ну, т.е. сама с ними договаривайся в общем.

Он кое-как сформулировал своё отношение к дружбе Сакуры с его стаей и её внезапному проникновению в его жизнь.

— Хех! Хорошо, — она довольно и счастливо улыбается. Теперь в её душе их вчерашний конфликт окончательно разрешён.

_Радостная какая. Так всё просто что ли у тебя. Да уж вряд ли._

— Ну, я пойду, — он встаёт и разворачивается к окну.

— А, свисток! — она тогда сразу повесила его к себе на шею, чтобы не потерять, и с тех пор автоматически теребила его в минуты задумчивости. Как сейчас.

— Думаю, ты можешь его оставить пока, у меня запасной есть. Может ещё скоро пригодится.

— Оу. Спасибо, — _ух ты._

— Ага. Бывай! — он срывается с места и пропадает.

Она проходит к окну и вытаскивает кунай из рамы, где тот всё ещё торчал, пришпилив занавеску к дереву. Задумчиво смотрит на дыру в занавеске.

_Ого. Это что… доброжелательность? Ничего себе._

Он бежит в сторону леса быстрее, чем обычно. Странное удовлетворение плещется в груди и он, не замечая того, немного улыбается.

———

**Ту-дум.**

**Тесно.**

**Тесно, жарко. Темно. Пульсирующий жар тупой волной: тум, тум-м-м, тум-м. Очень тесно и не хватает, нужно больше. Вокруг, внизу, повсюду.**

**Разъедающий холод. Свист. Забирает всё, выстужает. Хочется спрятаться, некуда, нельзя, тут жар, теснота.**

**Что-то ползёт, мягкое, несуществующее. Нет, режущее. Пузырящееся. Нет. Нельзя. Прочь! Обратно. Некуда. Нельзя. Тесно. Холод. Режет. Жар.**

**Тум, ту-дум, тум.**

**Ту-дум.**

**Некуда.**

**Тум.**

———

Сакура открывает глаза, рывком поднимается на кровати, тупо смотрит в приоткрытое окно. Холодный сиреневый воздух.

Сердце заходится в адреналиновом стуке.

4 утра, ни свет ни заря. Спать больше не выйдет. Фуф.

Набросить кофту, выйти во двор.

Шорох сандалий по гравию. Шаг, шерх, шаг, шерх. Она поднимает голову. Прозрачное небо бирюзовеет. Свист ночной птицы. Что, не спится?

Ночной запах иной. Сложный, пряный, свежий.

Она дышит и не может надышаться.

Разгорится день и станет обычным. А сейчас — тонкая магия непривычного времени, другого воздуха, шорохов звуков.

 _Этого_ не видно из-за домов. Но оно там. Оно чувствуется.

Скоро всё начнётся. Да как скоро — уже началось, и не заканчивалось. Через несколько часов принимать смену.

Что там будет?

 _Тесно_.

_Жарко._

_Некуда._

Надо кофе и душ. Было бы неплохо выспаться. Но что уж теперь.

———

— … ну и в общем как-то так! — заканчивает свой рассказ Кушина.

Она только что, активно жестикулируя, беспорядочно сыпала фразами: «… следили от границы…» «… всю неделю за ним бегали!» «… и потом эта кислота, еле успели, уф!» и теперь, довольная свои изложением, села на ствол поваленного дерева, скрестив руки и солидно покачивая головой.

— Значит, это может быть диверсия? — доброе лицо Ируки серьёзно.

— А чёрт его знает! Говорю же, так ничего и не узнали. Только и успели, что перед самой Конохой барьер поставить. Стыдно, ей богу.

Кушина вздохнула. Все задумчиво молчали. Гай хмурил свои роскошные брови, явно пытаясь вспомнить, говорили ли горные монахи о чём-то подобном. (Не говорили).

— Ладно, народ! — Кушина хлопает руками по бёдрам и резко встаёт, — Нечего рассиживаться, наша смена через полчаса. Раньше начнём — раньше закончим!

— О-о-о, хоть это работает и не так, вы всё равно правы, капитан! — призыв к действию поднимает экзальтированность Гая на нормальный для него запредельный уровень.

— Ты подлиза, в курсе? — Сакура хитро щурит на него глаза.

— Я просто искренний! — он умудряется на бегу блеснуть улыбкой и выставить большой палец вверх.

Временный штаб встал на возвышении неподалёку от одной из печатей барьера. Рядом на небольшом татами сидела фигура: плащ с красными символами на спине, ленты, спускающиеся с краёв соломенной шляпы, слегка развеваются. В сухой руке длинная трубка, сладкий и терпкий запах табака.

— Господин Третий, команда Паприка заступает на вахту. Будут особые указания…? — рядом с Хокаге Кушина непривычно сдержанно-деловая.

— А ты и сама всё знаешь, дорогая Кушина, так ведь? — голос тёплый и хриплый, — Проверь целостность барьера. Если нужно будет укрепить — дай знать, вот этого молодого человека можешь прислать, например… — Третий с улыбкой качает трубкой в сторону Гая, и тот торжественно салютует, — и я отправлю к вам команду Гончей.

— Вас поняла! — Кушина кланяется, и оборачивается к своим, — Ну, погнали!

Они срываются с места.

Из шатра штаба выходит Цунаде, встаёт рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— А ты очень убедительно спокоен для того, кто ни черта не понимает в том, что происходит.

— Мудрый командир не показывает своего страха подчинённым, — Хирузен неспешно затягивается.

— Ха. Что делать-то будем, мудрый командир?

Он выпускает дым и глубоко вздыхает.

— Молиться.

 _Пф-ф-ф, старый понторез…_ — думает Цунаде, смотрит вдаль и, в целом, с ним соглашается.


	12. Ад

— Этот змееёблый засранец!!! — Цунаде в порыве бешенства пинает ближайший булыжник, отчего тот по кривой траектории со вращением врезается с прозрачно-фиолетовую стену барьера. Раздаётся грохот, треск, осколки камня разлетаются в стороны. Под низкий затихающий гул медленно оседает облачко пыли, — Свалил из деревни, так хоть не отсвечивал бы!

— Ну ладно уж, ладно, в этот раз он хотя бы не специально..! — успокаивающе похлопывает её по плечу коренастый мужчина с грубыми чертами лица и каким-то диким белым мехом вместо волос.

Она резко оборачивается на него, сузив глаза:

— А ты-ы-ы, ТЫ мог бы и пораньше сообразить и примчаться! До того, как вот ЭТО всё тут началось! — она взмахивает рукой, рукава её халата развеваются.

 _Чёрт, как же она хороша,_ — жмурится от удовольствия Джирайя, — _пусть она и злится, кричит, бьёт его или просто безудержно пьёт — ох, она в любом состоянии хороша._

По его лицу расползается улыбка. В последнее время Цунаде пыталась отдалиться ото всех, и видеть её сейчас такой злой, горячей, _живой_ было невероятным удовольствием.

Она знает, что он наблюдает. Всегда чувствует его взгляд. Никогда не говорит, как она привыкла к этому, и как это её греет.

А и ни к чему говорить.

— Ну, жабий умник, чего лыбишься? Идеи-то есть? — она упирает руки в боки.

Сакура сидит неподалёку, уминая чай и бутерброды. Этот мужчина, знает она теперь — Джирайя — второй из саннинов.

Объявился внезапно. Улыбается теперь ходит, отпускает похабные — но безобидные и даже милые — шутки.

Сакура смотрит на них задумчиво.

_Так вот как выглядят люди, всю жизнь проработавшие вместе? Органично. Комфортно._

_Надеюсь и у меня будет так._

Она допивает подостывший чай, вытряхивает остатки капель и прицепляет кружку за карабин на пояс. Отряхивается от крошек и встаёт. Кушина почти закончила отчёт — короткий, потому что ничего особо не произошло за день — жаль? слава богу? Непонятно.

Ирука и Гай сидели неподалёку, теоретизируя, кто победит: медведь с тайдзюцу или касатка с гендзюцу. _Что? Ладно._ Сакура просто не спрашивала. _Почему, собственно, и нет. Всякое же в жизни бывает._

— Хэй, Паприка! Идите без меня, мы тут ещё обмозгуем дела, ладно? — Кушина высовывается из штаба, кричит им это и снова скрывается, блеснув рыжим хвостом, и уже из палатки раздаётся её голос, — госпожа Цунаде, нет, ну _коне-е-е-ечно ваш бывший товарищ_ _ублюдок_ , но сейчас-то дело вот в чём, смотрите…

Ребята переглядываются, кивают и срываются в город, домой

На сегодня их смена по работе с неизведанным закончена.

———

**Её руки становились всё длиннее. Её ноги вытягивались, переплетались между собой, путались с руками, закручивались, пока не стали одним целым. И она сама вся стала длинная, её кожа горела, всё тело саднило.**

**Внизу был невыносимый жар, наверху режущая тяжесть.**

**Она пытается вырваться, но вокруг всё так сжимается.**

**Кожа горит.**

**Нечем дышать, так тесно, так плохо.**

**Вырваться.**

**Невыносимо, душно, тяжко.**

**Пустите.**

Сакура открывает глаза, над ней серо-синий потолок — ночь темна.

_Ну здравствуйте._

_Сердце опять колотится бешено. Что-то тревожность повышенная, наверное из-за постоянного напряжения._

_Фух._

_Ладно._

_Опять не будем спать, да? Ну супер._

Сакура встаёт, оглядывается. Делать посреди ночи в комнате как-то совсем нечего.

_Взять с кухни яблоко, забраться на крышу._

_Так-то лучше._

В голове Сакуры мутная каша, но свежий воздух чуть помогает.

Звёзды острые, белые. Как будто больше ничего и нет в мире, кроме пустоты и звёзд.

И волноваться не о чем, и нет даже понятия такого «волнение», а есть только темнота бесконечности космоса, да раскиданные в триллионах километров друг от друга гигантские камни, раскалённые сгустки газа. А люди маленькие такие, случайные и совсем неважные.

С осознанием этого и личные проблемы кажутся несущественными. Терзания какие-то, тревоги? Как-то несерьёзно это по сравнению с космосом.

Хорошо.

Да.

_Что такое моя жизнь?_

Что люди _привыкли_ называть жизнью?

Деловая ясность и реальность дня. Человечество, общество, личности. Своё сознание. Его заботы.

Основное насущное: то, что вызвало взрыв на полигоне.

_Что дальше будет? Будет ли вообще_ _**что-то** _ _?_

_Неизвестность._

_А что она будет делать, если..?_

_Снова чувствовать беспомощность. Фу._

_Хотя. Все ведь делают свою маленькую часть, да? И вклад каждого важен. Так ведь, да?_

_Ну конечно. Думать, что именно вот тебе нужно быть лучше, что на тебе больше ответственности — это слишком самодовольно. Верно._

_Делай, что должно, и будь, что будет._

_Что я могу?_

_Лежать ночью на крыше, ага, неплохо, но не то._

_Грызть яблоко. Полезно, бесспорно._

_Хорошо бы ниндзюцу максимального охвата. Но на это такие резервы чакры нужны! Хм. Лучше несколько разных средней мощности, так можно комбинировать._

_Оказалось, что смотреть на небо, перебирая в голове возможности — неплохое занятие. Планировать и обдумывать всегда бодрит. Это потом всё идёт наперекосяк, а в мыслях всё будто бы под контролем._

Она задумчиво крутит в руках свисток.

Он очень приятный на ощупь. Тёмное, будто маслянистое дерево, светлые прожилки волокон. И во рту лежит удобно.

_Жаль, что ей не слышен звук._

_Так, хм, земляные стихии: наращивание массы, сжатие, быстрое окружение...что ещё может пригодиться? Соединить с водной стихией было бы неплохо. Так, а у Ируки какая? Сейчас не спросишь, спит наверное, не то, что я._

— Знаешь, я оставил его тебе не для того, чтобы ты на нём песенки насвистывала.

Сакура резко поднимает корпус и оборачивается.

Какаши стоит на крыше чуть позади неё, руки в карманах.

_Да как он всегда так бесшумно подбирается? Опасно._

— Оу, ого! Стоп, откуда ты..?

— Был недалеко, сдавал отчёт. И ты же не думала, что только моя стая может его слышать? — он склоняет голову на бок.

— Ну-у-у вообще-то…

— Ну и ну. У нас с ними контракт, мы много как связаны. Покрепче, чем некоторые семьи, — он подходит, садится рядом на корточки.

— О, — только и говорит она.

_Семья из псов. А что, звучит неплохо._

Её взгляд блуждает по крышам и тут что-то щёлкает:

— Погоди, отчёт? Но здесь же недалеко только… хм, и Паккун тогда ждал тебя около...

— Чёрт. Нет. Не заставляй меня стирать тебе память, — он вздыхает.

— А ты можешь? — она скептически поднимает брови.

— А ты хочешь проверить? — он наклоняет голову.

— Хмпф! Ой, ну и ладно. Я тебя не видела. Как и Паккуна тогда, — Сакура демонстративно поднимает глаза к небу, крутит легкомысленно головой.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — он улыбается как будто. Не очень убедительно. Она знает эту улыбку, сама похожую часто делает.

— Но вообще… ты разве не слишком молодой? Я слышала там непросто. Много… жёсткости, — она не говорит «жестокости». Не хочет ни формулировать это, ни особо думать.

— Ну-у-у, да. Задания нелёгкие. Но это хорошо, помогает отвлечься, — Какаши смотрит вдаль. Из этой части города неплохой вид на центр.

— От чего? — она оборачивается, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он отстранённый.

— Хм… от жизни, думаю, — он пожимает плечами.

— Ты что, дурак?

— Ой, не говори, что у тебя нет травмирующего прошлого. Таких в ниндзя не берут, — скептический взгляд и залом складочек на маске там, где усмехаются губы.

— Хмпф! Вообще-то, когда я поступала, у меня всё было хорошо!

— Ага, значит потом стало не очень..?

_Подловил._

— Пфф, — она мрачнеет, фыркает и отводит глаза.

_Ага, вот, то-то и оно._

Он выиграл, но победа как-то не особо веселила.

_Так, и что теперь..?_

Какаши уже приготовился начать думать, что положено делать в таких ситуациях и даже заранее начал уставать.

Но Сакура, кажется, не стала уходить в мрачные воспоминания. Она продолжила, задумчиво глядя перед собой:

— Но знаешь… Я тут думала. Это ведь наша жизнь. И даже если что-то приносит боль, то… до этого ведь было и счастье, и что-то хорошее, так? Иначе б и боли такой не возникло. И если было что-то хорошее — то вот это и важно. Вот это нужно ценить. Так я думаю.

Её голос тихий теперь и лицо спокойное.

Он не знает, что на это ответить, и просто смотрит на тёмные контуры города какое-то время.

— Может, ты и права, — в конце концов говорит он уже другим тоном. Больше не игры в остроумие и не поддёвки. Честность.

Соврать и сказать, что жалеет, что те люди были в его жизни, не выходит. Совсем никак.

Он очень, очень рад, что они были.

Не смотря на то, что его ржавыми гвоздями разрывает на части при мысли, что больше — нет.

Он согласился с ней так внезапно и легко — показалось даже на секунду, что они давно и просто понимают друг друга.

И Сакура принимает это как должное.

— Конечно, я права! — она улыбается уже совсем открыто. Какаши от этого замирает и не моргает, смотрит зачарованно.

Не понимает, что делать дальше.

В голове вдруг пусто.

_Так._

— Ну, что! Пора идти готовиться к завтрашней смене, пожалуй, — быстро проговаривает, резко отводя взгляд.

— Да, точно, — она тоже поднимается и случайно касается его руки плечом.

Тело напрягается и инстинктивно чуть дёргается.

Пытаясь замаскировать это он быстро подходит к краю крыши. Оборачивается, чтобы попрощаться.

Она вертится, отряхивая пыль с юбки.

_Ноги длинные, мягкие перекаты мышц под светлой кожей._

_Красиво._

Он моргает и выходит из ступора.

_Вот ведь, опять завис. Растяпа._

— Пока! — он скорее отворачивается и скрывается.

— Ага.

Сакура смотрит ему вслед немного. А потом на свои ноги. Конечно, она заметила. Довольно и чуть смущённо улыбается.

_Хм, ну да, вообще-то они у меня очень даже._

_Приятно._

———

Какаши пытается анализировать себя.

Не то чтобы он очень хотел, но накопившиеся наблюдения за чем-то новым лежали без объяснений. Громоздились только внутри, плавали и качались на поверхности, как закрытые ящики. А что там внутри — пока не понятно.

Но что-то ясно.

Его тянуло к ней.

Ах-ха.

Это было _странно_. И чувство странное, и сам факт, и вообще.

Он любит Минато и Кушину, любит свою стаю. Гая, этого сумасшедшего недотёпу, тоже любит — хоть и не называет это любовью ни про себя, ни, тем более, вслух. Но точно знает, что это очень важный человек в его жизни. Его команда в АНБУ — ну, команда. Работают вместе. Доверяет им.

И тут его _тянет._

_Что это вообще такое?_

И, конечно, замечает, что на взаимоотношения с другими это не похоже. Не такое спокойное семейное доверие, как со стаей. Не такая незамысловатая легкость соревнований с Гаем. Другое.

И он, конечно, не дурак.

И ситуация эта, выходит, его напрягает и даже пугает.

_Это сложность._

Новое внутри, что отвлекает. Ему чего-то теперь хочется. Чего?

_Находиться ближе._

_Видеть чаще._

_Прикасаться._

От мысли о прикосновении становится жарче. Теперь он уже наверняка фиксирует: хочется прикасаться.

_Ох._

_Бля._

Что его привлекает, пытается он понять.

_Разное._

_Вспыльчивость дикая и настолько же потом искренняя доброжелательность. Цвет этот ещё розовый. Футболка, сползающая с плеча. Дерзкая и простая. Ноги эти длинные, завораживающие. Чакра. Вкусная чакра._

_Так, стоп._

_Это нормально вообще?_

_Ну ладно, а что такого-то. Ну правда же приятно было… Ну нравится чакра так нравится. Окей. Такой вот он._

_Так, хорошо. Кажется, что-то вырисовывается._

Образ её вырисовывается перед внутренним взором, если точнее.

_Сидит, замерев, у свитка, глаза чуть испуганные, удивленные смотрят на него. Действует быстро, без вопросов. Не так бестолкова, как он ночью подумал спросонья. Зря я тогда так. Ставит стену земляную на инстинктах. Часто на неё обрушивалось что-то такое же глобальное и быстрое отовсюду? Какое у неё прошлое в другой деревне было? Ничего не упоминала, и Гай не рассказывал. Посмотреть досье в отделе кадров? В принципе, пробраться туда проще простого — отвратительная охрана, удивительно безответственно. Так-то если она с Гаем в команде под руководством Кушины — то и понятно, неплохой у неё должен быть уровень. Ругалась тогда так лихо вслед повозке с хамоватым извозчиком. Очаровательно._

_Улыбается вон мне. А чего улыбаться-то, ты ж меня знаешь без году неделю._

_Улыбается._

Приятно. Внутри теплеет. Лицу становится жарко.

_Ох._

_Какаши, эй. Ну-ка. Давай соберись. Это ещё что такое?_

Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, не замечая этого.

Волнение поднимается внутри сильнее и явственнее теперь, когда он сам для себя что-то определил.

_Чёрт._

Он уже приближается к дому. _Ладно. Разберемся как-нибудь. Будем действовать по ситуации._

Гуруко лежит на крыльце, сложив голову на длинные изящно скрещенные лапы.

— Босс, пахнет чем-то новеньким. Или нет.

— Возможно. Не знаю, — Какаши быстро проходит в дом. _Выспаться перед сменой. Мысли эти беспокойные до добра не доведут, работать все равно надо._

Пак лежит на своем излюбленном возвышении, ведет носом, вздыхает и хрипит:

— Гуруко, ты забыл что ли? Она у нас уже бывала.

— А?

— Бэ. Чего босс, как Жвачка?

— Ничего, привет вам передавала, — старается безотносительно и спокойно ответить Какаши. Вот только не хватало, чтоб стая сейчас начала ещё выяснения и подколки.

— Ай, славная девчуля, — Паккун прикрикивает в сторону, — Шиба, слыхал? От Сакуры привет!

— О-о-о, о-о-о, Босс, ты виделся с Сакурой? А нас чего не позвал? Надо было уж позвать! В следующий раз обязательно позови!

— А чего я-то сразу! — Какаши не успевает проконтролировать, как чуть вспыхивает и начинает волноваться, — Вот сам и зови, вы же сдружились первые!

Он скорее закрывается в ванной.

— Бу-бу-бу… ты там мимо часто ходишь… — Шиба опускает немого уши и с обиженным сопением сворачивается клубком.

— Ничего, дорогой, мы ещё пригласим её, не боись, — успокаивающе хрипит Паккун, и Шиба в надежде пару раз взмахивает хвостом.

— Главное, чтоб щенок наш поменьше огрызался…

— В прошлый раз они уже поладили, всё норм, — басит Булл.

— Поладили, говоришь?... ну хорошо, коли так. А то было бы неудобно… — бормочет Пак перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в дрёму.

Похрапывание и посапывание восьми псов постепенно наполняет дом.

———

Из-за хаоса Сакура всё не успевает поговорить с Кушиной. Сейчас это уже ни для кого не важно, совсем точно не актуально. Только Сакуре _нужно._ Иначе как-то недосказано.

Она набирается смелости, караулит после завершения смены.

— Капитан Кушина. Эм. Насчёт последней миссии, там, где мы с ребятами работали сами. Я всё хотела извиниться перед вами, простите, я напортачила и вас подставила. Я совсем не хотела, чтобы так… это моя вина и я должна была просчитать свои движения...

— Ох, дорогая, — Кушина просто подходит и кладёт руки на её плечи, — Не вали всё на себя. Ведь не ты одна всё делала? Беря всю вину на себя ты преуменьшаешь также труд и вклад твоих товарищей.

— Но они-то не..!

— Но это мог быть кто-то из них с тем же шансом. Просто в этот раз не повезло тебе. А разделить удовлетворение от успеха или — раз уж так — горечь неудачи — вы должны вместе. Ведь так?

— Наверное, да, но… — Сакура отводит глаза, смотрит на то, как колышутся тени от трав.

— Хэй. Мы команда? — Кушина спрашивает просто и добро.

— Да, конечно.

— И если бы на твоем месте был кто-то из них, разве винила бы ты его одного..?

— Ох..! Нет, само собой… кажется, я начала понимать, — глаза Сакуры наполняются осознанием.

— Ты умница.

— Хах, не всегда… но я пытаюсь.

— Попытка засчитана! Иди, набирайся сил, копи чакру. Мало ли, что будет завтра.

— Хорошо, — Сакура признательно улыбается, — Спасибо вам большое.

Кушина прижимает её к себе. Тепло и немного щемит сердце.

— Ну-ка! Всё хорошо будет, я сказала! — Кушина лохматит теперь волосы Сакуры и та в возмущении уворачивается, — Я всё-таки ваша курочка-наседка. Ко-ко-ко-ко! Беги, Цыпленок!

— Это не чтобы я… — Сакура мотает головой, поправляя волосы.

— Давай-давай, пока я похуже тебя не обозвали, хе-хе! — Кушина хлопает её по плечу и улыбается широко.

— Всё-всё, исчезаю! Спасибо! — кричит Сакура, оборачиваясь на бегу. И потом ускоряется. Вытирает край глаза.

Ну, она просто быстро бежит, ветер сильный в лицо.

Да.

———

Девчонка в сетке и с колючим пучком на голове присела на землю, пригибаясь низко, открывая рот и пробуя воздух языком. Проползла дальше, переступая руками по земле.

— Хм, Леди, состав воздуха меняется, чувствую больше серы… Возможно скоро мы провалимся в ад, где нам всем и место, ха-ха.

— Хах, ну ты, я так понимаю, там за свою сойдёшь. И как быстро этот ад надвигается?

— Быстро, со вчерашнего дня процент серы вырос на 1,5 единицы. Но я замолвлю там за вас словечко.

— Вот спасибо! Нужно понаблюдать, сохранится ли динамика. Теперь у тебя тут недельная смена, поселишься во временных казармах. Можешь сбегать за вещами и перенести их пока в штаб, дам тебе так и быть полчаса перерыва.

— Вы там милостивы, Госпожа, я бы вас расцеловала.

— Прибереги лучше свой язычок, он ещё пригодится тебе ещё в эту неделю. Вольно.

Гай смотрел круглыми глазами на эту сцену.

_В этой девчонке столько энергии. Опасности._

Он острее чувствует бесконечное многообразие жизни. Это его будоражит.

— О дерзкословая куноичи, я восхищен твоими умениями, этой проницательностью, этой гибкостью, этим острым языком!

— Мда? Майто, ну да, тебе над своим языком стоило бы поработать. В курсе, что мы не в греческом эпосе?

Гай пару раз моргает. Такая мысль ему в голову как-то не приходила. Но обоснование быстро находится:

— О, это не проблема! Для Весны Моей Юности нет преград и условностей! Например, вот! — он падает в нижнюю стойку и начинает отжиматься на пальцах.

— Ты нормальный, нет? — она опускается перед ним на корточки, рассматривая, как напрягаются мышцы спины и рук под обтягивающим костюмом.

— Что такое нормальность? — он рывком подтягивает ноги к груди и тоже садится, лицом с ней к лицу. Поднимает брови, смотрит внимательно.

— Хмпф, — она чуть ухмыляется, — Резонно. Так, и что?

— О-о-о, ох! — он волнуется, подходя к главному своему запросу, — Мне бы очень хотелось знать, где ты овладела такой гибкостью, несравненная Анко? Обучи меня, о невероятная! — хватает её за руки в порыве восторга и смотрит своими черными-пречёрными сияющими глазами.

Его руки крепкие и загорелые. _Он ведь всегда в этом костюме? Наверное, у него забавные границы загара на теле._

_Он и в академии был странный. И сейчас._

_Но кто из них нет?_

— Не знаю насчёт обучить, но могу показать.

— О, это уже было бы великолепно!

— У меня смена до 10. Потом можешь найти меня в лагере. Годится?

— Как великодушно, как самоотверженно с твоей стороны! Благодарю, о прекрасная! Я обязательно тебя найду! А теперь, прости, мои товарищи меня наверное уже заждались. До скорой встречи!— он напоследок пожимает её руки, быстро поднимается, салютует и срывается с места.

Она остаётся сидеть на корточках, локти на коленях, отчего руки расслабленно вытянуты перед собой.

— Ого, — хмыкает она.

Цунаде отрывается от микроскопа полевой лаборатории и присвистывает.

— Ой, идите к чёрту, Леди.

— Скоро все там будем, дорогуша, — ухмыляется та и возвращается к изучению образцов слизи, собранных с края кратера взрыва.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> больше псов! соскучилась по ним.  
> и подстрочный Орочимару.


	13. Молодец

День 5-й со вторжения, раннее утро перед их дежурством.  
Уже почти рутина.  
Гай спрыгивает с крыши соседнего дома, приземляясь перед Сакурой. Она чуть отшатывается, зевая и хмурясь.  
— Что такое, дорогая комрадка, на тебе лица нет!  
 _Ох, боже, и откуда столько сил всегда...  
_ Сакура пару раз моргает, пытаясь помягче сформулировать своё отношение к его слегка раздражающей с утра пораньше энергичности.  
Подходит Кушина, стягивая на ходу волосы в хвост, и тоже безудержно зевает.  
 _5 утра, чёртовы 5 утра…  
_ — Рановато, а, ребят? — она снова заходится в огромном зевке и вытирает заслезившиеся глаза.  
— Согласна, — Сакура хлопает себя по щекам, но это, конечно, не бодрит, а только добавляет страданий.  
 _Так, где-то у меня были кофеиновые капсулы…  
_ Она начинает рыться в подсумке и недовольно бурчит себе под нос:  
— Нет, если б ещё спать нормально, а то вечно просыпаться среди ночи…   
— Что нарушает твой сон, дорогая? Ведь обычно ты спишь так крепко! — Гай чуть наклоняется к Сакуре, заглядывая той в лицо, в раздумье чешет подбородок.  
— Да снится всякая муть уже которую ночь, — Сакура закидывает таблетку в рот и разжёвывает, морщась: горькая, — Бесит!  
— Вот да, меня дурацкие сны тоже измучали… — Кушина вздыхает и кивает только что подошедшему Ируке, — Сакура, дай-ка мне тоже твоих пилюль.  
Берёт из протянутой руки Сакуры таблетку. Зависает взглядом на символах печати, что медленно вращаются на ладони, и на покрасневшей вокруг них коже.  
— Что-то нам нужно придумать с печатью, а то она нас совсем заест. Эта аномалия всё-таки ужасно фонит и сбивает частоту.  
— Да? У меня после выставления барьера всё прошло, — Ирука смотрит удивлённо.  
Гай просто крутит головой, глядя на них. Он ничего не чувствует ни в день вторжения, ни сейчас, потому что приоткрывает врата только когда выходит с командой на миссию — и только тогда может улавливать сигналы печати.  
— Хм! Я на сменах тоже ничего такого не замечаю!  
Кушина смотрит на Гая, потом на Ируку внимательно.  
— Сакура?  
— Моя зудит постоянно. Я почти привыкла, но кожа вся уже раздражена ужасно, мешает, — Сакура привычно натягивает перчатки, но потом замирает, — Но если у ребят ничего нет, а у нас…   
— То может дело не в фоновом частотном шуме воронки, — Кушина и Сакура встречаются хмурыми взглядами, — Мы ставили барьер, там сигнатуры наших чакр.  
— … и возможно _оно_ как-то взаимодействует…?  
— Да, возможно. Так. Надо проверить остальных. Минато в джонинском отряде, а они ещё на смене. Какаши… ну, думаю найдем его.  
— Ой, у меня есть способ с ним связаться, — Сакура вытягивает свисток, теперь всегда висящий на шее, из-под одежды, — Вот. Как раз сказал — может пригодиться.  
Кушина некоторое время просто хлопает глазами.  
 _Э, что?  
_ Через пару секунд она распознаёт свисток. Несколько раз тоже доводилось пользоваться.  
— Ого! Он что, твой пёс теперь?  
— Кха-ха-ха! — чересчур непринужденно смеётся Сакура, — Ну, так вышло, что мы хорошо общаемся с Паккуном.  
— Ничего себе, так ты уже знакома со стаей? — они уже выдвинулись к полигону и теперь переговариваются на бегу.  
— Вроде ещё не со всеми. Но я бы хотела. Они такие хорошие там все, кажется! Практически антидепрессанты.  
— Ха-ха-ха, ну да, а ты думаешь почему Каши до сих пор жив!  
— Хах, — Сакура нервически смеётся в ответ.  
 _Ха-ха, почему ещё жив. Ха-ха. Обычная шутка среди ниндзя в целом. Только не для 15-летних всё же? Что ж. В столице шиноби суровые нравы, наверное.  
_ _«Каши», кхех. Мило.  
_ Тем временем вид у Кушины стал довольный. Очень довольный. Как у лисы, наевшейся сметаны.  
— Э-эх, молодо-зелено! — залихватски кричит она и, весело перекувыркнувшись на ветке, подскакивает на соседнее дерево и прыгает по верхним ветвям, сыпя на головы бегущих ниже иголки и шишки.  
— Ай, Капитан!  
— А вы догоняйте, ха-ха!  
  
  
———  
  
  
Цунаде смурно переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ну уж тут не до шуток! — всплескивает руками Кушина. А Сакура просто молча моргает.  
Их команда, Минато и трое АНБУ стоят в центре временного штаба.  
Третий Хокаге молча и задумчиво выдыхает дым, Цунаде вышагивает, подбрасывая в руке круглую походную фляжку, Джирайя поглядывает на всех и что-то пишет в блокнот.  
Кушина только что изложила свои соображения по поводу связи схожести их снов с барьером от _этого_.  
— Молодые люди, а вы ведь у нас не при чём, правильно я понимаю? — Третий степенно обращается к Ируке и Гаю.  
— Да, Господин Хокаге, мы просто в команде Паприки, вместе пришли.  
— Так, ну и чего тут путаете? Ну-ка, кыш, — Цунада помахивает на них рукой, и Гай круглит глаза, вытягивается, разворачивается на месте и строевым шагом выходит из шатра, а за ним, поклонившись коротко, Ирука.  
Цунаде оглядывает оставшихся, взвешивает что-то в уме. Хмурится:  
— А этот где ваш, ну, белобрысый щенок? Нету? Тц, — она цыкает и зыркает в сторону, недовольная тем, что счёт опять не сходится.  
Сакура давится смешком.  
 _Белобрысый щенок, кха-ха-хах! Представляю его недовольный взгляд прям.  
_ — Госпожа Цунаде, команда Гончей 2 часа 37 минут назад сдала смену, так что он наверное уже… — вперёд выступает АНБУ: бело-красная маска, серо-чёрный костюм. На жилистом рельефном предплечье красная татуировка.  
 _Стильно.  
_ _Бёдра относительно корпуса шире. Девушка, значит. Одна из тех АНБУ, с которыми ставили печати барьера тем вечером.  
_ _Команда Гончей — это она про Какаши, выходит? Интересно, они там все хорошо друг друга знают?  
_ Странная неприятная зависть почему-то шевельнулась внутри Сакуры.  
Ей захотелось вдруг, чтобы эта куноичи не знала так точно, во сколько команда Какаши сдала смену.  
— Ой, ну и пёс с ним! — Цунаде взмахивает рукой и обращается к той девушке из АНБУ, — У твоих ведь тоже эти видения?  
— Так точно, Госпожа Цунаде.  
Джирайя шумно вздыхает и чешет затылок, ещё сильнее взбивая буйную копну волос, бормочет себе под нос: «Дела, дела-а-а… »  
  
Это было странно — сказали бы все, да только понятие странного за последнюю неделю сильно размылось. Но выходило и правда так: у всех, кто ставили барьер, появились одинаковые по ощущениям сны. С того самого вечера.  
Чувство, будто их сдавливает, теснит, будто не хватает дыхания так, что хочется вырваться, сбежать, освободиться.   
Мучительно.   
  
— Ясно, — подводит итог Цунаде. Ничего ей не ясно, конечно, — Значит так: вы все, чувствительные мои, теперь ночуете во временных казармах при штабе. Яманака со своим отделом будут считывать колебания ваших мозговых волн во время сна. Может, что прояснится. Хирузен..?  
— Всё верно говоришь. Наблюдаем. Завтра в 12:00 здесь же повторный сбор. А пока — свободны, друзья.  
  
  
———  
  
  
Проходит ещё один день напряжённой готовности — не случится ли чего. Не найдут, не поймут ли они вдруг что-то.  
Но — нет. Конечно нет.  
Что ж.  
— До встречи, соратники! Увы, я вынужден удалиться — меня ждёт новая схватка! Отдел Исследований удивителен и полон открытий! До свидания! — Гай выкрикивает это всё экспрессивно, салютует и оставляет Сакуру с Ирукой удивлённо хлопать глазами и заторможенно осознавать. Они только закончили обход и сдали вахту новой группе шиноби.  
Энергия кипит, чуть ли не вырывается из Гая паром. Ни ранний подъём, ни целый день утомительного сканирования территории будто на нём не сказываются. Сила Юности несёт Гая в своём бурном потоке, и он седлает волну. Новые вызовы всегда невероятно бодрят, будоражат сознание. Вот-вот он снова проверит свои силы, снова столкнётся с чем-то, что вынудит его выложиться, раскрыть свой потенциал. В такие моменты он, кажется, был по-настоящему счастлив и чувствовал себя максимально живым.  
 _Да!  
_ Анко сидела по-турецки на холодной вечерней траве и отмечала в журнале колебания состава воздуха. Слух уловил нарастающий шорох, но она как-то не сопоставляла его с запланированной встречей — о которой уже почти позабыла — до тех пор, пока Зелёный Зверь не встал перед ней торжественно, лучась воодушевлением.  
 _А. Точно.  
_ Анко поднимает на Гая глаза чуть удивлённо.  
— Оу, ну здравствуй.  
— Я явился, как и обещал!  
— И правда. Хм, ну хорошо, — она захлопывает журнал, ловко встаёт, — По правде, мне уже поднадоела эта писанина. Ну что, может тогда разомнёмся? Давай первый пробный спарринг?  
— Отличное предложение, уважаемая соратница! — Гай чуть отпрыгивает и встаёт в стойку.  
Анко чуть поводит плечами, потягивается. Стоит будто даже расслабленно.  
— Готов?  
— Всегда!  
Движение воздуха, быстрый шорох травы.  
Гай одной рукой блокирует выпад кунаем в свою сторону, второй сразу по косой наносит удар в корпус, от которого Анко уклоняется, присев и круговым движением ноги делая подсечку. Гай быстро отпрыгивает и проводит замах ногой в то место, где была голова Анко, однако та ставит блок, захватывает щиколотку и резко заламывает ногу. Можно было бы вывихнуть пару суставов таким приёмом, но Гай успевает оттолкнуться свободной ногой и прокрутиться в воздухе, приземлившись в нижнюю стойку.  
Он сияет.  
Она ухмыляется.  
— Отлично, давай теперь по-серьёзному.  
Только сказав это, Анко стремительно наступает, делает обманный замах, но вместо удара проходит под рукой приготовившегося блокировать Гая. Оказывается у него за спиной, хватает за середину локтя, стремясь заломить руку, он высвобождается со стремительным разворотом и делает выпад ребром ладони в горло.  
 _Такой удар мог перебить гортань, —_ автоматически отмечает в голове Анко, ощущая резкий выброс адреналина. Азарт.  
Она плавно уходит вбок, тут же делая ответный удар по обратной стороне локтя — Гай успевает отскочить, не позволив ей сломать ему руку. Удар в прыжке ногой — Анко снова уклоняется, а в дереве, куда попадает нога Гая, остаётся вмятина, летят в стороны куски коры.  
Серо-голубое свечение неба стремительно тускнеет, густеют сумерки, лишая предметы чёткости.  
Благо, глаза Анко отлично адаптированы к темноте.  
Несколько кунаев летят в спину Гаю, он отбивает их, и те, быстро и опасно вращаясь, разлетаются в стороны, глубоко втыкаются в землю. Пользуясь отвлечением внимания этой атакой Анко подбегает, отталкиваясь одной ногой от земли подпрыгивает, целясь коленом в челюсть. За Гаем дерево и назад ему не отступить. Он резко уходит вниз.  
 _Ап, открылся! —_ Анко сразу же этим пользуется, осуществляя захват ногами — его голова оказывается зажата между её бёдер, горячее дыхание щекочет обтянутый сеткой живот.  
 _Опасное положение, если б сражались на смерть, она могла бы сломать шею, —_ восторгается про себя Гай.  
Он начинает заход в кувырок через плечо, вынуждая Анко разжать хватку и выйти в обратное сальто.  
Они поднимаются на ноги одновременно. Дыхание обоих стало тяжелее, но сил для борьбы всё ещё достаточно.  
Она хочет обязательно победить.  
Он хочет просто продолжать.  
Серия коротких, быстрых ударов в корпус заставляют Анко пятиться, уклоняясь, на инстинктах она еле умудряясь парировать. Быстро приседает, выхватывая кунай, и чиркает в воздухе опасно близко к связкам на его лодыжке. Гай успевает перенести центр тяжести на другую ногу и тут же заносит колено свободной ноги для удара в голову.  
 _Чёрт, слишком шустрый,_ — Анко спасается кувырком в бок, — _придётся расчехляться.  
_ Проклятая печать на её шее разгорается красным, быстро разнося огонь по телу. Она делает выпад рукой и на Гая устремляется куча змей. Они оплетают его ноги и руки, рывком лишая равновесия. Всё происходит слишком неожиданно быстро. Гай падает, и Анко мгновенно оказывается сверху. Змея заворачивается вокруг его шеи.  
— Шах и мат, — улыбаясь, выдыхает Анко.  
— Я повержен, — чуть глухо признает Гай, тяжелое холодное тело змеи туго стягивает его горло. Он смотрит на лицо Анко, и дальше — на шею, плечо, руку со змеями — покрытые чёрным узором. _Такого он ещё не видел.  
_ — Ты полна неожиданностей, _Соперница —_ с уважением и восхищением говорит он, употребляя слово «соперница» в им самим придуманном значении — та, чьи способности он признаёт потрясающими, та, с которой он будет желать состязаться ещё долгое время.  
— Хах, благодарю, — она невольно подстраивается под его стиль речи. Ослабляет захват, змеи втягиваются в узоры на её руке, а потом и сама татуировка сходит с тела, собираясь в завитки на шее. Гай внимательно наблюдает за этим.  
Анко, однако, не спешит полностью освобождать его, сидит на его животе, ногами фиксируя корпус. Адреналин всё ещё плещется внутри неё, требует выхода.  
— Что, нравится? — с некоторым вызовом спрашивает, прослеживая его взгляд.  
— Это прекрасно, — искренне отвечает он. Всегда находит красоту и очарование в силе и мастерстве.  
Жар приливает к её лицу. И не только. Рука, обратившаяся из змеи обратно, так и лежит на его шее. Ей внезапно хочется снова схватить, сжать — _прижаться сильнее_. Что она и делает.  
Он чувствует снова её хватку. Но знает — видит — в динамике её движений, что боевой спарринг окончен. Она не отпускает его. Он заинтересован.  
— Хочешь ли ты, удивительная, ещё что-то показать мне? — спрашивает он размеренно, хотя какое-то волнение поднимается внутри него.  
Её успокаивающееся было дыхание становится чуть быстрее. Она неосознанно облизывает губы, пробуя языком воздух. В наступающей прохладе ночи ощущает жар их тел.  
Гай неотрывно следит за ней: она долго смотрит ему в глаза, будто пытаясь считать, о чём он думает. Мажет коротким анализирующим взглядом по своей руке на его шее и снова возвращается к лицу.  
В его _ожидании_ она находит для себя _разрешение.  
_ Склоняется над ним и медленно проводит языком по его горлу, там, где пульсирует артерия и сильно-сильно бьётся жизнь. Выдыхает в ухо, чуть отстраняясь.  
 _Солёно. Обжигающе.  
_ Сердце заходится от нового ощущения и от ожидания его реакции.  
Гай замирает, дыхание учащается.  
 _Это было… ново. Странно. Будоражаще.  
_ Берётся за её запястье у своего горла, чуть сжимает недолго, будто фиксируя его там. Затем поднимается выше — к плечу и дальше, почти копируя положение руки Анко. Останавливается: ладонь на основании шеи, большой палец на выемке между ключицами. И, вторя ей, пробует слегка сжать.  
 _Её заливает волна жара.  
_ Она шумно выдыхает, чуть выгибаясь.  
Его наполняет эйфория от понимания, что она могла бы легко уклониться, но не делает этого. Он давит на её шею сверху ладонью, сильнее склоняя к себе, и она _позволяет_ вести себя.  
Их лица теперь близко-близко.  
В сумерках тают детали, но остаются очертания — расширенные глаза, слегка приоткрывшийся рот.  
 _Почему нет, да?  
_ Тянет её ниже и их губы соприкасаются.  
 _Вот как.  
_ Первый поцелуй чуть скомканный, неумелый. Она отстраняется, открывая глаза и осознавая теперь желание.  
Как и он.  
 _Ещё.  
_ _Этого странного нового опыта. Этого неожиданного жара.  
_ И Анко думает, что они быстро научатся. Теперь сама придвигается к нему, ловя его губы. Пробует смелее, теснее прижимаясь. Скользит глубже языком, касаясь нёба, отчего его дыхание сбивается, а руки вдруг сами собой крепко обхватывают её тело.  
Остывающий лес тихий, а их переплетённые друг с другом тела всё горячей.  
  
  
———  
  
  
Ирука и Сакура сидят на одном из поваленных деревьев рядом с палаточным городком. Горячий бульон в походных алюминиевых кружках пахнет вкусно — вкуснее точно, чем дома. И даже хлеб как-то ароматней.  
— О боже, еда-а-а-а! Думала, так и помру, — Сакура быстро черпает ложкой и в блаженстве закрывает глаза, — Ах, эта похлёбка прекрасна… хоть и проста.  
— Мы с отцом похожую делаем, когда мама на миссиях, — Ирука макает хлеб в бульон и надкусывает, — правда, с дымком на самом деле гораздо вкуснее!   
— Вы часто вместе что-то делаете с отцом? — Сакура методично опустошает плошку.  
— Ну-у-у. Не знаю. Наверное? Мы же семья? — Ируке не очень понятно, что значит «часто», — Вот, мы готовим, а потом смотрим какой-нибудь фильм. Он большой любитель старых вестернов. Ты их когда-нибудь видела? Это так смешно, и наивно, и возвышенно одновременно.  
Ирука описывает всё как что-то обыденное и само собой разумеющееся. Как будто всё так и должно быть всегда и у всех, такая же истина, как и то, что вода мокрая.  
Сакуре такое непривычно.  
Впрочем, весь Ирука кажется ей каким-то невероятно целостным в своей естественности, доброжелательности и твёрдости. Она даже думает, что они схожи в этом с Н. — хотя тот, конечно, куда более хаотичное добро.  
— О, вот вы где! — Кушина материализуется рядом, держа под боком огромный свиток, — Наконец придумали, как нас разместить. Т.к. за «барьерными» будут во сне теперь наблюдать, мы располагаемся чуть отдельно от остальных, — она указывает рукой на самую дальнюю поляну, по которой ходят и что-то осматривают уже АНБУ, — Нам на восьмерых дают отдельный шатёр, так, чтобы туда ещё треть отдела Исследований впихнуть. Но! Чтобы не совсем уж разделять Паприку, я выбила и нашим пацанам местечко поближе!  
Кушина довольно похлопывает свиток по боку. Смотрит на Ируку и Сакуру.  
— Э? А где наш Гайчик?  
Сакура смеется на такое обращение, а Ирука только разводит руками:  
— В том-то и дело! Сказал, что ему в лагерь О.И. тренироваться… мы ничего не поняли! В любом случае, Кушина, сегодня в столовой чудесный бульон, мы вот уже распробовали, хотите, м? У нас тут как раз порция ещё!— Ирука ласковый, как свежий хлебушек.  
— Ну дела-а-а-а… — Кушина садится на свой огромный свиток и принимает плошку, — Ой, и правда вкусно! Что это повариха расстаралась… наверное из-за того, Джирайя теперь тоже поселился в лагере, ха-ха!  
Вечер темнеет, дежурные зажигают факелы. Незаметно рядом с Кушиной возникает Минато. Он просто стоит рядом молча, а она прижимается к нему боком. Мимо снуют АНБУ и разноранговые шиноби Исследовательского Отдела — кажется, они перебрались сюда уже полным составом.  
Сакура вдруг чувствует тёплый толчок, прошедший через её ладонь.  
 _Сигнатура чакры Гая.  
_ Переглядывается с остальными.  
Ещё одна волна тепла, уже сильнее и как будто слаще. Сакуре вдруг становится жарко.  
 _Уф, горячий бульон летом — всё-таки не очень идея.  
_ Ирука вглядывается в светящийся знак связи на ладони, но не может выделить никаких конкретных слов и посланий — если это вообще послание.  
— Что он пытается сказать? Он вроде как… просто рад?  
— Хм! Во всяком случае не похоже, что случилось что-то плохое. Но можем просто сходить проверить? Вроде, километра два отсюда примерно…  
Сакура, когда заканчивает говорить, замечает, что продолжает чувствовать себя _странно_.  
Внутри становится всё жарче, и непонятно тянет внизу живота.  
Кушина оглядывает их, прислушивается к своим ощущениям, нахмурившись и в сосредоточенности чуть вытянув вперед губы. Вроде начинает понимать — от этого вскидывает брови и неопределённо улыбается:  
— Кажется, Гай случайно включил трансляцию… Сам того не заметив. Думаю, искать его сейчас не стоит, — её лицо становится очень довольным, а щёки немного розовеют. Оборачивается к Минато, рот приоткрыт в улыбке:  
— Милый, кажется, мы на сегодня закончили. Заскочим домой, заберём кое-что? — она протягивает ему руку и смотрит как-то слишком по-особенному, взглядом сложным, полным: так, будто говорит что-то ему на их общем языке.  
И он сразу же это понимает:  
— Конечно, любимая, — берёт её за руку, — До встречи, ребят!  
— Да, и если увидите Гая, скажите, что он молодец! — смеётся Кушина, хитро щурясь, и в следующий момент они с Минато уже размываются и исчезают.  
— Хах, как думаешь, что всё это значит? — Ирука немного озадачен. Он продолжает чувствовать флуктуации чакры Гая и одновременно наполняется каким-то смутным, неясным удовольствием.  
Сакура медленно поворачивается к нему: на щеках румянец, а взгляд затуманен.  
— Я тоже не понимаю. Это… странно, — она смотрит на свои руки, мнёт подол юбки. Закидывает ногу на ногу, ёрзает. Дыхание её учащается.  
— Знаешь, мне как-то не очень. Непонятно себя чувствую. Я, наверное, пойду прогуляюсь по лесу. Не теряй, ладно?  
Ирука пожимает плечами. У него всё ещё нет идей о том, что происходит, но, вроде, никто не в беде, а если надо будет, то расскажут потом. Да и тут сидеть так приятно.  
 _Да, удивительно приятно.  
_ Сакура быстро входит в гущу не тронутых деревьев, в темноту вечера и леса. Внутри всё горит, _там_ всё горит. Внезапно очень хочется _дотронуться_ до себя, и она прислоняется спиной к широкому дубу.  
 _Нет, ну так нельзя.  
_ Она бежит вверх по стволу дерева до достаточно удобной ветки и садится, для надёжности обхватив её ногами.  
 _Хм-м, ох, уже лучше.  
_ _Это странно. Мм-мфх. Хочется к кому-то прикоснуться. Ам-мх.  
_ Ощущения почему-то вытесняют у неё из головы мысли.  
Вспоминается поцелуй Минато и Кушины, в тот вечер, когда она помогала с печатями. Становится ещё _жарче_ , ещё душнее, ещё _теснее.  
_ Перед внутренним взором возникает этот альбинос Какаши.  
… вот он прикладывает руки к свитку. Их чакры смешиваются…   
_А-ах-хх. Ум-мфхх_.  
Она прикасается пальцами к губам, проводит по рту ладонью. Внизу горячо, и сладко, и тянет, и…  
… взрыв сносит деревья вокруг, а они сидят близко-близко, он смотрит так на неё разными глазами…   
Она уже проскользнула рукой под одежду туда, где она горячая, мокрая, скользкая. Под спиной чувствует шершавость коры, кожей — остывающий вечер вокруг, и отдалённо-острое опасение, что кто-то её может увидеть. От этого напряжение внутри только растёт.  
… без спросу залезает в её окно сразу после джонинского собрания. Легко уклоняется от кунаев. Пальцы эти длинные, ловкие…   
_М-м-м, пожалуйста, дотронься до меня этими пальцами.  
_ … появляется незаметно на крыше, как долго смотрит, думая, что она не видит…   
_Глазами своими глубокими смотри, а-а-ах, а-ах-х.  
_ Она водит пальцами по себе и через раз забывает дышать.  
 _М-м-м, ещё, хочу больше, а-ах, пожалуйста.  
_ Но выплеска от того, что она делает сама, не достаточно.  
Хоть это и приглушает немного _желание:_ она какое-то время ещё сидит там, пока совсем не успокаивается, пока вечер окончательно не оборачивается ночью.  
 _Ох.  
_ _Что это было.  
_ _«Гай молодец?» Это значит — он вот это всё передавал? Видимо, это его непривычка пользоваться чакрой: тогда сигнал прорвался, когда он… а-ах. И как он всё успевает? Ещё и с соревнованиями этими! Ох, да, его «Соперник». И почему бы я… ох. Я бы хотела его прикосновений..?  
_ Кровь закипает в ней вновь. Как бы не смущало, ответ, кажется, очевиден.  
 _Мм-мх. Всё ещё хочу. А-ах. И что теперь делать..?  
_ За размышлениями она по привычке находит север, ориентируется и начинает путь домой. Только через десять метров останавливается.  
 _Ох, чёрт, мы же теперь в казармах! И Кушина сказала, что мы там все в м е с т е.  
_ _Фак.  
_ _Наверное стоит ещё немного прогуляться, а? Пока не отпустит. Пока не перестанет э т о новое стучать внутри.  
_ Сакура бродит по кромешно-тёмному уже лесу, спотыкаясь и собирая лицом все те нити паутины, которые пауки за день успели натянуть между деревьями.  
 _Блядь. Ебань какая. И какого чёрта я тут…? Могла бы уже спать! Тупица.  
_ Она ещё какое-то время плутает по лесу в поисках направления к лагерю, проклиная уже вовсю и Гая, и себя, и это дурацкого, так внезапно и некстати всплывшего в мыслях Какаши.  
 _Слава богу, в лагере полупусто.  
_ Безвыразительно зыркают определённые с ними в казарму АНБУ, сопит умиротворённо Ирука. Шиноби О.И. в воодушевлении разматывают провода и ставят какие-то устрашающе огромные приборы рядом с их лежанками.  
 _О-о-окей. Надо просто уснуть, да?  
_ _Да.  
_ Хорошо бы.  
Она закутывается в куцое казённое одеяло. В голове мелькают события этого большого дня.  
 _Уф. Ладно. Разберёмся с этим потом.  
_ Сакура засыпает, рассудив, что все неясные проблемы она разрешит, если повезёт, потом. Когда, наконец, выспится.  
  
  
———  
  
  
Какаши проходит патрулём с Гуруко по периметру территории. Неожиданно определяет знакомый запах и почти не удивляется, распознав его. Они ведь все тут работают сейчас.  
Его сознание игнорирует участившееся сердцебиение.  
 _Проходила тут значит недавно. Со смены, наверное? Хотя странно, это в стороне от главной тропы.  
_ Тут он чувствует что-то ещё.  
Что-то более сладкое, и терпкое, и похожее на сок дерева… А больше ни на что на свете не похожее. Оно смешивается со знакомым ему запахом Сакуры и около одного из дубов становится особенно заметным.  
Какаши останавливается, принюхиваясь и неосознанно вдыхая всё глубже, стараясь запомнить этот запах целиком, весь, полностью наполнить им лёгкие. Начинает чуть кружиться голова, внутри растёт напряжение.  
Ну как «внутри». На самом деле вполне очевидно внизу.  
Он осознаёт это с пару секунд.  
 _Вот значит как. Ага.  
_ _Ну!  
_ _Допустим.  
_ Какаши представляет её. Как бежит сквозь лес стремительно. Как смотрит сердито красными глазами на его кухне. Как в футболке открывает дверь, как белеют в ночи её ноги тогда на крыше…   
_Ох.  
_ _И что делать с этим теперь?  
_ _Ох, засмеёт меня стая.  
_ Какаши сокрушённо вздыхает, не боясь в темноте леса, что кто-то увидит его чуть порозовевшее лицо.   
_Точно засмеёт._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> время начать оправдывать рейтинг... да?
> 
> т.к. повествование и подход к слоубёрну у меня какой-то совсем слоу, хотелось бы знать, как вам это всё вообще? затянуто? может уже не интересно..?  
>  может я в какую-то не ту сторону вообще иду.  
>  хочется сделать цельное произведение без каких-то слишком бросающихся в глаза провисов, но в итоге я может теряю спонтанность и лёгкость... я не знаю. буду рада услышать комментарии)  
>  Бета по смыслам, найдись!) (и по грамматике тоже было бы неплохо, да..)


End file.
